


Contact

by Dreamer372



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, I promise, I'll clean it up later, I've had an itch to write this and wouldn't go away so here we are, M/M, My finger slipped on the post button, No jonmartin until later, OC, The first dozen or so chapters is leading up to the main series, This was supposed to be personal, crazy thought, i clearly don’t know what i’m doing, our world to theirs AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 55,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer372/pseuds/Dreamer372
Summary: It was a subtle shift, one she almost didn’t recognize, but when Ramona Shelly saw a door, a door that clearly didn’t belong there, she knew something was wrong. She recognized the signs, she had heard them all before. When she pulled out her phone and saw the podcast her friend had dragged her into wasn’t there... well... “Shit.”Time to stop the end of the world. The only requirement? Hold off death long enough to punch Elias and then Jon.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Original Character(s), Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

It should have been a lot of things. It should have been Zinnia switching new interests so quickly. It should have been the feeling of nothing feeling right. It should have been the times she’d look out her window and night and realize that the sky was so much bigger than she thought, how her blankets always seemed to smother her a little bit more, how the spiders in her room gathered more, how... a lot of things. 

It should _not_ have been seeing the door following her. It should not have been her seeing a note about weird happenings online when she looked up ‘ _door that isn’t there_.’ It... it just shouldn’t have been. When it did click into place...

It was a quiet day, a gentle autumn breeze blowing through the trees as the American was on a warpath through London. Thick curls forced under a beanie as she looked out of the corner of her eye and again saw it. Knowing it would keep following her, she sighed and reviewed her plan in her head. ‘ _Find the archivist. If it’s Gertrude, convince her to keep you safe and out of Elias’-Jonah’s gaze. If it’s Jon, find Annabella. If anyone can keep you safe... you might have to play the devil’s game, but she’ll know. If she doesn’t know already_.’

The doors to the Magnus Institute were tall, foreboding, and it set Ramona on edge. Pushing the doors open, she swallowed thickly and headed to where the placards read on the walls. Passing a rather lanky man, glasses perched on his nose and a few other assistants, she knocked on the office door and waited a moment before entering.

The bookish secretary raised an eyebrow, “May I help you? Are you here to make a statement?”

She swallowed, “I-I need to speak to the head archivist? O-Or just anyone. T-There’s a-“ The secretary held up a hand to stop the young woman’s rambling and nodded. She pointed to a seat and got up. Disappearing into a dusty hallway, the old woman left Ramona to sit and fiddle with her fingers. 

She knew the stereotype: Americans, loud and obnoxious and rude, but... so much was at stake and- 

“Young lady? They’ll be seeing you,” The secretary said as she reappeared. Lifting an old, shriveled finger, she pointed down the hall she had come from. “Second door on the left. The assistants will show you where if you get lost.” She settled back into her seat and Ramona nodded as she stood. 

”Thank you, ma’am,” She said quietly before heading down the hall. It was an old hallway, the very epitome of a library vibe, and there were several pictures on the walls and Ramona stared at old paintings of the heads.

Jonah. James. Elias.

It was... about 2011 or 2012 here, she supposed. It was mounting up. She really needed to look at a calendar.

Breathing a sigh of both relief and nerves, she came to the door mentioned and knocked. 

A very old, but very capable voice came through, “Come in, dear.”

* * *

Maybe the words she started off with shouldn’t have been “I’m not a threat, I promise.” The incredulous look on Gertrude’s face almost made her want to laugh.

”And what makes you think you are, Miss...?” She asked slowly, eyeing the woman who had come in through her door.

”R-Ramona, Ramona Shelley,” She sputtered, nervously holding out a hand. Gertrude rose and shook it, and the younger woman looked around, deciding to go all in. “A-Are there any eyes here, Ms. Robinson?”

The old woman’s hand grew tighter, “There are always eyes about, especially here, but I have a feeling that’s not what you came here for, is it?”

Ramona shook her head, “I-I need somewhere safe. You’re the most feared out of anyone, so... That and you’re a heartbeat away from pulling a bunch of strings, of what stories my friend told me were true.” Gertrude’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, but she pulled her hand away. Ramona took her hand back and trembled gently. “Y-You can ask. I won’t fight it.”

”So you know,” She said, sitting down. “Please, take a seat,” The woman said, gesturing to a well-worn chair on the other side of the desk. “How much do you know?”

It was just like Elias had said, a gentle tickling, that felt like tugging the more Ramona waited. She picked at her shirt, “A lot. I know about the 14, well, 15 if you include what Dekker believes. I know more about your successor than you. I know about Michael, and Agnes and Jonah and I want to be safe. I’ve started to see the distortion’s door and I know what Jonah is planning. I’m scared. I want to help, I want to stop the end of the world, and I want to go home, Gertrude. I’m not from this world. Where I’m from, I-“ Her head shot you as she heard a quiet whirling if a tape recorder. 

Ramona laughed, “Jon, if I ever get to meet you in person, I want you to be able to trust me. But if I don’t say the creature who has bugged you all your life...” She hummed and saw Gertrude’s gaze. “He’ll hear this. Your successor.”

”So Sasha won’t be it,” She said quietly. She leaned forward, “How do you know this?”

More tingling. 

“In my world, you all are nothing more than a form of entertainment know as a podcast. Like... a Radio play,” Ramona provided. “The story wasn’t done, but... it was enough to know.”

Gertrude narrowed her eyes, “And how do I know you are telling the truth?”

No tingling.

Ramona stared in confusion, “Because, I came here instead of going to Jonah. Or the Lukases. Or the Fairchilds. Or whichever family funds the desolation. I also know that you took Michael to Sanikov land, or however you pronounce it and sacrificed him to it. I know what you did to the wax statue. I know you’re no stranger to hiding information.” She tapped her foot to the floor where the tunnels lay underfoot. “I need to meet the next Archivist. I need to guide him. Jonah picks an absolute idiot.”

Gertrude nodded slowly and leaned back in her chair. Her eyes drifted up, “And how do I know you’re not the Stranger yourself?”

Ramona smiled and again held out her hand, palm down. “Would those crazy bastards let my skin get this bad?” Her skin had always had a mildly bad case of irritation and in the dry climate of England? They were chipped something awful.

The old woman smiled wryly, “I’ll let Elias know I’m taking you on as another assistant. Heavens knows I need one who understands my filing system.”

Ramona smiled, “It helps to know. In complete honesty, I have forgotten some details, like your relationship to the Web?”

”It’s always best to keep in touch with the puppet master,” She said slowly, looking to a few cobwebs in the corners. “That avatar will keep the information safe for now. I don’t believe I have to tell you not to go making enemies?”

”I managed not to anger the worst of the Avatars, so I’ll probably be fine?” She asked weakly. Again, Gertrude smiled and she rose.

”Leave your phone number and address with the woman at the front desk. Expect a call or a letter soon. Or come again in a week. You did the right thing, coming to me.” 

She turned the tape recorder off. 

_‘Statement ends_ ,’ Ramona thought bitterly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Case Number: 0120606 (MAG 38: Lost and Found)

Meeting Jonah in person was... terrifying to say the least. Gertrude stood beside Ramona, a strong hand clasped over the young woman’s shoulder. The Archivist’s gaze bore into his as she merely said, “This is Ramona Shelly. She’ll work with me from now on.”

One of his eyebrows rose and he clasped his hands, “And how is that?” He looked at Ramona teasingly, his piercing eyes looking into her. Ramona broke his gaze and looked at Gertrude, who nodded. 

”I-I know I’m an American, I have my visa, but something brought me here. I don’t know how much of my past you’ll be able to track down for my resume- er, CV, but I need to work here, Sir,” She said quietly, seething internally. This bastard...

Elias smiled, “Well, if Gertrude insists on you joining our institution, then I see no problem in it. Just sign on and Gertrude will show you around.” He stood and strode over to a cabinet and pulled out a small stack of forms before setting them before Ramona. “Sign these and get back to me. What will our position be?”

His gaze was more on Gertrude than anything and she nodded, “Personal Archival assistant. I hope she’ll keep her position even after I leave?”

Elias smiled wryly, “I suppose that can be arranged. Will she be taking trips with you as well?”

”I would rather like it if she spent time here, taking statements when I cannot," She said. "You know how people can be when I or, well, one of my old assistants wasn't here. And Ms. Shelley seems to fit a bill."

The head of the institute nodded slowly as he watched Ramona look through the pages, again his eyebrow lifting when she snorted. "Do you find the death clause funny?"

She looked up and smiled, "I didn't know an archiving job was so dangerous. But I guess it's why this place exists, huh?" She went back to signing the forms. Elias hummed quizzically. "If you have any questions for me, I guess now is better than later?"

He cleared his throat, suddenly realizing that he had forgotten to ask her the usual questions, "So, Ms. Shelley, why here?"

Ramona looked up, "I thought it was a safe job and I wanted to see what happened? I think I made an impression on Ms. Robinson?"

"Gertrude, please, dear," The archivist cut in. Ramona smiled at her and nodded. They all knew it was just a facade. Gertrude wasn't interested much in human life. What did drive her... Ramona didn't know completely.

"Then call me Ramona. Ms. Shelley was my mother," She said.

Elias hummed again, "I'll still be referring to you as I have. It's not _proper_." Ramona had to suppress a snort, but nodded as she finally finished the forms and bundled them up before passing them back. 

She chuckled nervously, "Suddenly, I'm worried I'm selling my soul away." The room was suddenly was heavier and Gertrude laid a hand on Ramona's shoulder. The younger woman looked up, but Gertrude wasn't looking at her, but Elias.

"We have a lot of work to do, Ms. Shelley. Let us get back," She said tensely. Ramona nodded and without question, got up to follow her out. She tried not to shiver as she felt Elias' gaze digging into her back. She could only hope he never got too suspicious.

* * *

Gertrude pointed to a desk in a far corner, a desk Ramona almost completely missed as it was in the shadow. "You'll be safer there. We'll have to discuss your actual position here, but I wasn't lying when I said I wanted you taking statements."

Ramona nodded and she went over, running her hand over the desk's old dusty surface, "Thank you... And I think I would know better than to go anywhere with you." She looked up, but sighed. "Gertrude... Will I be in danger by your hand? Be honest." She sat down.

"If anything, I might try to get you linked with the Web as well, but I will not actively put you in the line of fire," She said, coming over. She paused at a desk nearby and picked up a photograph. It was of a young man grinning at a camera, "Did you have any relation to a Michael?" There was a gentle tingling and Ramona rolled her eyes. Maybe Gertrude did it on accident these days.

"Not if I can tell. I'm from a different place, right? Did you you want me to write down what I know?" She asked, going through the drawers. There was a stack of what looked to be empty statement sheets, a few writing utensils, a notepad, and a few meaningless knick knacks. She picked up a pen and put it in her pocket 

Shaking her head, Gertrude looked over a few boxes, "If you'd like to memorize these, that's fine, but you know my ordering system."

"Anything but," Said Ramona as she began to wheel over. "If you have any tips, I'll be glad to take them, but... what are your thoughts on harboring a small collection of each, right here? Not as an invitation, but-"

Gertrude hummed, "If that is the manner you want to present yourself, then so be it, but I don't want anything getting out of control. You need to be able to put an end to any... pet projects... immediately."

"Understood," She said, already planning on getting a plant to let rot and letting a few spiders live in her corner and feeding them. Maybe a candle? Gertrude wouldn't _dare_ let her light it, but... still... The desolation is someone she wouldn't want to anger. Even if... "Hey, Gertrude, what was Agnes like?"

The old woman paused as she almost entered her own office, "I'm afraid I never met her. I'm sure you're well aware of the ritual."

Ramona looked down, "In Scotland? Yeah. Are you ok if I go walking around? Meet some of the others working here?"

Pausing for a moment, Gertrude nodded and headed back to the hall, "I'll show you around. Artifact storage is going to be a treat." Ramona gasped and practically leapt out of her seat.

"That place is legendary!" She realized Gertrude was giving her a blank look and she calmed down for a moment, "Sorry, I've heard a lot about it. Like a Calliope organ. And a table, wait, that's not for a while..." She grumbled and Gertrude hummed.

"It better not be the table that Dekker used," She said. "Not in my archive."

Following her down a staircase, Ramona had to duck behind Gertrude to get past some other employees. Again was the employee with the glasses and they locked eyes before he looked down. Gertrude didn't miss it, "That was-"

"-Jonathon Sims? He has an energy," She mumbled. Gertrude watched them and narrowed her eyes, "Is that him?"

Again with the tingling.

Ramona grit her teeth, "Yes. But he knows nothing of you other than occasionally seeing you and hearing and complaining about your system." She shivered as the answer was ripped from her. "That time, I would have preferred not to answer. Second nature, or just wanted to know?"

Pulling the door for Artifact storage open, Gertrude smiled, "A little of the first, a little of the second."

"But you don't care either way," Ramona mumbled, making Gertrude chuckle. The two looked around and the younger gapped. It was a large room, stacked with shelves and caged areas and there were different things _everywhere_. Ramona looked around and grinned, "Holy crap." Gertrude cleared her throat and Ramona caught herself, "Sorry, I've just heard so much about this place and, well... It's astounding. A portion of the world's fear in here... Is it protected?"

Gertrude smiled as she walked slowly through the halls, "Inside and out. I don't think I have to tell you about the library."

Ramona's eyes wandered over covered frames and random things and froze when she saw a large red piano. "Is that what I think it is?"

"If you mean the organ of Nikolai Denikin, then yes," She said, walking up next to it. "It's a little disconcerting, but still an interesting piece nonetheless. Those who work in here specifically have to be vigilant. Would you like to spend some time in here, get yourself acquainted with our system?"

"Sure, it might help get used to the presence of the entities and just the ins and outs. When it comes time... I'd rather not get lost," She said, looking around the room in wonder. "It's beautiful in here."

Gertrude smiled, even though she knew the woman wouldn't see her. It was almost refreshing to see someone untouched by the entities and so innocently fascinated by them. If, perhaps, anyone was going to lead her successor, maybe... This one wouldn't be so bad. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to find someone for the new assistant to bond with. Maybe it was time to get in contact with Mary's boy, what was his name...?

... _Gerard Keay_...

She nodded and made a note to look him up, but a gentle tingling ran up her spine. They had another one. "Ramona, come on, we have something to write down." She was almost surprised by the look of awe, but how it quickly shifted to anticipation and slight fear. Any fear Gertrude held about her being nothing but a fan run amok quickly evaporated. This was someone who knew what they were dealing with. "Come along or stay here, it's up to you."

"I'm coming. I'm trying to remember who this is today," She said as she trailed behind, not unlike a duckling. Up the stairs, down the hall, and into the waiting room. There was a man, shaking and looking like he was on the border of going mad. There was a wedding ring on his finger he kept spinning around and around like a lifeline.

Rosie, the receptionist who had helped Ramona when she first arrived, smiled, "I was about to call for you. This young man has a statement to make."

Gertrude nodded and waved him up, "Come along, dear. We'll take down your statement and we'll look into your problem, if that alright with you?" She waited for him to stand before leading them all down the hall. She looked to Ramona, "Run and get a statement sheet, would you, Ramona?" The assistant nodded and bounded off. Gertrude smiled and nodded to the man. "She's a fresh hire, so do excuse her if she's a little... odd."

"T-That's fine, I-I just need to get my story down. I'm sorry if anything goes missing," He mumbled. Gertrude lifted an eyebrow as she tried to work out which of the Fears had sunk their claws into him.

"Don't worry about it," She mused, looking back as footsteps echoed and Ramona appeared in the doorway.

She smiled and help up the paper and a pen, "Got it, sorry! New here. Got you a pen too." She handed them over and he nodded slowly, looking over the pen.

"Do you like this pen?" He asked quietly, looking up. 

Shaking her head, Ramona smiled, "Not too much, but I'd like to keep as many as I can." Her mind seemed to catch up with her and her smile softened, "I won't get too torn up if it gets lost. Lost things tend to show up when you don't need them anymore, huh?" Gertrude tutted and lead her out of the room.

"We'll leave you to your peace. Would you like me to wait in here?" She asked. 

He looked back down at the pen, "No... I don't want...." His eyes closed and sighing, "I'll record it by myself. Thank you." Gertrude nodded and left him to his peace. Closing the door behind her, she frowned at Ramona, who was shrunk down a little.

"You can't save them, Ramona. Sometimes, you need to let them be and I would expect you would know that," She scowled.

Ramona nodded, "I know, but-" She caught herself. "I know there aren't any entities of love and kindness, but sometimes, it's the only thing that keeps our heads above water. I'll go start making a list of things I need to prepare and remember." She turned and excused herself.

* * *

Ramona looked up as the door down the hall opened and the man peeked out, "Hello? I-I'm finished?" She got up and walked over.

Smiling, she held out her hand, "I'll take it." She looked over the first part and knew she had gotten it right. This was André Ramao, the man with the vase that took everything. She noticed something odd. Looking up, she frowned, "Do you still have my pen? I'm ok if you wanted to keep it, but-"

"You remember?!" He asked, lunging forward and staring into her eyes.

She nodded slowly, "It was a regular ink pen. It was white and it had a few nicks in it and it rolled weird?" 

A look of both relief and confusion passed over his face and he hugged her, "So he's not gone?"

"I... wouldn't hold my breath, but... If you can remember him, then is he really gone? Keep him close in heart and mind," Ramona said gently. "I'm sorry I can't be of more help." He shook his head as he cried gently. "I'll show you out, but try not to let them bully you too much. If that thing sees you've stopped reacting, it might move on. You can bear that weight and it might stay away from others, or it can move on. But the most you can do is hope for the best and prepare for the worst. Take care," She said as she showed him out. The man, André, smiled and wiped his eyes. 

Ramona sighed as she took his statement and headed back into the storage unit for the records. Jon was going to handle this one, but... She still did her best to fill out everything she needed to. Date? June 6th, 2012, so Case #0120606. Putting the name of the statement giver and the reason of the visit was next before something occurred to the assistant. She tucked the file under her arm securely before she went back to the room and indeed, there was no pen. It was gone.

Sighing, Ramona went back to her desk and made a note, 'No pen found in room' and tucked it in. Going to a random box, she tucked it away, making sure the case number could be seen. 

She never noticed Gertrude had opened her door slightly and had watched the entire scene. The Archivist hummed and closed the door quietly, thinking on the conversation. Even she had forgotten the pen... Odd....


	3. Chapter 3

Ramona sighed as she stood across the hall from the recording room. The podcast hadn't been wrong. Many people came through and recorded odd happenings, but... Only a handful would make it through. She'd skim it, but there was a look in people's eyes when they had genuinely been through an encounter with the Entities. When they came through, Ramona was sure to bring them by Gertrude's office so the woman could read them as she needed. 

The door opened and the most recent statement giver emerged, winking at her as he came out, "Thanks for the time, bird." He made a 'call-me' motion and Ramona snarled before looking over it, but went to log it. Making a quick note, 'Flirt. I will refuse to follow up at this number~ Ramona'. Tossing this one into a new box of random files and pulling from a few older ones, she sighed. 

She scrawled a quick note for Gertrude in case she came over, but she _really_ needed a tea break. She usually wasn't a drinker, but the way Martin prepared it... It was right. Making sure it was far from hidden, she headed for the break room. It was around lunchtime anyway and Martin was _bound_ to be there. 

The assistant wasn't wrong when she popped her head in, "Marty!" The large man sitting at a nearby table jumped.

He laughed nervously, "Ramona, hey. How has your side been going?" He chewed on his sandwich slowly. She smiled and went to grab her own, a banana, a brownie and a few carrots. Closing the fridge with her hip, she plopped into the seat across from him.

"Another bastard tried to pass me his number. I really wish they'd stop doing that," The woman grumbled as she tore into her brownie.

Martin laughed weakly, "You _are_ pretty, Ramona. If I wasn't, you know-"

She put it down and smiled, "Martin." 

He swallowed, "Right, sorry."

"Hey, no, you're ok, trust me. And if you were the one taking the statements, you'd be getting even more! You're adorable! You're nice! You make a mean cup of tea!" She leaned forward and pointed at him, "Martin, I don't know who you have a crush on, but trust me, keep on it. The lucky bastard will love you more than life itself." The first part was a lie, but the second? Jon wouldn't let anything happen to him. He said it himself.

Martin sputtered, "H-He doesn't treat me like it! He acts like he hates me!"

She sighed and leaned forward, taking one of his massive hands in hers, "Hey, he doesn't know you like some of us do. You're an absolute cutie, you care more than anything I know, and damn, if you don't know how to twist people's heads around." Martin blinked in confusion and she quietly cursed. "Martin, I swear to you. You'll find the love you deserve. Will it be easy? No. But true _true_ love is forged from hellfire and chilled in the ice in Santa's ass." He giggled in confusion and Ramona grinned, "There you go. If you weren't a a few years older than me and taller than me, I'd declare you my little brother. But fuck the laws of time and space, I'm going to call you that anyway." She grinned and leaned over to ruffle his hair, but he grabbed onto her wrist gently.

He smiled sadly, "I'm fine, Ramona, really. Thank you for the offer."

"I am being serious though, Martin. If you ever need anything, let me know. Need a new book series? I've got you. Want someone to go out drinking with? You know my number. Want someone to gossip with? It's amazing what lurking in the Artifact storage lets you hear. I'm here." She shrugged and took her seat, peeling the banana. Breaking off a chunk, she threw it into her mouth. "Seriously though, anything new?"

Martin flushed, "He remembered my name today, at least. That-That's something, right?" He looked up and Ramona smiled.

"Marty, it's a step. But I remember when I was in 8th grade, I had this crush on a boy and didn't learn his name until 10th grade. But yeah, yeah it is," She said, popping another piece of banana. Martin grinned and he squealed quietly.

* * *

Ramona sighed as she arrived home, throwing her bag onto her couch, almost missing the shape of a decent sized spider in the corner. She slumped, "Are you one of hers?" She went to the fridge and pulled out a small container that held a few moths she had caught in the archive storage. It was no short amazement that the non-cursed cloths were always rotting away so quickly, not only with their own haunted elements, but being moth and cricket eaten as well.

Taking one out, she walked over and put it on an outer edge of the spider's web. "If you are, I want you to guard my home and myself when I'm here. Keep pests out and I'll try to keep you well fed and protected, yeah?" Watching the spider for a moment, she went to put the insects back in the fridge and went back to her room. Taking a note from Gertrude's book, she had cut out all the eyes from her books and everything she could, so writing things down and hiding them in a journal was no problem. Pausing, Ramona looked to her night light. If there had been one thing she had never been able to confront properly was her fear of the dark.

She used to revel in it, knowing she was safe from the sight of those who could see her and wished to harm her, but now that she knew that there were some things that could hunt her specifically in the dark? It terrified her. But... She thought back to the statements and knew that they came after people when there was light. After all, if she couldn't see them, how would they know when to strike? The thought of the spiders that were scattered around her home were another comforting thought. Even if the Web wasn't on her side... they would have killed her by now.

That had to count for something, didn't it?

She unplugged her night light and crawled into bed, sinking into that old feeling of being wrapped in a thick blanket of darkness that would keep her safe.

* * *

She almost dropped her bowl of cereal when she saw a beautiful woman sitting on her couch, her dark skin glowing in the sun peeking through the window. Ramona took a deep breath, "Sorry, you startled me. But... I guess that's what you were going for, huh?"

She smiled wryly, "That's one reason. I wanted to see your reaction if you came face to face with another one of us." She held up her hand and perched on her finger was the spider that Ramona had fed the night previous. "He appreciates the food, but he needs to hunt for himself as well. He's getting fat and lazy."

"I'll keep that in mind. Would you like me to stop completely? I don't want to knock one of yours down without your permission. Do you want anything to eat, drink, or suck on? I don't want to feel like a bad host," She mused.

Annabelle shook her head, "I'm fine. Tell me, how much _do_ you know?" Her eyes settled on the assistant who was slowly munching on her breakfast.

Ramona swallowed, "Enough to know that even before the Web, you were pulling strings." She took a deep breath, "Can he see us?"

"Elias?" Annabelle asked as the spider began to crawl down her arm. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. But I don't think that'll be a problem. He's caught in the web like the rest of us. He can think he's a spider all he likes, but he's just as stuck as the rest of us." She looked up. "You said you wanted protection? How?"

She put the bowl down and struggled to find the words, "I... want to know that if I'm being hunted by any other the others, I at least am aware of it, or if there's any intervention you can do, at least lessen the blow without putting yourself in harm's way. I know you won't." Taking another deep breathe, "There's not much I can offer except knowledge and being a puppet on occasion. I know I was stuck the moment I started seeing the Distortion's door. I knew I was getting myself stuck more when I walked into the Magnus Institute. Then I actively asked for you? You must have thought I was crazy."

Annabelle looked over and smiled, "Perhaps a little. But what can you offer me? You ask me to offer insight, but what do I get in return?"

Ramona threaded her fingers together to prevent them shaking too hard, "Knowledge. I don't want to give away too much, but... A ritual goes through. It awakens _everything_ , Ms. Cane. I was brought here before I knew the full story, but I know enough to know that you have your finger on the pulse of everything going on in the archives and I'm scared. I'll do everything I can to keep it on track, but I can't do that if I'm dead. Jonah is going to get his dirty fingers all over everything and I want to keep things straight. Gertrude dies in a few years. I'm going to advocate to stay here, but in case something happens to me... I need someone pulling the necessary strings."

"A puppet master," Annabelle supplied. She hummed, "I'm assuming you know who the next Archivist is?"

"I do. He's been touched by the Web already, but barely got away. Jonah wants him to be the true Archives and he needs to be touched by all of the Entities, not including the Extinction. Gertrude is... too smart. She would find out first," She replied, turning back to her cereal. She ate and Annabelle waited for her to finish her mouthful. "Jonathon Sims. He's new and a pretty big idiot. I'm going to leave him out of this as much as I can until I'm going to get caught up by his mess. The Corruption is going to attack and the Distortion is going to slip in and..." She shook her head. "It's a mess. Elias has his eyes, but I need help. Gertrude is crazy and knows what she's doing, but she's going to be out of the way. Please. I want your help."

Annabelle cocked her head, "I'll think about it. If you do feed mine, do it once every week. I don't want them getting lazy. Consider night here safe. I want to watch you as well."

Ramona chuckled, "Yeah, I figured. A puppet master needs to know how their puppets move, huh?" The guest nodded and silence overtook them. Ramona ate and Annabelle watched her spider. It was nearly five minutes later that Ramona spoke up. "Martin Blackwood. He's someone to look at, at least after Gertrude dies. He likes fuzzy spiders, thinks they're cute, and he knows how to manipulate. But... it's a thought for later." She got up, having finished her cereal. 

When she came back, Annabelle was gone, the spider returned to its spot. In its place was a small zippo lighter with a spider design on it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ramona, I have someone I'd like you to meet," Gertrude said one day as they were starting to leave for the night. The old woman looked... more energetic than she usually did, a particular zeal in her eyes.

The assistant smiled knowingly, "Gerard?" The winter air was starting to bite into her cheeks and she had started wearing a dark red scarf to keep her neck warm at least. It was long and had to loop around her neck twice, but still, it reached down to her hip.

The Archivist smiled as she nodded, "Yes. He's been hopping from place to place and is staying with me at the moment. I have a feeling you two would get along like a house on fire."

"I'd treat him like I do Martin," She responded, smiling as she did so. Martin had warmed up more to her and they were thick as thieves, much to everyone's annoyance. It had also started a meme that 'proof that extroverts adopt introverts' with a picture of them. Ramona was quick to get it framed.

Gertrude hummed, "It might do him some good. Mary has been... less of a mother and perhaps you'd give him something to go for."

She huffed and glowered at her boss, "Please. You want to make him easier to manipulate." The old woman merely shrugged innocently. "If you bring him in, I'd love to meet him. Tell him that if his hair dye is going bad, I'll get some more soon and I'd be glad to help him with it. Hell knows that he'd need it. It's practically a trademark." She thought, "I'll also try to get another bed for the apartment, but I'd need it either in the den or we'd all share one room, but he wouldn't be the only guest. I don't think I have to tell you because of the pets in my drawer."

"I still remember what a show that little show was. Spiders crawling out like water out of a glass. Do try to keep them under control," Gertrude scolded. 

Ramona shrugged, "You had your alliance, I picked mine. I... might have to deal with someone sooner than later..." She looked over her shoulder and sure enough, Michael's door was there. "You just had to go and get someone with the same name, huh?"

"Do forgive me, Ms. Shelley, it's all my fault," The elder mused. Ramona laughed and she turned to where her corner was, but Gertrude grabbed her wrist. "Would you like to come over and meet Gerard?"

"I'm tired, but if you're alright with me crashing on your couch or giving me a pillow and a blanket, I'm down. I'll probably head home to shower in the morning?" She asked weakly. Gertrude chuckled and pulled her along.

Looking back, the woman gave her a blank look, "Just stay home tomorrow." It was clear she wasn't giving Ramona any choice, so the younger woman stopped resisting. The walk became quiet and Ramona looked around before she saw a pharmacy.

"Hey, I need to grab something. Are you ok if you come in with me?" She asked quickly. Gertrude lifted an eyebrow, but nodded. Ramona grinned and looked both ways before walking across the street with Gertrude. The bell sounded as they entered and except for the attendant, it was empty. Quick to scour the shelves, she eventually came on what she was looking for: a bottle of aloe vera. Gertrude chuckled quietly as Ramona checked out, also buying a few candy bars and basic snacks. They were quickly back on their way.

* * *

Unlocking the door, Gertrude pushed it open, "Gerard? I brought a friend! I believe I've mentioned her?"

A few footsteps came from the kitchen and a tall man dressed in dark clothes and a scrapped together coat. His hair was starting to show his roots and there were still a few bandages on his hands. He nodded to Gertrude and regarded the newcomer. Ramona smiled when she saw him, "I've been waiting to meet you, Gerard Keay. Would you like some aloe for your burns? It'll help sooth them a little bit."

He blinked in surprise before looking to Gertrude, "You... were right. She knows things." Looking back to Ramona, he nodded, "Thanks. You're... a little young to be here, right?"

Ramona shrugged as she passed it over, "I didn't ask to be pulled here, but whoever did is in for a treat. Once I figured I wasn't in my place, I wanted to do something about it. Keep some doors closed." Gerard nodded in understanding and took it. "That and Gertrude probably won't let me slip through her fingers now. Not that I know too much."

"She's a quick learner," Gertrude mused, patting her arm. "I'll go put some tea on."

"I'm fine, just some water?" Ramona cut in, but she was waved off. She sighed and looked at Gerard, "I'm in a weird place and it sucks that I wasn't dropped in America. At least I could get a decent burger over there."

He smiled, "Struggling?"

She shrugged, "I'm a dual citizen. Dad moved here a few years back and that's a story, but... I tried calling him a few weeks back. It was picked up by a some random man who never even heard of him." She shrugged again, "It's not that big of a deal. He was odd. I keep him close in small ways. It's enough."

Gerard nodded slowly, "Understandable. Do you want to come in? I'd say make yourself at home, but Gertrude well..." He looked around the sparce entryway and living room. Other than a couch and coffee table and a small table, there wasn't much. He gestured to the couch.

"She doesn't have too much to make people comfy," Ramona chuckled. "I know that. Does she really throw out books once she's read them?" She asked as she took a seat. Looking through the bag, she also pulled out the snacks. Gerard watched her and she plopped them between them, "Take what you want. I don't know how much you eat, but a few treats every once in a while can't hurt." 

"You... really are something odd," He mused, reaching for a chocolate bar. "You do realize you're a pawn in all this, right?"

Ramona hummed and pulled out her spiderweb lighter, "Yeah, but might as well try to do something about it, huh?" He nodded slowly and unwrapped it. "You're one too. Gertrude is going to take you all over..." She sighed as she thought. "I think New Zealand, but I know in a few years, you die in America."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked quietly. Ramona looked at him and saw a scared kid. 

She curled up, "Because. You've just been jerked around. I want you to know your time so you can at least try to have some fun. I'm sorry, but you also get bound. Your page will get burnt two or three years later. I... This world used to be a podcast in my world. Your story is a tragedy, but you're important, Gerard. I don't... I'm what, 10 years younger than you? You don't have to listen to me. You have no reason to, but people are sad and angry on your behalf. So I'm sorry if I accidentally come up like those two, but I have years until the events I know come to it." She looked up and into his eyes, "I'm a stranger to you, but know that I will always want to make things a little better. I'll get a bed in my apartment if you want to come over, or I can at least try to get Gertrude a television. I don't-"

"I... I get it," He said gently. He nodded and bit into the chocolate bar. "You're going to be keeping your head above water? Then get out while you can."

"I can't. It was 2020 when I left, Gerard. I'm stuck here. I know too much. I know that Gertrude gets shot three times in the chest. I know your father is bound. I know you bought Ex Altiora from some poor schmuck a while back. I know your story and I've heard your words. You're stick of being used, huh?" She picked up her own chocolate bar and chomped into it. "Shit sucks, Gerard, and I'm letting you know that if you want to talk or if you want a place to crash, I'll be here. It's not an expectation, but an offer." Gerard nodded and it was quiet until Gertrude came out a minute later with hot tea. 

Setting the cups down, she looked at Ramona, "So, only three times?"

Ramona sighed, "Yeah. You go down swinging, Gertrude." She froze and looked at Gerard, then at Gertrude, "Wait. Gerard tells someone once that you don't like using your abilities. Why in the world were you using it on me?"

"Because, I wanted to know you were telling the truth. It's not everyday I have someone ask for me specifically and not even then, they don't tell me immediately tell me 'I'm not a threat' like a scared child." Gerard snorted and covered his mouth to prevent pieces of chocolate from falling out of his mouth.

"Really?" He squawked, laughing as he looked at Ramona.

She giggled and held up her hands, " _Look_ , everything I have _ever_ heard from Gertrude is terrifying. She stuck wood shavings into a member of the desolation, she has or will get C4, she buys a few Leitners off of _ebay_ and she burns the Gorilla skin of the Stranger! That takes some serious guts!"

Gertrude paused, "I haven't... done the last two yet."

Ramona groaned, "Well, get to it! It has to stop the Unknowing, but that's not for a while. Nikola is creepy, but I do kind of want to meet her."

"You're _insane_ ," Gerard said, laughing harder. "How are you not dead yet?"

She grinned and she chomped into the chocolate bar again, "It's been trying for 25 slutty, slutty years." She howled at the bad reference and ended up wheezing. "I cannot wait for that to be a thing!" She coughed and took a deep breath. "Thank you two for that. It's been a while since I laughed that hard."

Gerard shook his head and looked to Gertrude, "Kids these days, huh?"

"Quite," She mused, going to sit at her table. "So, any other antidotes you'd like to share?"

Ramona got her breathing back and managed to remember one before she started snickering again, "So, plumbers."

Gerard groaned, "If this is a setup-"

"No, not yet. Nikola has a mansion or something, yeah? Well, a drain gets clogged-"

" _Ramona_ ," He snickered. She wheezed and kept going.

"She looks up a plumber and his name is something _Skinner,_ " She said. Gertrude had to clear her throat and the younger adults gave her an amused look. "So of course she calls him. It's late in the day, and she's willing to get it rush ordered, yeah? So he gets up there, and she meets him and leads him in. There are bodies _everywhere_. Apparently, he almost trips on an arm. Nikola is _so confused_." She grinned. "So there's a drain in the back and it's covered in nasty liquid, three guesses what it is and the first two don't count. But he ignores it like a good plumber and gets to work. He pulls out a nasty clump of _something_ , and he puts it in a little bag for her to see before taking it back to his truck to get rid of. The entire time, she was whispering in his ear about skinning him. He ignored her so bad, she started whispering about eating him."

Gertrude cleared her throat again, "She just... let him leave?"

Ramona looked over her shoulder, "Imagine being in her shoes! This man has completely ignored everything she's painstakingly laid out. She's flabbergasted! But she calls him back the next day and it's awful! And she's invited Jude Perry to come watch with her and they sent this man _packing_." She coughed into her arm, "Hey, would you be ok if I left little sticky notes for the next Archivist to find and ponder about? I want to confuse him so badly. He's such an idiot."

"I hope not. He'd make Gertrude turn over in her grave," Gerard snickered, finishing his chocolate bar.

"He gets better. He goes from chopping up the Web table to setting off C4 in the middle of the Unknowning. Well, his assistant does that. But he does get better," She insisted. "The people around him are competent." She groaned, "I have to wait another few years. until that has to happen. I need a bucket list. I want to meet some of the other avatars. I'm kind of annoyed I never got to meet Agnes. The only thing we hear about her is from people who wanted to use her. It was symbolic, but..." She sighed. "She didn't want her destiny. She had a single flame of doubt and was snuffed. I hate it."

She shook her head, "I need to head home, I've said too much."

Gertrude rose, "I'll show you out. But I have one more question. Why do you want to meet the avatars?" No tingling.

Ramona looked down, but then up, "I... I don't completely know. Maybe it's the fact that even monsters sometimes need friends. Yeah, they might try to kill me, but I'm just crazy and stupid. Good night. Gerard, Gertrude has my address and phone number if you ever want to talk or stop by." She faced the door and paused when she saw it wasn't Gertrude's door. "Well, time to meet one of them-"

"Ramona, no-" Gerard shouted, but it was too late. She had already opened the door and stepped through.


	5. Chapter 5

The hallway was just like Helen had described it. It slanted slightly and it had frames and pictures and mirrors everywhere. Michael was nowhere in sight, so she sighed and started walking, knowing that the door was no longer behind her. Ramona knew to keep an eye out for a frame that didn't have a reflection, so she kept an eye out. Whistling random tunes, she headed out. She knew there were dangerous things here. She knew Michael was dangerous. She knew she was out of the Web's influence, but she had to be fearless.

"Hello? I know you're listening," She said to no one, not quite shouting. Ramona kept walking, keeping an eye on the shadows around her. The moment one danced out of place, she would look over curiously. "My name is Ramona Shelley. And you would be Michael Shelley, or the who who twisted with you used to be called that, right?"

"That is one way to say it, Ramona Shelley," A voice crooned in her ear. She chuckled and danced a step away from him, turning around. The Distortion was tall and ever-shifting with wild blonde hair and wild eyes. 

Ramona grinned and held out her hand, "Hello Michael. Are you ok if I call you Michael? If you have something you'd prefer, I'd like to know!" She knew he could hurt her in an instant, but he liked to watch and wait.

He cocked his head, "You are.... an odd one, Ramona Shelley. Tell me, how is it that you and I share the last name?" He took her hand slowly, shaking it. 

"I think it's a coincidence. Either only you or Elias or Jonah or whatever he's calling himself could probably tell I'm not from this world, but I guess I'm here to stay? I want to keep things on track, something I'm sure you've noticed," She said.

He grinned, "Indeed, World Walker. Are you ok if I call you World Walker?" Ramona lit up at the title.

"It's perfect! Thank you, ever fearful one!" She released his hand to curtsy low. "Were you the one to bring me here? To a world that is not my own?"

"I am not aware if I did. I have been following you, however. I'm sure you've noticed," He said. He began to continue down the hallway and Ramona walked beside him. 

She hummed as she looked at a painting that made her eyes hurt, "Yeah. Sorry I didn't knock when I came in, I know it's rude. But do you have any plans I should be aware of? I know you probably don't like the Stranger and the Corruption. I don't plan on aligning myself with the latter, can't think too far. It just... spreads and destroys. The Stranger isn't someone I'd like to offend quite yet."

He hummed as he spared her a glance, "You walk my halls with no fear, so why do you fear them?"

Ramona swallowed, "I'm afraid of a few things. I... don't share those unless you're a friend, but you've probably noticed." Michael hummed again and paused at a door.

"Do you trust me, World Walker?" He asked looking at it. She stared before shaking her head.

"Not completely, but am I an idiot? No. I'll go through," Said the assistant as she went up to the door and knocked. It was hollow and she smiled at Michael. "I hope we'll be able to talk on friendly terms more. Can I make you some art to hang up?" She looked around the hallway.

Michael laughed and knit his large, spindly fingers together, "This is quite a first, World Walker. I will take it, but I may not hang it on my walls. We shall see." Ramona nodded and looked at the door and opened it.

* * *

She was back home. The house was dark, but she remembered the basic layout and worked her way to the nearest light switch. Clicking it on, Ramona wasn't surprised to see the spiderwebs in her home had gotten a little larger, but still kept to their corners. "You can't get out too much. I might have some people coming to stay over," She said, looking to a digital clock on the wall. It was three am of the same night she had left Gertrude's home. 

"Nice to know they're honest enough," She said, already planning to break a few mirrors to make random shapes and angles with them. Heading to clean herself up, she went to shower and head to bed.

* * *

"Please don't do that again," Gertrude said when the old woman arrived the next morning and saw Ramona retyping a statement. "You quite scared Gerard."

She looked up, "It was three AM when I got back. I didn't want to wake you all." She sighed and lowered her hands, "I... I'll... I'll drop by later. I was going to go purchase a bed for any guests later, and I was either going to ask Martin or him if they'd like to come with? They are some of the taller people I know, so if it can't fit them, then I'll keep looking." She went back to her statement and Gertrude only stared.

Nodding, she pushed her door open, "I'll speak to him tonight. You're going to spoil him."

"They both need care and if caring for them is 'spoiling' them, then I'd do it fourteen times over," Ramona responded, looking to her lighter. Gertrude had _deeply_ expressed that it was never to be lit inside the archives, so it was merely an item of significance. 

The Archivist sighed again and entered her office, leaving Ramona to her thoughts. She sighed, "Shove it down, Ramona. You killed that thing three years ago. You know what happens to him."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you either had a crush or you killed someone," A friendly voice teased from the doorway. Ramona looked up and smiled.

"Marty! Hey! I didn't expect to see you down here!" She grinned, saving the progress on the work before standing. "What's up?"

He walked into the room, looking around nervously, "W-Well, you come to visit me sometimes ans I-I figured why not, right? I mean, this place isn't haunted like everyone says it is, is it?" He wrung his hands. Ramona laughed and began to head out.

"No, it's not, but we don't want some people coming in here unless it's necessary. Do you want to go get lunch? There's a place around the corner from my flat and I'm _dying_ to try it," She asked. Martin relaxed more as they walked out, but someone came in. She sighed and looked at her friend, "I need to handle this, but if you want to wait out here, I'll be out in about 15 minutes?"

Martin deflated, "It's fine, Ramona-"

She narrowed her eyes, "Martin. Wait here. We're going to lunch, but I don't want Gertrude on my-"

"Go, dear. I'll handle this one. Could you pick something up for Gerard later? Or he might show up," Gertrude said as she emerged from her office. She smiled at the tall man next to her assistant, "You must be Martin. Ms. Shelley has said a great many things about you. I believe you're also the reason she refuses to drink any tea other than yours." She teased. The statement giver looked confused at the banter, but Gertrude waved him in. "Go, have fun."

Ramona chuckled and walked out the door, leaving Martin to wonder exactly what happened before following her.

* * *

They were eating at some random pub and of course, Ramona tried the most American food she could find: a burger. She ate a few bites before shaking her head, but finished it nonetheless. Martin picked a normal sandwich, but they spoke about work and random happenings, when it came up.

Martin sipped at his drink, "So, Ray, who were you talking about earlier? A crush or a murder?"

She was halfway through sipping her pop before it came shooting out her nose, "M-MARTIN NO MIDDLE NAME BLACKWOOD." Her screech garnered a few nasty looks, making Martin chuckle nervously, but he was also grabbing napkins to wipe it up.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean..." He desperately began wiping it up. 

Ramona coughed and pounded on her chest, "M-Martin, i-if I die from pop inhalation, I leave all of my belongings to you." Grabbing a few wipes herself, she blew her nose and tucked that one into her pocket. Helping him clean up, she winced, "Actually, if I die at all, I'm leaving you everything. I'll write up a will tonight."

Peering up, Martin winced again, "I said I was sorry! And that's a little dramatic, don't you think?"

She coughed into her arm again, "Yeah, maybe, but still. But I'm also going to appreciate the fact you think the thing I said could easily have been a crush or a murder. It's the first. I had a crush on a podcast character a few years ago and I barely got over it, but I'm getting back into the show and you know how that can go." She slumped and sighed. "I thought I had killed the stupid thing, but nope! Still there."

Martin chuckled, "That reaction was kind of amusing, actually. Which-"

"Ramona?" Someone asked as they walked past their booth. She looked up and froze in surprise.

"Gerard, hey, I didn't expect to see you so soon. Gertrude asked me to grab you something on the way back to work, but we both know her," She said, suddenly stiff. Martin looked between them and smiled at the newcomer and scoot over.

He pat the spot, "Why don't you take a seat with us? It seems like you need to catch up." Gerard hesitated, but he nodded, taking his spot.

"We didn't see you after you left the group yesterday. We were worried about you getting home safely," He said ambiguously.

Ramona relaxed and shook her head, "I made a friend on the way home, I think. He made sure I got home safely. We talked and it was three AM when I got back and I didn't want to wake anyone by calling. If it happens again, I'll let you know." She looked at her fries and glowered at them. "Martin, I'm still mad at you."

Gerard looked at the fries and then to Martin, "What happened?"

He laughed nervously, "I might have said something and her drink came out her nose." Ramona whined and covered her face, making the men smile. 

The goth laughed, "What did you say?" Ramona glared at Martin, who looked between the two nervously.

"Martin, if you tell him, I'm taking you out of my hypothetical will. It will take two months worth of tea for me to talk to you again," Ramona threatened.

Gerard's head swiveled between them, "Ramona, Gertrude makes amazing tea and you turned it down last night." He shook his head, "Nice job, Martin. Don't tell me. I have a feeling that she can hold a grudge for a mile." The gentler man sighed in relief and Ramona grinned in victory.

"You're still my favorite friend, Martin," She said, reaching across the table and patting him on the hand. 

Martin rolled his eyes, "You're a full breakdown from announcing me your little brother." Gerard snorted and eventually ordered something. There was some friendly conversation and eventually, everyone went their separate ways. 

The man chuckled as they came back to the Institute, "So, does he remind you of that character?" Ramona tripped and fell on her wrist on the stair. She grunted as pain erupted, but it didn't feel too bad. "S-Sorry! Are you ok?"

She nodded and stood, rubbing her wrist, "Yeah, I really need to be more careful. Is it that obvious?" She winced at the tone.

"Not too much? But I've never seen you freeze like a deer in headlights before. So, I kinda figured, well..." He trailed and Ramona smiled and shook her head.

Looking up, the woman grinned, "Martin, if anyone _ever_ tries to say you're oblivious, you're not, trust me. Things are going to get rough, but... I'll do my best to be there for you, yeah?" He faltered, but nodded.

"Just... don't leave me hanging?" He asked.

Ramona thought for a moment before she snapped her fingers with her good hand, "I have an idea!" She gestured him closer and whispered something in his ear. He relaxed, but nodded. "It'll force me to keep track of days anyway. When we finish a jumble, we'll go for drinks unless something's gone wrong, yeah?" Martin nodded and they went their respective ways back into their offices.

Before the end of the day, there was a sticky note with the letter 'A' on a community cork board.


	6. Chapter 6

The days passed too slow and too fast for Ramona. She spent them taking statements and retyping statements and doing a bit of followup and generally learning more of her new world. She spent free time in 'Artefact' Storage and memorizing everything in there slowly and getting to know everyone. Jonathon (who really hated it when she called him that) was still a wet blanket, but he partially got used to her presence. He didn't respond much to her, but grumbled when she brought a cheap film camera and took pictures of them together (he never noticed one where Martin snuck up behind him and gave him bunny ears). 

Gerard was also amused when she took some pictures of them together. She had finally got around to purchasing that extra bed and he had all but moved in. He had long since expressed distaste of living at his 'dead' mother's home and with permission, had set up something of a base there. He still traveled around, but Ramona had told him he always had a place there. Neither brought up the fact that when she made a picture wall, there was a photograph of them 'reading' at a nearby table, but the window was dark and they were asleep. No one had been in the apartment, but given the fact that Martin also had a key to her apartment and some avatars had a habit of dropping in, if could have been any one of them.

When winter passed, flowers erupted again and she began to sit, staring at a bunch of flowers that appeared one day. Gerard would give her an odd look, but she was mostly quiet. She'd refresh them when they began to wilt too much, but when Gerard found her sobbing one night, he put them in the fridge and brought her over to the couch, "Ramona, what's going on?"

She shook her head, putting some distance between them and hugging a pillow, "It's d-different! It's not right! Forget-me-not's don't look like that! H-How do they know?!" She screamed, getting up on shaky knees to head into the kitchen. Gerard rose and pulled her into a hug as she struggled, "Let me go, Gerard! I-I need to s-smash them!" She clawed at his sides weakly, getting weaker and weaker until she leaned completely into his chest. "How to they know?" She sobbed, hugging him.

"I don't know," He whispered, rubbing her back gently. "Breathe, breathe, I'm here for you, breathe..." He held her until her sobs merged to hiccups, her hiccups to sniffles and he lowered her back to the couch. Pulling her into his lap, Gerard rocked her back and forth, "Are you better?"

Ramona nodded, "They were my Mom's favorite. She died four years ago, even before all this. She used to stare at them for hours and I got into the habit too. It was memorizing and it was calming and it was one of the last things I had of her. I haven't told _anyone_ here. Not you, Not Martin, not Gertrude. Gerry, I-I... They're different. I've been trying to find it, but some bastard..."

He tucked her under his chin, knowing he hadn't done this before and taking care, "Is this something to do with the Spiral? The Corruption? Or someone from your world?"

She sniffled and leaned into his chest, "I-I don't know? Maybe Michael, but I'll have to ask him? I... I don't know, Gerry. I don't know..." She sniffled and relaxed. "I'm tired..."

"I'm not going anywhere," Gerard whispered. 

"Yes you are, Gerard. You have a year, two tops- I'm sorry." She whimpered and pulled out of his arms weakly. Tears began to well up again, something that didn't slip his notice. 

He grasped her hands before she could run off, "Hey, I remember our first conversation. You told me to make the most of it. I've been trying." He squeezed her hands, "Ramona..." He shook his head, "I'm sorry." He let go of her hands and looked down. She struggled for a moment with her thoughts before picking up one of his hands to hold. Kneeling, she kissed one of his knuckles and put the back of his hand to her forehead, crying gently.

"I'm sorry," Breathed Ramona before she got up and headed back to their bedroom. Gerard stared after her before looking back to his hand. He stared before curling up, cursing his lack of social graces.

* * *

"What did you do to poor Gerard?" Gertrude asked when she walked in the next morning. Ramona was getting ready to put up the next sticky note and paused. Gertrude raised an eyebrow, "He arrived at my home last night and asked to sleep there. He was in quite a daze and even asked me for advice. I don't think I have to tell you what kinda of advice." She teased before heading in. Ramona took a deep breath, but composed herself and went to go put it up. Taking the 'J' down and replacing it with a 'K', she paused when she saw Martin there, looking slightly dazed.

"Hey, Marty, are you ok?" She asked, spotting two flowers in his hands. He shook himself out of it and held them out.

He cleared his throat, "Gerard kinda ran in? Looking for you, but then he spotted me and told me to give these to you?" Ramona looked at them and blinked slowly, taking them. "A red and a pink carnation. Admiration, unforgotten, a mother's love, gratitude and I believe love? D-Did something happen?"

Ramona smiled slowly, "He... I... Kinda. Nothing bad, but... I might have... kinda told him I liked him? And ran off?" 

He gasped, "Ramona! You don't do that!"

She whined, "I know! I know, I know, I know, but it looked like he was going to and backed off, so I kind of kissed his hand and then ran away? Look, I know I messed up, but... I guess I can fix this somehow?" Smiling, Ramona tapped Martin on the nose and headed off to the bathroom to put the flowers in her hair. Spotting the spider in the corner, she rolled her eyes, "So, does it look good?" There was no response of course, so she let it be.

* * *

The day was hell. There was at least two drunks who stumbled in near leaving time and she couldn't leave without taking their statements, and one started to throw a chair around the room, so she had to clean that mess up and she ended up cutting her hand, so she had to go to the hospital to get that stitched up. Her phone also fell and shattered beyond repair, but there was nothing she could do for that... The flowers in her hair were wilted and tangled in her hair, but she hadn't taken them home yet. 

Today had started off so well... 

Grumbling as she finally made it up to her flat, she unlocked her door. Pushing inside, she curled around it and leaned her forehead on the door as she locked it again. "If anyone's here right now... I've had a really long day and... I'm tired."

"Then get in the shower and get some rest," Gerard said from the couch. He looked over the back of the couch and spotted the flowers, smiling to himself, but it soon cleared up. "I tried calling you to make sure you were ok."

"I need a bag to cover my hand. I can't get it wet for 48 hours," She groaned, holding up the hand. "And it fell and broke. I need a new one." Pushing herself off the door, Ramona looked over, "Can... Can I come cuddle?"

He blinked, "Sure? I'm reading, but-" Gerard smiled when she trudged over and flopped over his legs, tucking her arms under her chin. The goth laughed and scratched her back, "Are you ok?"

"Four stitches and a broken phone. Two drunks came in at closing. Today was hell except for three things," She said, relaxing completely at the feeling. "Two flowers and a handsome man scratching my back." He flushed slightly and she peered up. "I had a feeling you'd blush at that. You're cute."

Gerard pinched her back gently, "I'm not cute."

Ramona huffed as she pushed herself up, "Right, you're terrifying." She sighed again and leaned on his arm. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I... I'm worried. I don't want to be in this for a while, but... I'm happy now. I've always lost, but I find comfort in memory. I want to remember you, Gerry."

"I don't want to leave you broken hearted, Ramona. Are you sure?" He asked quietly. He looked at her, "I want to take things easy for now. I... I've never had time for girlfriends."

She snorted, "Congrats, you're talking to a girl with two relationships that were both before I was 20 and nothing since. I'm just as lost." She curled up closer, "I just want to sit like this for now..."

"Then I'll be your pillow," He said, watching her fall asleep. 

Gerard would be lying if he said he was't worried about dying. He knew it was a painful subject, so he didn't ask how he died, and he knew that Ramona had a plan she needed to keep to it, even if it hurt her. She had admitted a long time ago over a bottle of wine that she knew she was going to get hurt, but it was also going to be on her terms. 

Gertrude had approached him a short while ago about traveling to find an end to the end of the Unknowing. Indeed, they were planning to go traveling so... they were getting their passports ready. He knew Ramona already knew. Maybe... He shook his head and kissed the top of Ramona's. The only woman to show him kindness.


	7. Chapter 7

Ramona winced as she was finally able to get her stitches taken out. She had mentioned it to Gertrude and she wasn't surprised to learn a few years down the road that the man who had thrown the chair had gone missing. Not that _she_ was going to say anything... 

Finished with the patch, she left, looking up at the night sky. Stars glimmered and she smiled as she walked, almost running into an old man. She caught herself in time, barely ducking out of the way, "I'm sorry, Sir..." She blinked when she saw him. He was... _old,_ tiny and shriveled and there was a spark in his eye that people his age just didn't have. "Are you Mr. Fairchild?"

He smiled as he quietly began to regard her, "Indeed I am, and you seem to have me at a disadvantage Ms....?"

"Ramona Shelley. Sorry, I've heard of you and some of your past times and I kind of wanted to say that I wish others had as much passion for the world around them as you do. It's such a big world, isn't it?" She asked jokingly.

A more genuine smile began to cross his face, "Indeed it is, young lady. Would you care to walk with an old man on this chill night?"

She bowed playfully, "I would love to." Rising, she held out her elbow to him, "So, how are you on this fine evening?"

He looped his arm through hers, "It's a beautiful night indeed! May I ask where you've heard of me?" There was a knowing tone in his voice, but Ramona merely laughed.

"I work as an assistant in the Archives at the Magnus Institute, Sir Simon! I've heard a great many things and out of most of them, you seem to be the avatar who has the most... love... in what you do. Is it true you fell in love with the Vast? I know about the church, but I don't think I'd mind hearing about it from you. If I remember correctly, Italian, right?"

Simon smiled, "Right on the nose! You're assuming I have a way with words? What if I could show you?" The lilt to his voice gave in slightly as he let himself fall back into an old accent.

Ramona thought about it for a moment, "Would I be killed or hurt? I don't think I'd mind it." He nodded and as they both took a step forward, suddenly, they were falling. Ramona gasped and tensed, but after a moment, forced herself to relax and look around. They were above the clouds and it was admittedly hard to breathe, but... the view and openness of it all was stunning. Simon watched her face keenly as he continued to walk through the air as if it was a street. He chuckled went Ramona began to shriek with laughter and looked down. "Everything's so small. It's... A little scary, but... It's such a big world..."

"Indeed, Miss Shelley. Time to head back, I believe," He said and Ramona nodded. She wasn't in any position to argue and with a blink of an eye...

* * *

...She crashed into her bed. Grunting loudly, she coughed and footsteps came running and Gerard stared in confusion as his girlfriend began to push herself up. "Tell me you didn't try to make friends with a Fairchild," He said weakly.

"He's a nice man," She demanded and finally sat up, laughing. "How bad does my hair look?" She joked.

Gerard shook his head, "You're playing with fire, Ramona. These people aren't normal."

"I know, Gerry. And I almost ran into Simon Fairchild, the 500 year old man? Literally. I figured it would have been easier to apologize and make a good impression than to not and get dropped somewhere less pleasant than my bed," She said, running her fingers through her hair. "I'm trying to be careful which I seek out. I'm not going to be going into the Buried. I'm also not going to talk to a Hunter if I can help it. Not after Michael called me World Walker." When Gerard was still quiet, Ramona sighed and stood, walking over. "Gerry... Can I ask you to do something for me?"

His gaze hardened for a moment as she took his hands, "Depends on what it is, Mona."

She smiled sadly, "If you're genuinely worried I'm going to turn out like your mother or Gertrude or Icarus... Please let me know. I can't stop walking the line completely, but I'll try to rein it in if you want."

Gerard relaxed and he let out a sigh of relief, "It... It's not just that. I... I've seen people get hurt by these things. I don't want the same to happen to you."

"I promise not to touch the Slaughter, The End, the Buried, the Corruption, or the Dark if I can help it. The Corruption will be coming for the Archives in the coming years, but I know how to handle that witch," She said. "The avatar won't get close enough, and Dekker is going to take care of Amherst. I'm rather sad that I never got to meet-"

" _Mona_ ," Gerard drew out, making her laugh harder. She kissed him quickly, grinning.

"Sorry, my heart is still racing," Ramona breathed, but Gerard kissed her back.

He smiled as he rubbed a lock of hair between his fingers, "You're weird. C'mon, let's get you to bed." She pouted, but headed to the dresser to get changed. Gerard rolled his eyes as she began to undress, but just leaned against the door. She had said once that America was a weird place to grow up, so changing in front of others wasn't all that odd, but... He couldn't help the eyebrow that went up when her hips wiggled when she stepped into her pajama pants. Without even looking at him, she dove onto her bed and crawled under. "You're _so_ weird."

She grinned, "You like me for it." Gerard walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, which still partially smelled of ozone.

"Maybe, World Walker," He mused and kissed her temple. He pushed himself up, but Ramona's hand shot out.

The woman looked up, "Share the bed?" Gerard hesitated and she let his wrist go, "I'm not planning anything except sleep and maybe cuddling. I promise. I'm not going to get upset if you don't."

He faltered and relented, removing his long coat before crawling in next to her. Wrapping each other in their arms, things were quiet and they went to sleep quickly. It might have been because they were both tired or maybe it was the fact that it was nice to know that the one they cared about was right in their arms.

* * *

Gerard woke up the next morning with the sound of tweeting birds, whistling and the sound of something cooking. He sat up as he wondered for a brief moment where he was, but he knew he was in Ramona's bed and she was cooking pancakes and eggs. It was her day off specifically, so they had slept in. Gerard looked to the alarm clock on the far wall. It was almost 9 am. They were usually up around 7 am, so this was... odd to say the least, but he also had to admit that he was well rested, or better than usually, at least. Getting up, he headed to the living room, where he found Ramona scrambling some eggs. 

He smiled and walked up behind her, "Good morning. Something smells good." He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her head, as she was rather short.

"Sure as hell isn't me. I woke up smelling like ozone. I'm going to need to shower after I wash up," She mused, tilting her head so she could kiss the underside of his jaw. Gerard squeezed her waist and closed his eyes. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere, Gerard Keay. I'm taking the day off for you. We're going to do anything you want to."

"Anything," He said skeptically. 

Ramona looked up to meet his gaze upside down, "Anything, Gerry. If you want to spend the day hunting down Leitners and burning them, we can do that. Weird soap opera? We can do that. Wading through sewage? I'm going to complain, but we can do that. Sitting in bed telling funny stories? We can do that. It's all up to you."

He hummed, "I want to eat breakfast for now. After that, I don't think I'll be upset if we redyed my hair?" She gasped and whirled around.

"Really? I thought you usually did it yourself?" She asked, looking at his hair. Yes, it was starting to show the roots, but she couldn't see the color of it. Gerard smiled shyly and she stood on tiptoe to kiss him, "I would gladly help." 


	8. Chapter 8

There was an official-looking man standing before Rosie's desk, shifting nervously, "I-Is this where I make statements about the odd?" Ramona looked up as she heard him. The woman nodded and looked down the hall.

"Right down that hall. Ask for Ms. Shelley," She said. The man nodded and began to head down the hall. If it was who she thought it was... There was a tingling in her spine and she knew it would be an important statement. Before the man got to the office area, Ramona rose and scurried to Gertrude's office and knocked. 

Peeking her head in, she saw the woman glancing over various statements, "Hey, you're going to want to take a special look at this one. Do you want me to get it?"

"I can. Thank you for letting me know," Gertrude mumbled as she put down the statements. Ramona nodded and stepped out, smiling to the man who wrung his hands.

"She'll be out in a moment, Sir. I wanted to get you the Archivist. You seem rather nervous," She mused, knowing he was actually quite composed.

He relaxed, "Thank you. Are you Ms. Shelley?"

"Ye-" The door opened and Gertrude offered her usual tight british smile.

She pulled it open more, "Are you here to give a statement? I'll be able to help you in here."

He nodded and followed Gertrude in, relaxing, "Thank you. Your help does mean a lot to me." The door closed behind him. Ramona stared at the door and sighed, going to change the sticky note in the hallway. Things were mounting up quickly. It was already late June and Tim was going to be joining soon. Martin was still low on the archive's pecking order and she had tried to find Sasha, but Gertrude had refused to divulge the other woman's location in order to make sure that Ramona had an air of mystery when it came time for her succession.

As for Gerard, he was still working on hunting down Leitners and lighting them up. He was never gone for more than a few days at a time, and when he did come back, Ramona tried to make sure there was a warm meal for him, but he seemed to be more interested in Ramona's time. They were still sharing the same bed, though they kept it to cuddling. She still hung out with Martin and Michael (when his door showed up) when she could, but things were slowly mounting up. There was a slight uptick in statements and it didn't seem to be ending. Gerard understood and gave her her space, if only to occasionally drop by at work and give her a new red carnation.

Things were going peacefully. For now.

* * *

It was a dark day when Ramona walked in and saw a new bouquet of Forget-Me-Not's in her vase instead of the usual red carnation and she froze. It was usually the time Rosie or Gertrude came in, but it didn't register as she stared at the flowers. She didn't hear Gertrude walking up beside her, asking her what she was looking at. The old woman's face fell on the flowers and she scowled. "Who could have delivered these here?" She picked up the vase and carried them out, noticing Ramona's eyes were still foggy. Sighing, she knew that the woman wouldn't have a kind reaction when she snapped out of it and went to find someone she could... somewhat trust in this large web.

She found him in the research hall, "Jon, have you seen Martin? I need him for something."

The man in question looked up with a glower, "He's somewhere. I know he's here, but where... He goes lost easily here." Gertrude hummed and walked in further. 

"Martin? Are you here?" She called. A round face popped up and he paled.

"Is Rae ok? Usually she's the one who comes looking for me and-" Gertrude gave him a flat look and he cleared his throat, "Right, sorry. Coming." She nodded in satisfaction and began to lead him out. Martin followed just like Ramona did when she first joined, she noted. Quiet. Nervous. Underestimated. "A-Are those forget-me-nots? Ramona usually has a bad reaction to them. Gerard brought it up over lunch once-"

She turned around, "It's best you forget about Gerard. If you act like you know him, things won't go easy for you. They'll understand. I want you to take these to Artefact Storage to Sasha. It belongs in the pending section. Someone keeps sending them to Ms. Shelley and I'd like to find out who. Meet me back by Ramona's desk. She still hasn't-"

There was a loud scream of frustration and the sound of sobbing. A few employees looked to the sound in shock, but Gertrude frowned. "Make sure she hasn't hurt herself. I'll worry about the flowers." Martin nodded and bolted towards the sound of the screams. Gertrude looked at a nearby man and put the flowers into his hands, "Take this to Artefact Storage and give this to Sasha James to put in pending artifacts. Thank you for your time." She began to her office again.

She arrived to see Martin and Ramona sitting on the floor. He was holding her, shushing her as she sobbed. Martin looked up nervously, but he focused back on Ramona. Gertrude regarded them quietly, but went to her office to call Gerard. He said he was on the trail of a Leitner, but he would be over when he could. He did falter slightly when he was told someone had sent her flowers, but Gertrude pushed him to find it. Ramona would understand.

Gerard found her curled up under her desk in the Archives. Gertrude had taken a stronger position in recording statements and Martin had been summoned back to his post. Ramona had insisted she was fine and there were several spiders scattered over the top of her desk, all of which fled when Gerard came into the room.

"Ramona? I'm here, are you ok?" He asked, heading over to her desk. He knew she was here somewhere, but he didn't know where exactly. There was a quiet sniffle and he pushed the chair back to see her there. "Are you ok?" She held out her arms and he pulled her closer. "Hey, I'm here. I'm sorry it took so long. I should have come right away."

She shook her head as she buried her face into his chest, "I-I understand, Ge-Gerry. I want you to do the world good. Promise me that no matter what happens... You'll always put the world and Leitners first. I don't want you missing one just because I had a fit." Gerard frowned, but nodded, tucking his nose into her hair.

"I promise, Ramona. I'm sorry," He whispered. She clutched his shirt tightly, tears soaking into it.

"Me too. I..." She trembled, "I..."

He chuckled weakly, "Yeah. Me too." He kissed her forehead and she giggled with a bubble in her throat.

"Goth," Ramona whispered, pulling back to play with his hair. It was soft.

Butting his head against hers gently, Gerard kissed her nose, "World Walker." 

Gertrude's door opened, "Gerard. I need to speak with you. It's an important matter. We have a location of the Gorilla skin." The couple's heads popped up and she rolled her eyes, "This is the Archives, not a love boat. We have work to do."

"S-Sorry, Gertrude," Ramona said as she climbed off Gerard's lap. They pushed themselves up and Gerard squeezed her hand before slipping past her. Relaxing, Ramona sat in her chair and cleaned herself up some before getting back to work. She wondered when Tim was going to show up. Probably best to start looking into Smirke for him.

* * *

The next case she remembered was when a man, rather buff looking in complete honesty, came through, looking to give a statement. It took Ramona only a few moments to know who this was before nodding and taking out a paper and stuck an extra, blank statement sheet under the others for her own use. This was going to be a bad idea, but... With a deep breath, she entered. The statement wasn't that bad to get down, but when it came time, Ramona took out the blank sheet, "Is there anything you can tell us about the gym so we can follow it up? We're not going to report you, but it's policy to write this all down."

He nodded and took the pen before scrawling down what he could, "I-I just want this out of my life. W-Will there be closure?"

"Some people say it helps, some have to live with what happened, but I want you to know that there's a reason we're always busy. This place isn't just where people go for a harmless bump in the night," She said.

The muscle builder looked up, "T-There are others with... with experiences like mine."

She made a so-so gesture, "Not exactly, but I can't go into any more detail about it, but know that we have your statement. Thank you for your time." She collected the pages and showed him out. Taking the addresses and name page, she tucked it into her pocket. Swallowing, she walked to Gertrude's office on shaky knees. Before she even touched the door, a voice called her to come in. Doing so, there was a moment of panic when she saw Gerard sitting at the table in the small office.

He smiled, but it turned into a look of worry when he looked at her, "Hey, are you alright?"

Gertrude stared at her, "If you plan on doing something stupid, keep me out of it." Ramona nodded quietly and sat next to Gerard.

"I... Found the location of a Boneturner by the name of-"

"No," He cut off, closing the book. "Are you hoping to make _friends_ with them? You can't reason with them!" He glared, but noticed she wasn't meeting his gaze. "You're going to do it no matter what I tell you, aren't you?"

She bit her lip, "I... Have heard stories about this one. He's... a neutral party. He doesn't know the name of his Entity or that there's even rituals. All he knows is that he wants to let people feel their best and I..."

"What are you going to give up?" Gerard asked quietly. He knew she wasn't as stupid as he behavior sometimes suggested, but she was still wanting support.

Holding up her left hand, Ramona stuck out her pinkie finger, "I know he can make it look like I never had a finger on this hand to begin with. I know it's going to hurt, but-"

"Why not a toe or something less important?" He asked.

She shook her head, "I want it to be a near complete, clean removal and every part of the foot is important to balance and moving. I wanted to let you know I was going to do this, so not to be surprised?" He looked down and nodded. 

Taking her hand, he kissed her knuckles, "Do you want me to go with you?" Ramona saw Gertrude staring and she deflated slightly.

"As much as I want you to... I think you're more important here, Gerry. I'm going to give them a call and see if I can catch a train up. I want to get this done as soon as I can," She mumbled. Gerard nodded and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Gerard." Standing, she hugged him and quickly left.


	9. Chapter 9

It was colder when Ramona came back three days later, holding a small jar that rattled. She went up to her apartment and unlocked it, finding the lights were out. She wasn't surprised, it was in the odd mix of early morning, late night that made people grumble and that's what she did when she kicked off her shoes and went immediately to the nearest bed and flopped into it, sighing happily as Gerard's smell entered her nose. Curling under his covers, she fell into a deeper sleep than she had in a month. 

Gerard woke up an hour after she fell asleep, looking to the woman in the other bed. It seemed she had a similar idea, he mused quietly, to surround herself in comfort. Getting up, he tucked her in and went into the living room, seeing the jar. He froze at it, seeing the clean white bones, but there was something else in there.... Walking closer, he noticed one of the bones had a cord wrapped around it to form a bracelet. Whether she was going to give that to him or to wear it herself, it was... weird. 

Putting the jar out of his thoughts, he sighed and walked out, ready to hunt down more Leitners. They were both getting easier and harder to track down as time went by, but there was an odd itching under the Institute more than usual and he couldn't do much about it... Maybe there were tunnels underneath the place, but _where..._?

* * *

Ramona slept for three days. She dreamt of pain and bones popping and of darkness. She had faint hazes of people coming to visit her, giving her food and water, cooling her face, and one instance of water and a tub... 

She eventually awoke as the sun was rising and her nose was smushed into something firm, but soft. She looked up to see Gerard sleeping, snoring gently as he held her close. "I love you," She breathed, watching his face. There was a look of peace there that he never wore when he was awake, twisted by his hardships. She hated how people treated him, using him for their own ends. If she could give him a little bit of happiness, no matter how weird.... She'd be happy with that. It had been almost 8 months since she had met him, but there was a bond forged through fighting what most didn't know was there. She loved the man.

"I love you too," He whispered quietly, but his eyes didn't open. Ramona blinked in confusion. Was he still asleep- He kissed her gently, long and slow and innocent. She melted into it, curling against him as he held her as close as he could. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I-I..." She blushed and hid her face in his shi- She backed up when she didn't feel his shirt and looked up in confusion. "You're not wearing a shirt."

He gave her a sheepish smile, "You kind of got my shirt wet and didn't want to let go?"

Ramona gave him a flat look, "You bathed me."

"Yes?" Gerard answered nervously. She nodded slowly, but her attention went back to his chest and she traced the scars that littered his body. "Are you mad?"

"Not really? I trust you not to do anything weird," Ramona whispered as she finally kissed his chest. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

His hands snaked over hers, "They're mine to own."

Ramona looked up, "And you do. They show how strong you are. Did you see the jar?"

He took a deep breath, "I saw they all had strings attached to them. Did you turn your bones into jewelry?"

"One is for me to wear, another to keep at the Institute for safe keeping, one for at home, and one is either a spare or..." She trailed, her gaze breaking away from his.

"Or for me. It's... creepy, but kind of sweet, I guess? I don't know if I'd like to wear my girlfriend's finger bone?" He winced. "That might get some looks, even for me."

Ramona smiled and shrugged, "It's fine, Gerard. They're backups if I need them, but it's also a bad pun."

He chuckled, "A piece of you to carry with me?" She nodded and curled into him. "Am I warm?" He asked in an amused tone.

"And soft, and cute, and handsome. I'll leave it for you if you ever want to take it, but it's up to you," Ramona shrugged. "Do you want me to go get breakfast started?"

Gerard shook his head, "I'll cook. You're probably going to have to get used to nine fingers now, huh?" He brought her left hand up and hummed, "They did good work. Did they ask for anything else? Did you make a new friend?"

Ramona chuckled, "I traded the spare skin for it. He was happy to help me get the body I had wanted, and only had a few questions. The guy who gave the statement was right, the guy was thorough. I have an easier time applying for the bank card." He laughed as he got up. "Perfectly respectable, actually. He just wants to use his talents for those who would appreciate them."

He hummed, "Understandable, but I'd still rather not meet him."

"I don't blame you. I'm going to get dressed," She said, swinging her legs out of his bed. Getting up, she stretched, noticing she was only in a T-shirt and an old pair of gym shorts. Ramona laughed at the idea of Gerard wrinkling his nose as he slid them on. Shaking her head as she changed, she eventually emerged to the smell of something greasy being cooked. Laughing, she came out and stood behind Gerard, wrapping her arms around his waist. She kissed the small eyes on the back of his spine and she felt him shiver.

"That tickles," Gerard said, looking over his shoulder.

The dish sizzled and Ramona smiled, "That smells good, Gerry. Is it sausage?" 

"I'm not going to respond to that," The man hummed. "But Martin brought it a day or two ago. He was worried. You were delirious. You had _me_ worried."

Ramona took a deep breath and put her forehead on his back, "I... I'm sorry." 

"Your scars are yours to own," He replied quietly.

"I wear them well," She responded, curling her left hand up. It was weird with only four fingers, but... It wasn't too bad. She'd get used to them. 

Gerard looked over his shoulder, "It'll be ok, Mona. It'll be ok." She nodded and squeezed him again before going to set the table. Gerard caught her up. Apparently there was some new researcher and he was making quite a stir, diving into his work more than others tended to. She nodded and affirmed that was Tim. She would introduce herself soon. Did Martin know? Yes, she was in a bit of an accident and her finger went missing, but he's not to say what happened. They'd have to tell him _something_ eventually. Yes, but they had time. Maybe, but he's not to be underestimated, so she'll tell him later. That'll go over well. Not as bad as you think, Gerry, Martin's... weird, but he'll understand. 

"Understand what? You gave up your finger for some horror you won't share," Gerard quipped under his breath. Ramona put her fork down and scowled at her plate. Gerard looked up as he realized what he said, "Ramona, I-"

"I know, Gerard. I haven't share the important things. I... I can't." She growled and knit her fingers together under the table. "I've sold my soul and I'm trying to cover my ass, but... It hurts. I know it hurts you too and I'm sorry. I..." She trembled in sadness and rage. "I've... I haven't told you what happens. Do you want to know what your life is going to look like?" She couldn't meet his gaze.

He looked at his plate before lowering his fork, "No. I'm curious, but... I don't."

She nodded and got up, going to the jar, "Do me a favor and at least carry one with you. I... I don't..." She clenched her fists before reaching and undoing the top. Taking out the middle finger bone, she swallowed and held it out to Gerard. "Keep it in your pocket or something, but... I don't want you being stuck with Gertrude when you travel. I know I'll be a phone call away, but... Please."

His dark eyes scanned her face before taking the bracelet, "You're scared, aren't you?"

"Yes," Ramona said, going back to her seat. "I'm sorry."

Gerard rand his finger over the bone, "I know, Mona. I know." He fastened it around his wrist and was surprised to find it warm. Knowing better than to ask questions, they returned to dinner. They went back to work the next day.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, you're Timothy Stoker," Ramona grinned as she leaned over the back of his chair. The man shouted and jumped away, some of the pages on his desk going flying.

"W-What- Who?" He asked, staring at Ramona.

She chuckled and bowed, "I'm everyone's resident nightmare, Ramona Shelley. It's a pleasure, Tim." The newest employee relaxed and snapped his fingers.

" _You're_ Ramona! Martin's told me about you! You weren't here because of some emergency?" He asked, a shaky smile crossing his face. 

The woman nodded and held up her wrapped left hand, "Something like that. I'd offer a high four, but I'm a bit worried. You ok?" She knew what was wrong, but couldn't give it away. 

Tim swallowed and looked back at the pages, "I... Yeah. Family issues, you know?"

Ramona nodded, "Tell me about it. All mine kinda disappeared off the face of the planet and next thing I know, it's not 2020, it's 2012." The researcher laughed, but he slowed when Ramona didn't laugh along. "Yeah. If you had any weird happenings, I'll see what I can do to help. I'm usually in the Archives and taking statements. You know how it can be here."

Tim stared and looked down, "I... I might want some help looking into stuff. My... brother... Something with a circus and this place designed by..."

"Robert Smirke? There's something to look into. I can try to some old cases that took place in his buildings, but if you can get me a list, it would make my job easier, yeah?" She asked.

He stared, "Who _are_ you?"

Ramona leaned forward, "I'm someone who shouldn't exist and you _can't tell anyone_ , got it?" He nodded slowly and she smiled, "I can promise you this, Tim. You're going to get back at it. I promise." 

"How... How do you know?" He asked, suddenly sitting closer.

She paused and took a deep breath, "You can't tell anyone and I need you to trust me. This will come back, but you can't tell anyone, not after things really need to go boom. Got it?" Her tone was serious and the man was suddenly hit with how much malice was in her voice. If she knew about the circus that killed his brother, what else did she know? 

He nodded and she crooked her finger, beckoning him closer. She cupped her hands around his ear, "It's the great Joseph Grimaldi of the Circus of the Other." Tim stiffened and she backed up. Bowing again, she offered her hand, "I'm Ramona Shelley and I hope to work with you in the future-"

"Rae! Where in the world have you been?" Martin demanded as he walked over. "I came to check on you and you were practically having a fever dream! Why are you back at work?"

She laughed weakly, "Um, I heard Gertrude calling my name-"

"We're still getting drinks later, the end of the stack was two days ago. I put them up myself to keep it going. Gertrude showed me the right stack," He said. He saw Tim, who was much paler than he usually was, "O-Oh, I'm sorry! I-I'm Martin, nice to meet you!" He held out his hand nervously and Tim shook it back.

"H-How are you..." He looked between them and Martin blinked before looking at Ramona.

He took his hand back and crossed his arms, "Have you been scaring people again? Do I have to tell Gertrude? You know she doesn't want you scaring off any potential assistants. It's no wonder she hasn't let you meet Sasha yet." 

Ramona groaned, "Whatever, _MOM_. I'm extending an olive branch to Tim. There are some files in the Archives that might be of help. I'm going to start looking through them. I've been needed to do that anyway. Her system is a _mess_." She tapped Martin's nose and was gone without much more warning.

He shook his head and looked at Tim, "That was Ramona. Someone once called her a human tornado and you know what? I don't think they were wrong."

"She's a woman, alright," He breathed. Martin chuckled and pat his shoulder gently.

"She has a boyfriend and isn't interested," He said. Tim shrugged. "So, what are you working on? I've- I've been working here a while? Maybe I can help?" Tim looked up and smiled.

* * *

Knowing she had been meaning to do it anyway, Ramona began to go through some of the boxes and reviewed some files, pulling some and throwing others around randomly. If she saw a statement she recognized, she left sarcastic sticky notes. If she didn't recognize them, but knew they had to deal with an entity... She left them anyway.

It was over the next month and a half that she, Tim, and Martin began to hang out more. When the latter wasn't there, they dove into the statements, and Tim eventually found something fascinating. "So... I'm looking at records and the list we have... Ramona... Smirke's buildings are so much more haunted than other architects. Why is that?"

"Balance of order and chaos was something he understood well, if I remember a few statements correctly. I'll bring the next few over tomorrow, if that's... Shit," She said. "I promised my-"

"Go see your boyfriend," Tim teased. "I'm not going anywhere, but the way you've put it, he only has a little bit of time left." He leaned back in his chair, "Is it one of _those_ things?" One of the things she knew.

"Yeah. I-Is that bad? I want him to be happy. I can't tell him exactly when or how, but... just a generalization. It's eating him up, but... Tim, I love him so much, but... it has to happen that way. I can only hope to lead the next Archivist how I can. But... Things have to go a certain way. Things aren't _pretty_ , Tim. You're going to have me before long after Gertrude is dead and... God, Tim, you get so _angry_." She ran a hand through her hair. She looked at him, "Tim...I'm sorry. I need to go." She threw the statements into her bag and just about headed out the door when Tim grabbed her wrist.

He smiled reassuringly, "Hey, don't worry about then. Worry about now. Go see your boyfriend. I want to meet this man someday, you know. You always go on and on about how sweet he is." Ramona smiled before nodded and slipped away.

* * *

"Gertrude, I found something important for you," Ramona said as she entered the office. It was the statement of one Abraham Janssen, back 200 something years ago during the last Unknowing. 

The Archivist looked up, pouring over a map, "Thank you, Ramona, I'll take that..." A small click on her desk made the two women aware of a tape playing on the elder's desk. "I assume that this will be an important recording for the next Archivist. Well, out with you, Ms. Shelley..." She trailed as she opened the file. "Case 7870211. Abraham Janssen. Incident occurred in the Court Theatre Buda, October 1787. Statement taken from journal entry, dated the 2nd of November of that year. Committed to tape on the 4th of October, 2013. Gertrude Robinson recording..."

Ramona didn't hear the rest as she closed the door. It was very quickly starting to show that things were going to be mounting up. Shaking her head, she headed back into the archives and began typing some into the her personal laptop. If they didn't take... She wrote them down again. 

It was crazy and stupid, but... she was going to rewrite some of the Archives. Like hell this place was going to burn-

She stiffened as she realized what she was thinking and all the NDAs she had signed and how just how much of a bad idea it was. Deleting what she had from her computer, she instead labeled a tab 'Rick Astley' and got to writing the Case Numbers she knew were important. There had been a growing list hidden at the bottom of her drawer of spiders. Putting her hand down, the spiders spread out to the edges and she was careful to not disturb their webs more than necessary as she pulled it out. Typing in the case numbers, she made sure to put a password on her computer and took the paper and her spiderweb lighter. Heading out to the back courtyard, she was careful to burn the paper to a complete crisp. Burying the ashes, she headed back into her office. 

Time to get serious.

* * *

She found the recordings under his bed while cleaning one day. It was in a decent sized shoebox hidden behind a few dirty shirts and looking inside... it didn't take an idiot to know they were absence recordings. Things for her to play when he was gone. 'Happy birthday' 'happy anniversary' 'I'm sorry' 'I love you' were but a few of the titles. Ramona swallowed thickly and put the tapes back in and put the lid on. She did take the shirts to wash and made sure the place was sparkling. 

Gerard was out on a longer hunt for some Leitners and had been gone for almost a week already. His absence made the house empty and seeing as she didn't have much else to do, she went out for a walk. Used to bigger spaces and having the energy and boredom to walk for ages, she let her feet carry her. They carried her between roads and crossing others. They carried her across a street and she swore the light read 'walk'-

She screamed as the world gave out from under her as she heard a car honk and the tires screech. 

"Ramona?" Someone asked as her world spun. She couldn't feel anything, and the world was too loud. Covering her ears, she panted. Warm hands ran over her head slowly and she began to relax, finally feeling she was standing inside of some kind of magic shop. Looking around, she saw a friendly looking woman smiling at her, but the person next to her was-

"Gerard? W-What?" She asked, pulling her hands down.

He smiled shakily, "Y-You kind of just dropped in here. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that the Vast dropped you here-" His head shot over and Ramona knew he was _knowing_ something. They froze as another man came out from the back of the shop and approached the woman.. He walked out as if his feet were carrying him and Ramona followed him out on shaky legs. She was a little late, but heard him say something about 'hearing' and she paled. She put her hands up to stop the woman.

Ramona stared at her, "Please. Don't try to find the recording. You'll just turn out like them. Please. I'm trying to save your life." The woman stared in confusion, but Gerard put a hand on Ramona's shoulder.

"Hey, she needs to make her own decision. We need to talk," He said, casting a look at the future statement giver. The other man stared, but quickly left. Ramona blinked in surprise and nodded, shaking herself out. Lacing her fingers with Gerard's, they headed to a nearby open-late cafe. She ordered a chocolate milk and he ordered a hot tea. 

They sat on a bench a distance away from the place where Grifter's Bone would be playing and Gerard sighed, "What do you last remember?"

Ramona took a sip of her drink, "I was out on a walk, going nowhere really, and I think I was crossing a street when I was falling. I think I remember a car horn?"

He coughed in surprise, "So the Vast save did save you?" She shrugged and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Stomach?"

"Yeah. My head's still foggy. I... I need to tell you. I-I found the tapes, Gerry," She grit out. There was no reply and she looked up to see Gerard staring at her. "I... I didn't listen to them, but... I know what they're for and... Thank you, I guess. A little creepy, but sweet?" She teased. She held out her hand and he took it, squeezing it.

"We're so messed up," He laughed and she grinned.

Leaning to kiss him on the cheek, she relaxed into his side, "No one said we had to be normal. Are you happy?"

Gerard smiled down at her, "I made you a bunch of morbid after-I-die tapes, so I hope I am happy." He paused, "Are you? Or are you with me just because I'm going to die in about a year?"

Ramona rolled her eyes, "Gerard Keay, look at me." He turned his upper body, but yelped as she lunged, kissing him deeply. He was stiff as it didn't end, but quickly melted it. There were a few catcalls, but mostly angry grumbling around them. When Ramona pulled away, she smiled at him, "Mr. Keay, you are a kindhearted, gentle soul who wants nothing but the best for the world. I gave you one of my fingers so you won't be alone when you die. I want you to know I love you and I will murder a bitch to keep you safe between now and then."

He stared before bringing her in for another bruising kiss. Ramona gasp in surprise, but she couldn't have cared less as her fingers tangled in his hair. His thumb was pressed against her cheek and it was so rough, callused, but it was so gentle. When someone cleared their throat, they broke apart, staring at an officer who stared at the disapprovingly. "Move on, you two. This isn't the place," She said, stepping back. They chuckled weakly and got up, muttering apologies. They headed home, but on the way, Ramona spotted a familiar face grinning at her. She bowed from across the street, to which Simon returned.

They were back on their way and Gerard lifted an eyebrow, "A friend of yours?"

"A Fairchild. He's rather pleasant to talk to and he loves his entity. Not like the desolation does, but... There's genuine love there. It's... nice, all the work we do considered." He hummed in agreement and she leaned her head on his arm. "You're so tall."

Gerard smiled and her, "You're just short. Do you want me to pick you up?" He was teasing, but it was all the warning she had before he ducked in front of her and grabbed her arms and pulled her into a piggy back. She giggled and clung to him.

"You're cute," She giggled. He chuckled and carried her all the way back to the apartment. Jostling her showed that she was asleep and Gerard rolled his eyes in amusement. Only she could sleep like this. Pushing the door open, he set to their room. Putting her down gently in his bed, he took off their shoes and crawled in after her.

It _had_ been a thing weighing on his mind. Had she just been with him out of pity? No... He supposed not. But still, looking down at the face buried in his shirt, he knew that he was happy. If it was only for just a little longer then... he would be happy with that. 

Kissing Ramona's forehead, Gerard followed her to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The day Gerard came home fuming, his knuckles scarred and bloody, Ramona didn't ask any questions. She just went to get a damp cloth and a first aid kit for him. She pointed to a chair when he walked in, "Sit." He opened his mouth, but she shook her head, "I know, Gerard. You beat up Leitner. Nice job. You scared him pretty bad."

"It was him?" He asked, looking over his knuckles. "He... He was so scared. I... What reason does a man like that have to bring all those books together like that?"

Ramona came back with the supplies and pulled a chair over. She took his hands and dabbed at the dried blood and cuts, "Have you ever seen his library? I heard it was reinforced beyond belief, from the inside out. He designed it to hold the world's most dangerous books and keep them safe from the world. Do you know how many entities it took to destroy it and his assistants? A _lot_. It was at least three or four. He barely managed to get out and he still wants to keep the world safe."

"That doesn't make what he did right. Nothing can safely hold those books. He should have destroyed them," He growled, hissing when she washed his hands with disinfectant. "He should have died with his assistants."

She hummed, "Probably, but he's doing his best. You probably did him a favor. He's been in hiding since his library fell and he had been getting comfortable, I think. You scared him back down. He'll give a statement later."

Gerard watched her focus on his hands and tending them like she was handing a baby bird, "You're rambling about the future again."

"Oops," Ramona responded blankly. "But if it's any consolation, he's brutally pipe murdered by Elias." He snorted as she wound his hands. "Really! You'd never expect it from that man, but he's three excel sheets away from committing mass murder- Oh wait..." She shook her head, snickering.

"Ramona," Gerard said, leaning forward. "Is Elias a threat?"

She paused, "Elias? No. Jonah? Yes. Gertrude probably already knows." She kissed his hands, "Feeling better?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'd gladly do it again." 

Ramona laughed and tapped his nose, "Gerry... Just keep being you. And good luck on your trip to France, yeah? Take pictures for me?" Gerard blinked in confusion as she continued. "And New Zealand? Promise me you'll at least try an honest american burger when you get to the good ol' US of A?"

"Mona, slow down, what are you talking about?" He asked gently. "Nothing being planned yet."

She nodded, "I... I know, but... remember to smell some of the roses, Gerry. I won't get to see you again after you leave. Not unless it's by means that... you'd really hate." She clutched his hands as her stomach began to turn, "Gerry, I-I'm sorry, there's... It's going to hurt, I'm so sorry-"

Gerard shushed her, pulling her chair closer and into a hug, "Hey, I'm a big boy, Ramona. I'll get through it. And I have a little morbid piece of you, yeah?" He showed the piece of bone strung on the cord that was on his wrist.

She relaxed slightly, but still held his hands, "I'm going to miss you, but...I'm going to remember you. When this is all over... Maybe I'll come find you. My job would be done here, I feel like."

"Ramona, no, please," He begged quietly, touching their foreheads together. "I want you to be happy. I've heard you've been hanging out with Tim at work, what about-"

"Dies barely a year or two after Jon becomes Archivist. Blows himself up to-" Her eyes widened before she clamped her mouth shut. "Not that detail."

Gerard snorts, but he pushes towards her, "That's not my point. I want you to move on."

She shook her head, "Gerry, I'll never be able to move on. You... I got my bones removed as anchors in case I got captured, but I wanted you to have some. That was another reason I didn't want to do just a toe. I wanted you to have something. I'm going to be angry and doing this out of spite and because of you. Gerry... I was happy in my old life. It was a world with no known fear entities, no otherworldly artifacts trying to kill people, even if there was so much shit going on, but I had my Dad and he loved me and I had friends. When I came here, I found that I was 8 years in the past in another world and completely alone. I was in a world I had only heard about in a podcast and even before the main story arc. What would you have done if you were in my shoes? If your mother wasn't... her."

"I... don't know what I would do. I would try to make things right without setting off too many..." His eyes widened, "You really have been trying to keep things straight. I..."

She nodded, "I've been wanting to save you, Gerard. But I can't do that." Tears built up in her eyes, "I can't save you. I can't save Sasha. I can't save Tim. I'm sure as hell not going to save Gertrude. I want to ask Elias if I can be the one to kill her." She snarled and he shushed her, grabbing her chin carefully to have their eyes meet.

"Hey, she's doing what she knows. Ramona, I want you to live. I want you to keep that spark in your eye as you tear through anything in your path. Make sure that the world doesn't burn, or if it does, not for long," He asked softly.

Ramona nodded, "That's the plan. But after? I'll stay as long as I'm needed. But... We'll talk about this later, yeah? If you see him... You'll have time to think and I'll want your answer then. I'll do whatever it takes to stay alive." He smiled and kissed her nose.

"Then that's all I'll ask for. And... I'll see what you mean when I get to that point. Let's just head in?"

* * *

A woman staggered into the Archives, her eyes wandering, but never quite looking at anything. Rosie was tense when she walked in, something Ramona saw and grabbed both a CO2 extinguisher and a knife as precautions on top of her usual statement forms and pen. Taking a deep breath and with no words, Ramona walked up to Jane Prentiss, nodded, and took her to the statement room. When Jane finally sat down, her gaze fell completely on Ramona.

"So, you're different. Maybe can you...?" She crooned weakly, but Ramona put the statement paper down.

"I know who you are, Jane Prentiss. I know what you do, what you will do, and the fact that I am better off killing you now. But I won't. I don't hear the wasp nest's song. I don't hear them as they call out to you. Let's not make it any harder than it needs to be. You are here to make your statement and I am here to take it," She snarled. A large smile crossed Jane's face and she giggled.

"Then let me tell you of their song," She said, leaning to take the pen and the paper. Ramona stared at her blankly as she kept her hands on the pin of the extinguisher and the knife. As the statement was slowly written down, Jane crooned and hummed and sang quietly. It felt like the longest statement Ramona had ever had to take. When Jane finally put the final period, she leaned back and smiled, "They're so happy. They're whispering, you know. 'World Walker' they call you. Do you know they call you that?"

Ramona took the paper and stood, "I do. Please get out of the Archives, Ms. Prentiss. I believe your Hive is calling you."

She smiled whimsically as she stood and began to shuffle out the door, "I believe you're right, Ms. World Walker. I will be seeing you again."

"I know. Now get out," She said, glaring at Jane. The woman laughed as she left. Taking the statement up, Ramona took back to her desk and sprayed it with a light dose of CO2 and then disinfectant. She sighed and began to type it up into a neater format on the typewriter and printing it out. With a note saying 'disinfected and gassed. Worm mom', she closed the file and went to put it in a box in the back. When she came back out, Elias was standing at her desk, glowering at the lighter. Ramona hummed, "I don't use it. It's mostly for decoration."

"I'm sure," Elias quipped, looking up. "I'm here to speak to you about your... alliances."

Ramona crossed her arms, "Is this about what happened with Jane? I think you know as well as I do that she's a danger to others, to say nothing of herself."

He hummed, looking down on her, "It's not just that, Ms. Shelley. I have come to notice you spend a great deal of time with the... miscreants."

She frowned, "My allegiance is with those that keep things on the right track. I'm not an enemy, not yet, Elias. Do I want to throw you through a meat grinder? Yes. Will I? No. I'll stay out of your way if you let me be. As far as I'm aware, I'm working distantly from an old woman." Elias lifted an eyebrow and smiled.

"You know more than you let on. I trust you will still work with us amicably?" He asked.

Ramona snorted, "So long as I stay an assistant no matter what, I don't see why not." She looked at the lighter and picked it up, "I don't know what you're planning to do with me, but don't make me regret coming to work here." Elias nodded and turned, going to enter Gertrude's office. What they spoke about, Ramona didn't know, but all she did know was that the lighter's opposite side was now sporting an open eye.

The message was clear.

I'm watching you.

* * *

"I'm taking Gerard to France with me. I don't know how long we'll be gone or when we're coming back, but I felt I should let you know," Gertrude said in late May. "I'll be taking some statements with me, but if you'd like to pick some out, I will trust your judgement."

Ramona looked down and she clenched her hands, "I... Yeah. Some about old rituals and stuff. I know how you get on long trips without reading statements. I... I'd like a few days off. To spend with Gerry."

The old woman nodded, "I believe that can be arranged. He won't be coming back from this, will he?"

She shook her head, "I want you to promise me, Gertrude. Have his body sent back here. Speak to him as well, but I don't want him buried over there, not alone. And let him keep the bracelet. Don't let the doctors take it off. Please. Or if it'll be an empty promise, then... just tell me that. I don't want him to be alone." She looked up at Gertrude. "Please. I know you're going to bind him, no matter what either of us want. But I want him back here."

Gertrude took Ramona's hand in hers and pat it, "I'll do what I can. I think I owe you two that much. I'll see what I can do about the bracelet." She made made a sound of surprise as Ramona lunged and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, Gertrude," She whispered shakily. Gertrude smiled and pat her back.

"Of course, Dear. But get off of me," She said gently. Ramona nodded and pulled back, wiping her eyes. "Go enjoy your days off. Tell Gerard I said hello."


	12. Chapter 12

There was a kind of pain when you know that you only have a few days left with the one you love and you won't be able to see them again. Ramona didn't know how _hard_ it was until she woke up to an empty house and a cold bed. She threw the covers off and all but fell out of bed, nearly twisting her ankle as she did so. "Gerry?!" She called, stumbling out of their room to see him sitting on the couch, looking over a map and a statement. "Oh." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Sorry, I..."

He looked up, "Sorry, I woke up in the middle of the night and I guess time got away from me. I didn't mean to scare you." He moved his arm back, inviting her to sit next to him. "Any hints?"

Ramona thinks as she takes her spot under his arm, "This wasn't one I particularly remember, other than the guy's name is Macon or something. Was kind of like Bacon and I was hungry at the time. Burned by arm making some." She touched the spot and Gerard looked at it. She smiled, "It's not that bad. Just a memory." Leaning her head against his shoulder, she reached for his hand and played with it, running her fingers over the eyes on his knuckled. 

"I'm still here," Gerard said quietly. He pulled her to sit across her lap and held her close, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too. You better call," She said, leaning her head over his heart. It was strong, steady, and it was relaxing. 

He laughed, "I will. We do live in a modern day and age, Mona." She smiled and nodded. "I want to be cremated. Nothing to the Desolation, but I don't want to think about the Corruption."

Ramona lifted an eyebrow, "Are you sure it's not so you can stay with me?" Her tone was teasing, but it was an honest question. It was also who he didn't answer, merely tucking her under his chin. She nodded, "Let those who need to know, know."

He nodded and rubbed her back, "It's a little weird talking about this, but... I don't know." Ramona nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her ear was pressed against his chest, listening to its beat.

"I'll find something you'll like. And it is, but... It's good. I want to know what you'd like. And what do you want, right now?" She pulled herself back to look at him properly. He held her up so she didn't have to strain.

Gerard thought jokingly, "I'd like to take you on a walk, both of us all dressed up. I don't want you to not have a memory of me in a monkey suit."

She grinned, "Or maybe just a nice shirt and some nice pants. You also just want to see me in a pretty dress."

"Maybe. I just want a nice day," He said. "Are you ok with that?"

Ramona nodded, "Let me go dig it out and cleaned up. I'm happy I took a shower last night." She squirmed, but Gerard held her tighter.

"You have to pay to be released," He teased.

Ramona squealed as he leaned in for a kiss, but returned it just as easily. She giggled, playing with his hair and had to come away for air. They stared into each other's eyes before laughing again. "I love you," Ramona whispered.

"I love you too," Gerard murmured back. He let her go and they went to get changed. While Ramona did her hair and makeup, Gerard slipped into some well-cared-for slacks and tucked in a pink button up. He didn't want to throw on his leather coat, so he left it off. Ramona finally went over to their closet and sorting through it and chuckled as she pulled out a black dress, but what kind, Gerard couldn't see. He was quickly shooed out and waited in the living room.

When she came back out, Gerard turned to see the love of his life wearing a knee-length flare dress with short sleeves and a folded white collar. It was adorable and a large grin broke out across his face. There was a quick flash and he blinked as she took a picture. "We're getting pictures, Gerard. I'll stop every passerby if I have to," She threatened.

He shook his head in amusement, "C'mon, let's get going. I want to spend today with you." Ramona grinned and ran after him, camera and small wristlet wallet.

Overall, it was an ideal day. The sun was warm and the view was nice as they walked along the Thames and got some good food and drinks at some nearby pubs. Ramona did end up guilting some tourists into taking some pictures of them and they went to get them developed. Gerard took a few and put them into his wallet for the trip. They ended their long date with a sit on a bench overlooking the Thames. They were quiet, just enjoying the presence of the other. For once... time slowed for a while as the stars started to glitter and neither cared. When the crickets started to chirp, they realized how late it had gotten. 

Getting up, they headed back, still quiet and fingers entwined. Looking up at the stars, Ramona smiled to see the North Star and looked around. "I can't believe I can see the night sky right now."

Gerard looked up, "Yeah. I guess there are less lights on than usual. Do you know them?"

"Just a few. Mostly Orion, the North Start and the big and little dippers. It's what Mom called them. I think you Brits call them the ploughs?" She asked, turning her head.

He hummed, "Probably. I spent some time studying star charts when I was younger, but not too much use, you know?" She hummed, looking back. "Which is your favorite?"

Ramona looked around, "Orion was always my favorite. Artemis was a hunter and she only enjoyed her company and that of nature. No one could get close to her except Orion. They got to know each other, but Artemis' brother Apollo was jealous that his twin was hanging out with someone else, so he sent a scorpion to sting him on the heel. Orion managed to run away for as long as he could, but even heroes get tired. It got him and Artemis managed to catch him as he fell. She killed the scorpion and cried over her lost... friend or lover, but friend , I think. She begged her father to put him in the stars. He did and just as in his death, the scorpion followed him up. For eternity, Orion is always running, the scorpion on his heels."

Gerard snorted, "Romantic."

"Obviously," Ramona laughed. "But there's something nice, looking up and knowing that he's there. He's been with me through thick and thin. It's weird. Things usually go wrong later in the year, but..." She shrugged. "Yeah." 

"Then it shouldn't happen for a while. I'll call as often as I can, Mona. I'll be gone, but never... _gone_. I love you and I know you won't ever forget me. If whoever was sending you Forget-Me-Nots sends you Carnations, then let it be a reminder of me. I feel like that's egotistical-"

She smiled, "But I know what you mean. C'mon, let's get home." She began to dance down the street, twirling and making her dress reach out. He laughed and jogged after her. For a moment, his vision blurred, but he pushed it off. 

The rest of the night was spent cuddling and holding each other and memorizing each other. The next day was similar and then...

* * *

"Make sure to call when you can. Don't let Gertrude try to seduce you-"

"-If I wanted to seduce poor Gerard, I would have done so already-"

"-And make sure you have at least one honest-to-god American burger. Call me when you get to Chicago, got it?" Ramona demanded as she held Gerard's hands. He stared at her in amusement.

He leaned down and kissed her nose, "You're doing that thing again. But yes, Ramona. And I think Gertrude has her own problems to worry about. One more kiss?"

She laughed weakly and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down. Gerard picked her up, making her giggle. Ramona stared at him with tears in her eyes, "For you? I'd give you a million more kisses. Go save the world, Gerard. I love you."

Gerard trembled under her, "I love you too, Ramona Shelley. Live for me." He put her down and nodded to Gertrude and they went to board the plane. Just as they were about to cross into the terminal, he looked over his shoulder and waved. Ramona sobbed and waved back, watching him and Gertrude disappear. She headed for the nearest bench and collapsed into it. She got some worrying looks and she eventually managed to pry herself up and drive back to her flat. 

She sat in bed and cried. She only got up when rage unexpectedly boiled and she charged into her closet and pulled out a project she had saved for a rainy day: Another shattered mirror for Michael. She barely had the sense to put on shoes and a cloth down before she took the mirror, put it in a cloth bag, and took a hammer to it. Dumping all the pieces onto the tarp, she took a loose frame and glue and began her fun. Stacking some pieces to make angles or looking through her tears to see how it looked, it was almost cathartic.

The problem with making a gift for the spiral was that it was usually headache inducing and her sobbing didn't help. By the time it was halfway done, her head throbbed. Ramona tried to push through it, but she ended up clutching her head as her eyes hurt. Stumbling up, she headed into the bathroom and pulled open the case for the medicine cabinet, she popped two pain killers into her mouth and swallowed them dry. Gagging, she closed the cabinet and headed back into the bed room, waiting.

Michael sat there, looking at her work, "It's not quite there yet..."

She nodded and rubbed her eyes, "Y-Yeah, I know. I'm working on it. I'm..."

"In a twist?" He suggested. Ramona nodded and sat back down, sniffling. "Did your boyfriend leave?" He crooned.

"He'll be dead later in the year. I don't know the exact date, but I know that was the last time I'd be able to see him," Ramona said as she took up her glue and another piece. She hissed as her thumb knicked on the glass of the mirror. "Are you ok if there's blood smeared all over it? That's the kind of mood I'm in," She snarled, looking at the cut start to well with blood.

Michael laughed, making her headache pound, "Oh, have _fun_ with it, World Walker! Some poor man saw his face in it and how warped it was and he _cried_!" She snorted as she got up to find a paintbrush to keep her fingers safe. "World Walker, I have a tool~" Michael crooned before she managed to get out the doorway. Turning around, there was an eyesore of a paintbrush. It bent and twisted and every time she focused on one part, another moved. Her stomach did flips, but she came and took the tool. 

Going back to sit, Ramona dabbed the tip of the brush into the cut and it soaked up the blood easily. Turning back to the work, she pressed it to the glass and the resulting change made her eyes burn. Spirals and impossible patterns etched into the glass and Michael gasped in amazement. "It's _beautiful_..."

"Not done..." Ramona whispered as she took the hammer and tapped it carefully against some pieces. It chipped further, other pieces falling off, but the result made her put the hammer down and back up, covering her eyes. It was a mess of jagged images with a foreground of blood- _her blood_ \- and it made her sick. "Mi-Michael, I-I'm sorry, I can't look at it anymore. It's yours. Take the Paintbrush with you, please?"

He hummed and there was the sound of shifting glass, "As you wish. Thank you. You are such a _dear_ friend, Ramona Shelley."

"And as are you, Michael Shelley. I will see you again soon, I hope?" She whimpered, her head swimming. Normally, she wouldn't mind Michael's effect, but right now, she was ready to start screaming.

"Perhaps. I hope to repay this favor someday," He mused and Ramona only cried. She heard the Door click shut and suddenly, she was alone again.


	13. Chapter 13

It took about a month for Ramona to slowly get back to normal, or to at least a point where Tim and Martin stopped worrying about her. They knew her boyfriend had left for work, but she didn't know when he'd be back. On her first day back, there was a charm on her desk on a velvet choker. The charm had an open eye on it and Ramona knew it was to help with statements. Rosie did what she could do to help with the statements, but Ramona threw herself into her work. Gerard called her when he could and he kept her posted. 

They had apparently found the man in France who had taken a beetle as a lover. Ramona had laughed as he rambled and finally, they both calmed down enough to whisper their 'I miss you's and their 'I love you's. Gerard promised he was sending her postcards and that they should hopefully be arriving slowly. She said that she had finished a picture for Michael (Gerard was not happy, but he asked if she was ok. She said when she wasn't looking at it, she was) and had seen Simon around a few times, never stopping other than to exchange words or ideas. Again, she could tell Gerard wasn't exactly happy with her speaking with the Distortion and an avatar of the Vast. Assuring him she was fine, she also asked him to text her their address so she could forward some files to Gertrude she might be interested in. He relented and said he would when he hung up. When they'd change their location, he said, he'd update her. 

When July rolled around, a woman marched into the archives office. Rosie looked up, but the woman stood tall. Ramona managed to heard her say the word 'Archivist'. "I'm sorry, but she's not here at the moment, Dear. Her assistant is standing in for now. If you go down that way, you'll find her." The woman sneered, but headed down the hallways. Where she went, her shadow seemed to creep up the walls.

She smiled when she saw Ramona's desk tucked into a shadow, "Well, if it isn't one of Gertrude's little dolls. I heard you would be taking my statement."

"I've been put in her place while she's out traveling. But then again, you already knew that, didn't you Ms. Manuela Dominguez. If you are here to threaten, I know my place and I'll let Gertrude and Elias know. Let's not make this any harder than it needs to be? Get you out of this respective hellhole?" Ramona asked as she opened her drawer for her statements. It was a pool of darkness. She stared and Manuela laughed.

"Are you afraid? You should be. We're going to-"

"-Shroud the world in darkness, I know. Look, threatening _me_ won't do you any good. I'm merely to take your words down and I'll show you out. Or would you like me to go find Elias for threatening an employee?" She demanded, closing the drawer and reopening it. It didn't have any pool of shadows, so she grabbed her statement papers and her pen. "Thank you."

Manuela hummed and they went into the statement room. To try and appease the woman, Ramona left the light off, even if it meant keeping herself in light. "Is this alright with you?" The assistant asked.

"Well enough," The doctor said. Something took the paper and pen from Ramona's hands, so she let them be. "You are an interesting one. I never caught your name."

"Ramona Shelley. No relation that I'm aware of to Michael Shelley. And I intend not to pose a current threat to your patron, even if I am aligned with mine. I had to choose protection," She admitted, feeling for the wall. There was a thin sliver of light that came from underneath the door and it was her only sign that she hadn't been transported to some other... dimension.

Manuela hummed as she wrote, "Well, in which case I cannot fault you for seeking protection, but I'm afraid you sought the wrong god. The Church can keep you safe, Ramona. I hope you make the right decision when the time comes."

Ramona sighed as she leaned against the wall, "I... don't know. I've always held come comfort in the dark, hiding from things that want to harm me."

The other woman hummed, "But you still fear what else hides in the dark, so you try to align yourself with a night light." She laughed and Ramona was quiet for a moment. "The darkness really is beautiful, Ramona. Take the time to look into it, and it will call out to you."

"I just want to be left out of that particular quarrel, if you and your family will let me stay out of it. You will see no fight from me personally, Ma'am." She chuckled and looked into the dark room, "You have to find some joy in me begging like this."

"Perhaps a little," Manuela admitted. "But I see no reason you shouldn't be allowed... some reprieve. As I said, you are a strange one, Ramona." She looked around, "Not many in this place would try to accommodate me, nor take it without much more ill will. For that, I believe, is worth something. But I do not wish to see you take action against my patron."

Ramona nodded, "I will not try to stop your ritual, but any other people? That's not something I will do. You will have to talk to the Mother of Puppets about that." Manuela laughed, a cold, dry sound.

"Oh, you do know. Does Elias know how much you know?" She asked. There was a slight shine on where her eyes were, clearly staring at her. "Or are you keeping him in the dark?"

She hummed, tapping her fingers, "I think he knows a little bit, but so long as I'm not seen as a threat to him, he leaves me be. I know my place here. I know to pass along the statement."

"Smart girl," She mused, going back to writing. "I'm almost done. I will let Rayner know about your... complacency." Ramona nodded and they were silent. When the sound of writing stopped, it was quickly followed by the feeling of paper touching her arm. Taking it, Ramona nodded and took a hold of the handle.

"Ready?" Ramona asked. Manuela grumbled, but that was all the two needed for the door to be opened.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but you _what_?!" Gerard demanded through the phone. Ramona winced and held it away from her ear.

She put it back to her ear after a moment, "Manuela Dominguez came to make a statement and a threat against Gertrude. I said I'd pass it along and I am. I made a copy with Elias' permission and am sending it to her. I promised her."

"Who, the Dark? Or the Eye?" He demanded. There was some annoyed grumbling in the background and she heard Gerard hiss something to Gertrude. There was some rustling.

Gertrude's voice came in a moment later, "A member of the Church came to make a statement?"

Ramona sighed, "Yeah, more like a threat. I'm not crazy enough to defy them. Gerard knows what I'm afraid of." There was a moment of silence and Gertrude hummed.

"You did the right thing, Ramona. I trust you are sending other statements?" The woman asked.

"Yeah. If he didn't know I was, he'd send some himself. I'm doing my best to make sure you'd find them savory," Ramona joked.

Gertrude laughed dryly, "Well, I hope I'll be able to enjoy it. I will let Gerard back on the line." There was another sound of rustling and the two shared words on the other end before Ramona heard Gerard again.

"I'm sorry about yelling. I... I know how you get sometimes," He said weakly. "Are you ok?"

Ramona nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I am, Gerry. She told me if I didn't interfere with the Dark, then I wouldn't have anything to worry about from them. I promised. As you can imagine, Elias took one look at it and shredded it, but I did as I was told. Anyway, how was the 'Monster Pig'?"

"Don't remind me. That thing was horrifying," He grumbled. "I'm not touching bacon-"

"Macon?" Ramona cut in with a chuckle.

" _Mona_ ," He hissed. "Don't remind me of both at the same time. It was _awful_." Ramona laughed and Gerard was silent. He sighed, "Can you tell me, Ramona?"

She let out a happy sigh, "I love you, Gerry." She knew he was smiling on the other end of the call.

"Again?" He asked.

Ramona hummed, "One moment." She hung up and went to record herself saying it. "I love you, Gerard Keay. I love you with my entire heart, mind, and soul. I'll never stop loving you. I'll love you until the end of the world and past. I love you, I love you, I love you, Gerry." Texting the message to him, she called him back.

"Why did you-" He started before she heard a ping from his phone. "Oh."

She chuckled as she continued on her way home, "I think it might help a little bit more than wasting your cell plan on me."

"I'm not wasting it," He defended. "Also, I need you to trust me and run home. Don't get off the line. Don't say a word, just run." Ramona stiffened and didn't dare turn around, only running. She knew Gerard was knowing. He had that tone in his voice when he knew things.

There was a small rasping sound behind her as she took off and she snarled, knowing that this was more than like Jane Prentiss. She kept going, not stopping as she put several blocks between them, "G-Gerry?"

"I'm still here," He said. "Are you ok? Did she get you?" His voice was worried and she looked over herself. No holes and no squirming feeling.

She shook her head, "No, she didn't. I'm not going home tonight. Just my luck, huh?"

Gerard huffed, "Yeah. I have to deal with a beetle lover and a monster pig, and you have to deal with the Church and the avatar of the Corruption. Fun. Are you going to go back to the Archives?"

"Yeah. I know it's safer there than anywhere else. You know one of the rooms is climate controlled and I'll try to get a cot moved in there. Elias can eat my-"

"Mona!" Gerard laughed, cutting her off.

She rolled her eyes and looked around, "Alright, I'll have to work my way around again and I'm going shopping for fire extinguishers tomorrow. I know I'll probably safe with the Web, but I also need to stock up on food if I get stuck in my apartment for a while."

"Are... Are you going to be ok?" He asked softly. There was some bickering on the end of the phone and Ramona smiled.

"Yeah, Gerry, I'll be fine, I promise. If I'm going to get killed by something, I'm at least hoping it's by the Hunt or the End. Going out with a boom, you know?" She laughed under her breath as she began to cross the Thames to loop back around. Exhaustion was pulling on her and she sighed.

He hummed, "Hey, go get some sleep. Your apartment should be fine for now. The Web hates the the Corruption, so they'll be able to help out more or at least raise more of a fuss so you can get some help."

Ramona nodded and turned back around, "Yeah, and my apartment isn't too far away. Thanks. Stay safe, you hear?"

"Yes, Ramona," Gerard groaned out before he yelped, "Ok, ok! I'm hanging up! Gertrude is glaring at me. I love you and talk to you tomorrow." There was no chance for her to reply as he hung up and she shook her head. 

"I love that idiot," She tucked her phone into her pocket and began jogging again. It was going to be a long night of packing her windows and doors. The spiders watched her silently and she explained quietly, cursing the Corruption. When she woke up the next morning, her entire house had been laced with spider webs, except for her usual paths to walk through. Smiling, she made sure to leave the usual amount of bugs for them to eat. With one of them about the size of her face... It was getting a little off-putting, but she doubted they'd hurt her so long as she played the right cards.


	14. Chapter 14

It was later in the year, and everyday, Ramona called Gerard nervously, but... one morning, someone shook her awake. She awoke to see someone broken leaning over her, shifting and moving awkwardly and she jolted. She blinked, "Michael-"

"We're going on a trip. We don't have much time," He said as he shook her shoulder one more time. She grumbled and swung her feet out of bed, putting on the jacket and the shoes he passed her. "We have to hurry, World Walker. He won't be awake for long," Michael said, looking to his door.

Ramona yawned, but she was quickly putting the pieces together, "H-He's..." Michael nodded and his door opened. They took off and another door opened and...

Gerard was hooked up to several machines as he looked around blankly. Gertrude wasn't in sight- probably for the best- and Ramona stepped into the room, "G-Gerry?" He looked up in surprise and tears welled up in his eyes.

"R-Ramona?" He whispered, swallowing thickly. "H-How are you-" His eyes settled on the door and Michael waving from the doorway. "Oh." He looked down before sighing, "Thank you. You didn't have to and I know it means nothing from me, but... thank you." He tried to sit up, but Ramona shook her head and raced forward, pushing him down.

"D-Don't, Gerry. I-I'm here. H-He woke me up a-and..." She sat on the edge of the bed and clutched his hand. "I love you, Gerry." She noticed he still had on his bone bracelet and that he had probably snuck it in.

He smiled as he felt some of his muscles seize, "I- I lo- love you t-too." His heart meter jumped and Ramona sobbed, leaning in to hold him as he shook, going into one final seizure.

"I love you, Gerry," Ramona whispered as she felt him still. His breath evened out, but he was merely passed out. Not caring too much in particular, she still kissed his forehead and each of his eyelids. "Sleep well. I'll see you again someday, Gerry. I know it." She sat with him for a little while longer. He woke up one final time after a few minutes. His eyes found hers and he squeezed her hand before smiling. She leaned down and kissed him for the last time.

He didn't put the usual energy into it as he whispered, "I love you, Ramona Shelley..." 

His heart monitor flatlined.

* * *

Ramona awoke back in her bed. For a minute, she thought she had dreamt it all, but then she saw the coat and the shoes at the foot of the bed, as well as a small note with a pattern that continuously shifted. It was all she needed to know that it had really happened. Climbing out of bed, she numbly changed and left her apartment, not even stopping to eat. Her phone buzzed in her pocket with a text, but she already knew it was Gertrude telling her that she was stuck in a county prison for a little while. She didn't bother to reply. The old woman could handle herself. 

She walked into the Institute and completely ignored the Archives as she went right for the researching areas. Jon noticed her blank look, but said nothing. It took one look from Martin before he was pulling her into his arms and shushing her before she finally let the tears break. Another hand on her back let her know it was Tim. They all but dragged her to the break room. Tim rubbed her back as he made sure she had tissues and Martin made her her tea.

"Did something happen to him?" Tim asked. 

Ramona nodded, sobbing, "B-Brain t-tumor. I-I was able to b-be there, b-but..."

"That's still awful," Martin said as he passed a mug of tea to her. She sipped it carefully, still crying. 

"Where the hell is Gertrude and Elias? They need to have someone helping you. Does Rosie?" Tim demanded, looking between her and Martin.

"I heard the sound of someone... Oh. Is there something going on?" Elias asked as he walked in. There was an air of confusion, but Ramona snarled and jumped forward, but the men next to her restrained her, even as she spilled it on the table and on Tim.

" _You bastard! You know exactly-_ " She roared, but Elias stood straight.

He sneered, "Do I need to call in the police to restrain you, Ms. Shelley?"

Tim looked at him in confusion, "Her- Her boyfriend died last night while she was there. Can Martin and I help take statements today so she can have a breather?"

Elias hummed, "I don't see why not. Ms. Shelley, are you-"

" _I'm staying_ ," She growled. "Someone needs to show them the ropes." She downs the rest of whatever tea was in her cup and stood shakily before hobbling to the sink and grabbing a towel. She glared at Elias, who still stayed where he was, "What, do you want to see me grovel for an apology? It's not going to happen."

He cleared his throat, "It's clear you're still in mourning, so I'll let that pass. Take care, Ms. Shelley." He turned around and headed out. Ramona snarled, but took a few deep breaths. 

"Hey, don't worry about it. Let's get this cleaned up and we'll all head to the archives. We'll see if we can start to help you out, yeah?" Martin said gently.

Tim nodded along, "I'll have to grab a new shirt from my desk, but I'll be there in a little bit!" He got up and offered Ramona a quick hug before he left.

Martin smiled weakly, "C'mon, let's head down to the dungeon." He held out his hand, one that Ramona took gladly.

* * *

Tim whistled, "So, this is the Archives. Kinda dark, isn't it?" He looked around and make a small sound of acknowledgement, "Ah, the lights aren't completely on. That'll do it." He flipped them on more than Ramona was used to and she hissed. She guessed that one day she had only started flipping only a few switches, but now... 

"This is... ok. That's a lot of spider webs," Martin gulped as he looked over the desks that had been pushed to the side. Indeed, they were absolutely covered in spiderwebs.

Ramona sighed and she walked over, "Damnit, they were supposed to stay in my drawer..." 

Martin blinked, "Rae, what does that mean?" He and Tim watched as she walked over and began picking out the spiders and letting them gather in her hands before going to her desk and dumping them into a drawer.

She looked up, "It _means_ they need to stay in their drawer. I don't want Jon or anyone else coming down here and killing all the spiders. They help." She sighed and went back to it. "There are statement sheets in my desk, top left drawer. Take about two pens each. I have plenty." She hesitated as they got closer, "And _don't_ look in the bottom right drawer." The men shared a look, but did as they were told.

Slowly, they began to move in. Elias didn't fight it, but did warn them that when Gertrude came back, they'd have to go back to researching. 

Neither questioned the sudden arrival of a box that she kept on her desk. They didn't have to.

Then, Gertrude came back. Then all hell broke loose.


	15. Chapter 15

It was almost 2015 when Gertrude walked back into the Archives. Tim and Martin looked up in surprise to see the old woman hobble down and she stared at Ramona, "You got the ashes?"

"I did. Thank you for carrying out his wishes," She said, putting a hand on the the decorative box. "Tim, Martin, you might want to leave. Gertrude is back." 

The men shared a look, before collecting their stuff, but Gertrude held Ramona's stare, "Leave your things. Ramona will bring them by later." Martin winced as he picked up his mug and left, Tim on his heels. Both the women heard the 'awk~ward' from Tim. 

Gertrude sighed and put her bag down, "I'm sure you know what happens next. I'll give you a headsup so you can set up an alibi. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that you'll be a suspect."

"I'm aware. But I'm sure the others know that we aren't particularly close and let's not give them any reason to think otherwise-" She paused when she heard a tape playing. Gertrude frowned in confusion, but Ramona walked around trying to find it. "We have a little friend here," She said as she eventually found the recorder tucked in a far corner. "Dear Jonathon Sims, your habit of having tape recorders is going to get annoying quickly. But let this be a confirmation of the statement from about 2 years ago: I am not an enemy." She looked at Gertrude, "I'm not going to turn it off. It'll just turn itself back on."

She hummed, "Is that why there have been random tape recorders showing up?" She walked closer. "Ramona won't be the one to kill me, Mr. Sims. I'm quite sure of that. But it's still not for a while, so I can't discredit her yet."

Ramona chuckled, "You skinned my boyfriend, Gertrude and left him there." She sighed, "I'm not going to. Just... let me know when you need me out. I'm going to give the necklace back to Elias. I don't like it." She passed the recorder to Gertrude and removed the choker as she walked towards Elias' office. 

When she knocked, there was a very crisp, "Come in."

Ramona entered and headed to Elias' desk, "I'm here to return this." She held up the necklace and he nodded, taking it.

"Thank you. Will you tell any of the others?" Elias asked as he put it into his desk.

She shrugged, "They'll find out I was able to get statements without the Archivist at some point, but I see no point in telling them when it comes time. It'll be a little funny, to be absolutely honest." She sighed, "Is there anything else?"

Elias hummed, "I want to know that if there would be a 'showdown' between the Institute and Gertrude-"

"Keep me out of it. You don't try to frame me and I won't say jack shit. I think you know," She said. "I'm looking to keep things on track. Can we agree on that?"

He smiled and clasped his hands together on top of his desk, "Then I see no problem with further arrangements. Have a nice evening, Ms. Shelley-"

She held up a hand, "One more thing. I'd like to bring a cot or something into the archives in case someone needs to start sleeping there." Elias raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

"I'll have some people deliver a bed. Don't worry about it," He said, waving his hand. Ramona nodded and left quickly. She sighed and headed back to the Archives to pack Martin and Tim's things, but decided to see if there was anything necessary. 

Even though she was still closer to the Archives, she turned around and headed back to the research sector. Again, she passed Jon, saying nothing. Instead, she headed for Martin's desk where he and Tim were talking quietly. Martin caught sight of her and smiled, "Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I actually wanted to talk to you two," She said as she leaned on Martin's desk. "If given the chance, would you like to work in the Archives? You two know the basics and honestly? It's nice to have researchers and actual other people there. Rosie just sits there and plays sudoku on her computer. It's amusing, but lonely. Gertrude doesn't want any right now, but she's up to something, so it might be easier to keep your stuff down there? Anything else you need, I'll be happy to bring it up."

Tim shrugged, "I just need my notes and my pictures. You know which ones. I'll take your word for it." He winked at her and Ramona rolled her eyes. "Could we bring Sasha? I know Gertrude is a little fond of her, at least."

"Maybe, but I got chewed out for taking you two, I don't want to take the golden child," Ramona hummed. "Also, Gertrude wants someone she trusts to stay here. No offense to you two, but you're _my_ spies."

Martin smiled, "Same for me. I'd be happy to help." Ramona relaxed and smiled.

"Also, don't ever tell anyone about my drawer of spiders," She said, pointing between them.

Tim laughed, "The Archives has literally no insects down there, so I see no problem with it. They have to be some kind of new species though. I have _never_ seen spiders listen to people before."

Martin chuckled, "I remember. You thought you were the spider overlord for the rest of the afternoon." Tim shrugged and Ramona laughed. The men paused and shared a look. It was nice to hear her laugh again.

* * *

A man, tall and tired looking, came through the Archive's doorway on March 14th, 2015, and Ramona paused, "Are you here looking for Gertrude Robinson?" The man nodded slowly and she smiled. "She's... not in the office right now, Sir. I can take it. I take it you know where the room is?"

The man swallowed and nodded, "Yes. Thank you."

"I'll be with you in a moment," She said, but she paused, "Sir... I remember you." He froze before he opened the Statement room door. His eyes shifted to her and Ramona smiled, "I know, Mr. Banks, but that doesn't mean others need to. I'll be with you in a moment." She stood and prepared to get her supplies out. When she looked up, Banks was nowhere to be seen, but the light was on. Smiling, Ramona entered and put the paper and pen down. "I know what you're going to write about, but if you'd like to leave the name blank, I'll handle that."

He relaxed, "You're making this a little easier, but also harder, young lady."

Ramona shrugged, "I'll leave you to your peace then. Thank you for your statement today." She got up and left the room, letting the man do as he needed to. She was admittedly curious, but knew better than to ask. Heading back to her desk, she sighed and looked at the box that held Gerard's ashes. She didn't know how long she stared at them before she smiled, "I miss you, Gerry. Love you."

"He misses you too," Oliver said as he towered over her desk. Ramona jumped, but relaxed. Oliver smiled, "Sorry about that."

"I-It's fine, Mr. Antonio Blake," She muttered. She looked back to his ashes. "He's... stuck."

He nodded, "I don't usually see people after they've died. Something must have happened, but he's not all there. The majority of his presence is somewhere else, but from what little I can see, he's happy to be here, but..."

Ramona nodded, "In pain?" Oliver nodded and she swallowed, "Yeah. Circumstances. I'd like to find him, but I don't think I could. We'll meet each other at some point." She shook her head and stood, "Sorry. Thank you for that." Holding her hand out for the statements, she smiled, "If you're in a tough spot, there's a favorite. It's called Finding Nemo. You might want to find your own Nemo." Oliver blinked in confusion, but nodded, handing it over.

"I'll... take it into consideration," He said. He bowed his hat and headed out. "Have a fair day!" He was gone before she could respond.

Ramona looked back to the ashes, "Well, Gerry, let's get this to Gertrude, shall we?" She moved around and went to turn it in.

* * *

Gertrude took a long, shaky breath as she finished reading the statement, "W-Well, this is.... interesting. And this isn't a bluff?"

Ramona shook her head, "No. It's not. You have a few days left." She snorted, "Have fun. I'm going to be dealing with the fallout of the Dark's rituals, so I'll be retyping statements, making more of a mess, and taking more statements. It's been nice, Gertrude." The old woman hummed and nodded.

"It has been. Thank you for your time," She said. "Please make sure me... successor isn't such a mess."

She hummed, "I'll do what I need to, Gertrude. You do what you need to. Don't expect any more help from me." A quiet whirling made her look around and grumbled, "Fucking Jonathon Sims-"

"Get out, Ramona. I don't want to see you again," Gertrude hissed. "I'll deal with the tape. Leave."

The assistant growled and stormed out.


	16. Chapter 16

The morning Ramona heard the sound of something splashing, she rose from her place sleeping in a corner of the Archives. Getting up, she went to Gertrude's office and opened to door, silently watching. Gertrude had a few blood bags and was carefully cutting them open. They shared a brief look, but... Gertrude didn't regard her much. She only scowled at the woman's pajamas and messy hair.

"Tell Jurgen I'd like to speak to him someday. I'll come for him, to talk," She said weakly. Gertrude hummed and looked back to her work. Ramona got the hint and went back to her own business. Getting changed and hair and teeth brushed before getting to work. Typing in the odd hours of the night and day was not uncommon for her, so when Rosie came in, calling cheerfully, it was enough of a sign for her to pull some of the statements out of the typewriter and head back up to Rosie. "Hey, have you seen Gertrude? I don't think she went home last night?" Of course she didn't, she had been hiding in the tunnels, preparing.

Rosie hummed, "I don't think so, dear. Have you tried her office?" The old woman got up and Ramona held up her hands.

She smiled, "Hey, don't worry about it, I can check." She headed back to Gertrude's office. The office that was stained in blood that the old woman had been slowly harvesting over the past few months. Blood that stained every bit of surface, every inch of floor and desk. With a deep breathe, Ramona opened the door and screamed. Rosie shouted in fear and came to scurry behind Ramona to look under her arm.

"M-My word! I-I'll ca-call the police, go get Elias!" She shrieked, heading back for the her desk. Ramona wasted no time in backpedaling and running right out of the Archives. Of course, the day shift of the Archives was just getting settled in, but Ramona still had to shout at people to move as she ran faster than most had ever seen her run. 

Without even knocking first, Ramona threw open Elias' door, panting, She stared, unable to form words as he raised an eyebrow. She shook her head and took off towards the Archives again. Behind her, she could hear Elias' thundering footsteps, even though he was only walking. In front of her, police were starting to enter the building, following the signs to the Archives. Ramona got through the door before the others and headed straight for Rosie, pulling the older woman into a hug. Her heartbeat was pounding in her ears as the two women trembled. 

Elias stood nearby, overlooking the proceedings with a scowl. Ramona finally managed to get herself under control and she asked Rosie, "Are you ok?" Rosie nodded shakily and Ramona rubbed her back. "We're going to find out who killed her, Rosie. I promise," She whispered, even if her gaze drifted to Elias. He frowned at her and their gaze broke.

* * *

The police took them all for questioning, and of course, Ramona was kept as the most serious suspect. She had been sleeping in the archives recently under the pretenses of a heavier work load (there was), and she was more than likely to know who came and went in the archives more than anyone. She had practiced a story thousands of times in her head. She had been sleeping a little heavier that night, as she had a goal to finish the rest of the statements from the previous night, but failed. She woke up at her usual early time and got to the work she had missed. When she heard Rosie come in for the day, she asked if she had seen Gertrude as she usually gave some kind of warning if she couldn't be there. So, she went to check and well, blood.

With the lack of a body and the witnesses admitting that she was generally freaked out, she was released from police custody and interrogation a day later. Elias instead issued a missing person's report, and ordered them all back to work.

The rumor mill was ablaze when Ramona came back, everyone giving her a wide berth, but still not enough. She still had to take statements, even as people gave curious looks to her and to the office that was marked off with police tape. She still hung out with Tim and Martin, listening to them rave as they volunteered to help out in the Archives. Elias was reluctant as the police were still investigating and they had enough people in the archives at the moment.

It was only a few days after Gertrude's faked death and Ramona was staring at the wall on the far size of her bed and... there was one gun shot. Then two more in rapid succession. Ramona whined as she clutched her blanket tighter, wishing Gerard was there to hold her, to be there with her, to help keep her calm, but... he wasn't there.

He wasn't there as she shook when the trapdoor opened and closed. He wasn't there when she trembled as Elias approached her corner. He... was there when she whimpered as Elias draped something over her, almost as if he was tucking her in with a second blanket. 

"You owe me for this, World Walker," Jonah Magnus whispered. "I know you're awake." 

She didn't dare start crying until he was far, far away. She pulled Gerard's coat closer to her, burying her nose into it, smelling his hair dye and his cigarettes. Smelling his memory and love. She sobbed well into the night as she pulled it on and went to her little chair in a dark corner, pulling his box of ashes closer. She sobbed as she rocked back and forth, surrounded by the only part of her Gerry that she had, knowing he was suffering and in pain.

* * *

The others moved in a few days later. Ramona had long since tucked Gerard's coat into the spider drawer, feeling more secure as spiders, big and small, venomous and not, placed a cover of webs over it protectively. Underneath it further was a few more tapes that she had squirreled away from Elias and Gertrude. She had no intention of sharing them with Jonathon until he had more of an idea of what was going on. Speaking of...

The thin man walked in, a large box in his arms, "Ah, Ms. Shelley. Rosie told me you'd be down here." Ramona looked over without a word as she typed into the typewriter, never stopping in her work. Jon stiffened at the blank look, but settled his gaze on the rest of the room. "This place is horrible. What kind of organizing system is this?" He shook his head and headed into his office.

Sasha was next, laughing with Tim and Martin as she came down. Tim glowed, "Hey, Ray, how's it going?"

"Same as usual. Trying to do my work," She said as she finished typing up the statement and tucking it into the folder and wrote the case number down.

He laughed, "Well, it's nice to be back down here. Is the Boss here?" Ramona scowled and pointed to Gertr-Jon's new office. "Ah. I can tell this is going to be an interesting time, huh?"

Sasha smiled, "So, you're the Human Tornado? I've heard stories about you, but never met you." She came over and leaned over Ramona's desk, "Why don't you come join us? It must get lonely by yourself-" She picked up Ramona's jar of pens and reached for the ornate box on her desk, but the American slammed her hand on top of the box.

"I'm. Fine. Right. Here," She glowered, pulling Gerard's box closer. "Don't touch him," She said. It was only when Sasha took a few steps back that she put the box back.

"Right, sorry. I-I didn't know," She said. Scurrying back to her chosen desk, she began to unpack.

Ramona sighed and plopped back down, "It's... It's fine. You didn't know. I'm sorry for snapping." Her head veered up and she rose again, pulling out the statement paper and a pen. "I'll be back," She mumbled, heading to the waiting room hallway. A moment later, a woman stumbled into the hallway, yawning heavily.

Tim groaned and passed Martin a five pound note, "You win again." When Sasha gave them an odd look, Martin smiled.

"Ramona has this _thing_ about knowing stuff. Tim and I have a running joke to see if she is more ready for the statement givers than not. I say she's prepared and Tim says she's not, and speaking of-" Martin grinned at Tim, " _You_ still owe me five pounds from last time-"

"This is no place to be placing bets, Martin," Jon criticized as he came out of his office. He glared as he looked around, "What did Ramona do all day? This place is a mess! Not to mention her own desk!" He walked over and he grit his teeth. "A lighter, a box, presumably full of ashes, and-" He yelped as a decent sized spider crawled on top of the wooden box of ashes. "Spiders! We'll have to call an exterminator on top of that!" He reached up to swat it, but Tim winced.

He stood, "Boss, I wouldn't do that. The spiders don't actually hurt anyone down here and they keep the Archives completely bug free. Also, I really wouldn't recommend putting your hand anywhere near that box."

Jon scowled as he turned, "Where is she anyway?"

"She's taking a statement right now-" Martin provided, but Jon growled.

He ran a hand through his hair, "That is supposed to be _my job_."

Sasha cleared her throat, "Well, she did work under Gertrude for a few years. She knows how archiving works and maybe she can be helpful? And it won't be good to be on the bad side of the person who knows what they're doing, would it?"

Jon sighed and looked at the spider. It was backing down and he relented. "Fine. But she has to keep the lighter somewhere else and a workplace is _not_ a place to keep someone's ashes-" The statement room door opened and Ramona led the woman out, whispering something into her ear. The woman nodded shakily and stumbled out. 

Ramona turned back around, heading to her desk, "He died a little less than a year ago, Jon. He was all I had left." She sat down and sighed as she took the spider into her hand and put it back into its drawer. "Stay there, little one-"

" _Ms. Shelley. I would like to speak with you_ ," Jon hissed. "My office." Tim crowed in a joking manner, making Ramona smile in amusement before getting up. Jon led her into Gertr-his office. She shut the door behind her, leaning on the nearby wall. Jon shook his head as he went behind his desk, " _Sit_." She did so, crossing her arms. "Now, I want to know what exactly happened to these Archives. They are a _mess._ From what I can see, nothing has been digitized or even attempted so, not to mention the horrid state of the place. So. What. Happened."

Ramona glared, "I did things as Gertrude told me to. I took statements when she was too busy too. I wrote them up. I fetched statements when other departments needed them. Each Archive is relevant to its respective Archivist, so I need you to _show me_ what kind of Archivist you are."

Jon snarled, "I do _not_ appreciate your tone, Ms. Shelley. I am going to ask that you remove the lighter and the box of ashes and whatever spiders you are keeping from your desk. They have no place in my Archive." He glowered, clenching his fists.

"Tell you what. Once a week, I will ask you to make me tell you a statement. When I give one, I'll remove the ashes and move the spiders somewhere else, but you are _not_ to tell me how to handle this place until you _show_ me you are an Archivist," She huffed. She leaned forward, " _Ask me what I know_."

Jon paused and grit his teeth, "Fine. What do you know?"

She shook her head, "I'm not saying. You're no Archivist yet. You can run crying to Elias, but I'm not changing. I'll give you statements to read, just like I did with Gertrude. You can set the others to try typing some in, but Jon, I've been doing this long enough to know that this is the easiest way. I'll give you a few statements to read. You'll understand why." She stood and headed for the door.

"I'm not done with you," Jon shouted, slamming his hands on the table.

Ramona laughed, "Oh, Jon. You have so much you need to learn. I'll give you respect when you earn it." She headed out of the office and went to her desk. A spider was standing on a small stack of folders she had arranged earlier and brought them in to Jon. "Here you go, Jonathon." She walked out again before he could retort and went back to typing up the statements.

Tim whistled, "Wow. I don't think I've seen anyone speak to Jon like that."

She smiled and paused, "Tim, you should know that Gertrude was a scary woman. I'm not going to respect Jon until he either respects me back or he can show me that he's an Archivist." 

"But... he _is_ the Archivist," Sasha said in confusion. Ramona laughed and shook her head. 

"You'll understand later, Sasha. Or... maybe you won't..." She smiled, "How about a picture? All of the assistants together?" She reached into her desk and pulled out a familiar film camera and Martin smiled.

He moved to stand behind Sasha and Tim, "i was wondering when we'd get one with Sasha." She looked up in confusion and Tim chuckled.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "It's a little tradition with Ramona. She doesn't take a picture with just _anyone_." 

Sasha relaxed, "Well, that's good?" They all huddled around and Tim, with the longest arms, snapped the picture.

* * *

Jon came out of Gertru-his office a short time later, scowling. He marched over to Ramona's desk and threw the files onto an existing stack, " _None_ of these have follow-ups. I will be letting Elias know about your gross incompetence." He looked at the others and looked at Sasha, "Look into these cases. Tim, start looking into some others and if you're going to use Institution funds to do it... I don't want to hear about it."

Sasha nodded, sparing a glance at Ramona. Tim grinned, "You got it, Boss!"

"A-And me?" Martin sputtered, looking at Jon nervously.

The man clenched his fist, "I want you to help Ms. Shelley to start going through and trying to organize these. And so help me, if _either_ of you two get bitten by a spider, I will have your heads." Ramona rolled her eyes and pushed her chair out,

"Fine. But even if Gertrude had kept this place neat, there's 200 years worth of material here, so don't be surprised if we can't get it done in two weeks," She said, facing the rows of boxes and statements. "Hello, old friends." Jon scoffed and headed back into his office. When the door closed, Ramona flipped him off, making Tim laugh.

"There's the Ray we all know!" He cheered. He clapped his hands and went to the first few.

Sasha came and carefully reached over for the files, "Um, I'm not really afraid of spiders, but how dangerous are they?" She looked for the one that had been on top of the stack earlier.

Ramona shrugged, "They won't bug you if you don't bug them. For inst-" She paused and looked at Martin, "Should I show her the-"

"Absolutely not," Martin scolded, but Tim pouted.

"Show her the spider drawer," He said. Ramona looked at Sasha.

She lifted an eyebrow, "If you promise not to tell Jon, do you want to see the spider drawer?" Her hand was on a specific drawer, waiting to open it further.

The other woman swallowed, "Um, sure?" Ramona smiled and looked to the drawer as she pulled it open. There were dozens of webs covering the black leather coat and there were a few red hourglasses hanging on the spider's stomachs. Sasha stiffened, "A-Are those black w-widows?"

Ramona shrugged, "They won't hurt you unless you go poking around. They have no reason to leave if they're well fed, right?"

"You're insane," Sasha said, stepping back.

Again, Ramona shrugged, "Not nearly as much as I need to be. If you knew the things I did... You'd go mad. Look into Gertrude's old assistants if you don't believe me." She stretched and closed the drawer. "Alright Marty, let's get to it. I tried to keep some semblance of order, but it was usually pretty busy. Things should be slowing down soon." She headed for a few boxes and pushed them off to the side, beginning to stack them by case number.

"Hey, Ramona, how are these case numbers handled?" Martin asked as he picked one up, "And why is there a sticky note with 'Bone Boy' written on it? Did you write this?" He asked.

She looked over her shoulder, "Oh, yeah. It's the last three digits of the year, then day, then year. That's how it's been and it's easier than to fight it. There's a... manner that we handle same day statements, but it's a weird handling thing. I'll handle that. And sometimes, you get bored and when you read some of these, it's a little unnerving, so it's easier to make a joke. Let's just get to it. If anyone needs any help with suggestions, I'll try to help."

Martin hummed, "And you never did any of this before?"

She paused, "Working for Gertrude... was something. Follow-up was never anything she was ever interested in-"

"Wait, Ramona, do you have four fingers on your left hand? And are you wearing a bracelet with a finger bone on it?" Sasha asked as she began to get her work together to head to the research department.

"Yep! There was an... incident... and I asked to keep the bones! The folks let me and it was great! Painful, but great... Yeah..." Her vision faded out and Martin put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, he loved you. No matter where he was, he always had a little piece of you," Martin joked. Ramona chuckled and nodded. 

She played with it, "I know. C'mon, let's get back to work before Bitchface McGee comes back out to yell at us some more." 

At the end of the week, Jon was finally able to get the first of the follow-ups he wanted. The first two digital recordings was fine, but then... Case 0122204 had a little hiccup. Jon came out to yell at her. It was at that point that she introduced the tape recorder. 

He just yelled some more before taking it.


	17. Chapter 17

Cleaning up the archives wasn't nearly as bad as Ramona thought it would be. She'd look through some cases and pass to Sasha, who could further pass them to Tim to look into. Some of the cases had been submitted as jokes, which were quickly put into a pile labeled as such. Others had some degree of validity, so they were kept. Most of the statement givers were more willing to talk about it, admitting that they were now on some kind of medication or had gotten help or found peace in life, or something along similar lines. Martin would sometimes help out, but usually fell back on helping Ramona.

She was still in a bit of a responsibilities war with Jon. Every Monday, she would wait in his office until he arrived and ask him, "Ask me 'what do you know'" and he was never able to compel an answer out of her. He had, at least, relented on the box of ashes and the spiders, so long as they stayed away from him. He _only_ relented to the lighter when she removed the flint out of it, but she knew later that Annabelle had gotten her a new one, both sides done in webbing. She didn't tell Jon though. They were still having fights over who took statements. It was partially a matter of who got there first or if Jon exercised his right as 'her boss' and only if she listened to that. Then, she'd go and put it in her typewriter.

Jon finally gave up with her not putting through type and instead asked Martin to start putting it into digital files. He was... confused when Martin said that some files wouldn't take, typing initially alright, but the data would corrupt when it was reopened again. They looked to Ramona for answers, but she just wore a smug look on her face.

The letter sticky notes were still going on and when the newest 'z' shifted to 'a' again, she walked back into the archives with a grin on her face, "Marty, guess what?"

He looked up in surprise, "What, already?"

Tim cheered, "Drinks!"

"Wait, what? What's the occasion?" Sasha asked as she looked up from her computer, looking at the other three.

Ramona smiled and held up the note, "It's a tradition that Martin and I have had for the past year or two. We put up small sticky notes on the office corkboard and change it to the next letter of the alphabet every day. When we have to restart, we go out for drinks. Eventually, Tim joined in, and do you want to? We all go after work." Sasha hummed, but relented. Tim again cheered and Jon peeked his head out.

"What's going on out here?" He asked, the harsh tone absent, but he was still curious.

Tim leaned back in his chair, "We're going out for drinks later. Want to come, Boss?"

He weighed his options and Ramona smiled, "I'll tell you one thing if I think it's a worthy question."

"And if it's not?" He asked.

She shrugged, "I'll answer it to the best of my ability and it's a wasted question." He hummed, but nodded. Ramona grinned larger, "I'll sweeten the pot. Each time you come with us, I'll answer another question."

Jon nodded, "Sounds fair. May I ask it now?"

Ramona hummed and headed for his office, "Not here. Not that I don't trust these three, but somethings are for the Archivist's ears only. You'll remember when you do learn your role more." She headed in and plopped into Ger-her now usual spot.

He closed the door after him as he entered and stood over her, "How will I know I can trust anything you will say as the truth and you're not making anything up?"

She smiled, "I know a great many things Jon. I know about you and your history with spiders." She got up and stared him down, "Knock knock, Mr. Spider."

There was a nearly instantaneous change as he paled and began to shake, "H-How d-do you know about that-"

"I said one question, Jon. But I want you to know that I'm not a threat. I made my promises to help you. You need to get into your role, Jonathon Sims, and you're setting the pace," She explained and headed for the door. Just as she opened it a tiny sliver, Jon slammed it back shut.

He glared at her, "You will tell me what I need to know." There was the faintest tingling at the back of her mind, making her smile, but it quickly dropped.

"You're learning, Jon. But you're not the Archivist you need to be. I'll get you more files. Now get the _fuck_ out of my way," Ramona snarled, glaring back at him. Rage built up in her at the thought that this little _weasel_ of a man was the reason Gerry was dead and Gertrude was dead and Sasha would be dead and Tim would be dead and she'd be alone- 

There was a quiet knock on the door, "Jon? Ramona? Are you two ok?"

Ramona took a deep breath as tears began to well in her eyes, "Y-Yeah, Martin. Everything's fine." She glared at Jon and he faltered at the tears in her eyes. He took his hand off the door and went to open it, but Ramona grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him closer than she knew he would have liked. "There's a reason people don't leave the Archives, Jon. I've lost more than you can imagine." She shoved him back and opened the door. Heading to her desk, she opened her spider drawer and shooed them to the sides to pull out Gerard's coat. She bunched it in her hands and took several deep breaths.

"Hey, Ramona, I'm going to the bathroom, do you want to come with?" Sasha asked gently. Ramona looked up to see the other assistants looking at her in worry, but Martin averted his eyes. He knew more than anyone how the Archives had messed with her and he knew this was her manner of coping.

She nodded, slipping on the coat, "Y-Yeah, I need to clean up a little bit." She stood and Sasha came over, offering her hand. Ramona took it gingerly and Sasha led them out. Rosie frowned in worry, but Sasha waved her off. They went to the breakroom and Sasha grabbed some tissues.

"Was this his?" She asked, looking at the coat. "It's... interesting."

Ramona nodded and tucked her nose into one of the sides. It still smelled just like him. "I recently got it back. I... I loved him so much, Sasha. I know he's still with me. I'll be waiting everyday to talk with him again, but... Sasha, just..."

She nodded and went into the fridge, grabbing a small container labeled 'Ramona. Touch and die.' She opened it and pulled out her usual brownie and brought it over to the hurting woman. Ramona nodded and nibbled on it. "How did he...?"

"Brain tumor. No one even noticed, or any symptoms were just brushed off. He... had a lot of stuff going on, but he was a bit of a frequenter here. He was travelling with Gertrude when he died, you know. He..." She shrugged and ate more of the brownie. "He was always so gentle, Sasha. He loved me and I miss him, but he'd hurt to know that." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I just look at Jon sometimes, marching in here and... He really doesn't understand what's down there. He's so stupid, Sasha. He doesn't get it..."

Sasha sat down and cocked her head, "Then why don't you tell him, then? He'll stop doing things wrong then."

Ramona shook her head, "There's a reason I'm not doing that. You can't be babied into this job. You need to learn, Sasha. I'm sorry." Sorry for the unclear words, sorry for Michael, and sorry for what will happen...

"Well then, you might need to stop being so rough on him. He's still learning, a lot of us are. You seem to be the only one who knows what they're doing and Jon might not look it, but he's taking a lot of cues from you. He's reading the statements, making notes like your little sticky notes, and I don't know if you've noticed, but he waits outside the statement room, looking for what to say. He pretends to not care, but he's lost," Sasha said. She reached for Ramona's hand, holding it, "We all are. I don't know how much Gertrude had told you, but Martin and Tim are still learning how to do this as well."

She sighed, "I.... I'll start to try a little more. But Jonathon needs to also respect how things used to be done. There was a _reason_. I didn't have to know what it was to know better than to fight Gertrude. She was _THE_ Archivist. Jon? So far, he's a cheap imitation, but I can tell he's learning." She took a deep breath and nodded. "I know which statements he needs to look at. C'mon." She stood shakily and squeezed Sasha's hand. "Thank you."

Sasha smiled, "Hey, we're all in this together. Let's go." 

The walk to the Archives was slow, but Rosie smiled when they arrived. She got up and came to give Ramona a hug. She rubbed her back soothingly, "I can give him an earful if you need me to, dear. He doesn't know you like I do." 

Ramona laughed and smiled hugging the woman tighter, "Thank you, Rosie. I appreciate it, but unless I come out of there sobbing and angry, I'll be fine." She let the old woman go and turned back to the hallways. Sasha squeezed her hand and they walked down together. Martin and Tim looked up in concern, but Ramona smiled. "Sasha talked me out of murder. We're all good."

"It was tricky, but I managed not to become an accomplice," Sasha joked, heading back to her seat. Ramona grinned, but looked to Jon's office and sighed. She went to her desk and grabbed the small stack of files, including the case with the coffin. 

Martin looked up, "Ramona, would you like me to take them in for you? I know you're angry at Jon right now, but..."

She smiled as she headed for his office door, "I'm sure, Martin. You can take in the next stack, I promise." She knocked, coming in when Jon mumbled a faint permission. 

Jon looked up and stiffened, "You're back."

"Gertrude wanted me to guide you, Jon," She said, putting the files on his desk. "For your eating pleasure," She joked. She leaned forward while she was there, "I am not your enemy, Jon. I will do what I can to keep you intact, I promise." Without any other warning, she left, Gerard's coat flaring behind her.

* * *

Ramona kept it on as they all filtered into the pub. Her favorite bar tender, a cheerful woman affectionately known as Cottonball by the patrons, was there and she grinned when she saw some of her usual folks. She waved as they headed to a table in a far corner. She came out a little while later, "Mona, Marty, Timmy! I haven't seen you three in a while! Who're your friends?" Ramona's smile slipped a little at the nickname, but pulled it back as Tim threw his arm over Sasha's shoulders.

"This is Sasha James and our boss, Jonathon Sims, even if Ray is giving him a hard time," He teased.

Cottonball blinked, "Gertrude died?"

Ramona shrugged, "It was a little while back. It's why I was coming in a little more than usual." She shrugged again, "I'll have the usual?" Cottonball nodded and looked to Martin. He nodded back and her gaze shifted to Tim. He nodded back and Cottonball looked to Sasha and Jon before narrowing her eyes.

"Are you two looking to get drunk, buzzed, or stay sober?" She asked.

Jon blinked, "U-Um, so-sober, I guess?"

Sasha smiled, "Buzzed, please." Cottonball smiled and wrote down onto her notepad before scuttling away.

Tim laughed at looked at Jon, "Really? Nothing?"

He stiffened, "W-Well, I'm not much of a drinker. N-Never saw a reason to-"

"Don't worry about it, Cottonball will take care of us. She knows what she's doing," Ramona said as she looked around. It was a relatively quiet bar, especially for a friday night, but it was still far from empty. It had an old wooden, rustic feel to it, with dim lights, wooden... everything and old pictures everywhere. There was a large painting of a battle scene, but an angelic woman stood in the upper right corner, brandishing a sword, her eyes looking over the fray and by extension, the bar. Ramona knew it had something to do with the Eye, but it didn't seem to be hurting anyone, so she let it be.

"-Ona. Ramona!" Martin called in her ear, elbowing her. She jumped and looked over, "You were zoning out again."

She sighed and put her hand over her heart, "Sorry. I just like this place, you know?"

Sasha smiled as she looked out over it, "It's very... medieval tavern, isn't it?" Ramona nodded, looking at the group.

”So, what was the question?” She asked.

Jon rolled his eyes, “How do you know about some of these files not working? Did you just get used to it over the years?”

Ramona lifted an eyebrow, “I told you one question, Jonathon. But yeah. Rosie and Gertrude showed me the ropes and I learned not to question-“

”Drinks all around!” Cottonball cheered as she came back. She passed a fruity drink in a cute glass to Sasha, an old ale cup of something they couldn’t see, a bottle of fizzy drink to Jon, a glass of Long Island tea to Martin, and finally, a glass of whiskey to Ramona. She tapped the American on the nose, “Just let me know when you’re ready for your closing round.” Ramona smiled and nodded, slowly sipping the drink.

“Thanks, Cottonball. Have you gotten anything juicy for me?” She asked.

”She said only a few flies, nothing too interesting,” She said, looking at the others. “Anyway, if you all need anything else, don’t be afraid to shout!” She plodded away and Ramona smiled, slowly sipping on her whiskey.

”So,” Tim grinned as he leaned forward. “Who wants to play a little bit of friendly ‘Fuck, Marry, Kill?’”

Ramona chuckled, “I’d fuck Rosie, marry Martin, and kill Elias. Man’s a slimy bastard.” Jon gagged over his drink and Sasha giggled. 

Tim raised his eyebrows, “Really?”

She grinned, “Have you _seen_ Rosie? That woman knows how to make people happy. Martin is a sweetheart, and Elias is a slimy bastard who deserves to be flayed, dropped from a few thousand feet in the air, and then shoved underground to be slowly crushed to death but never given that relief...” She snarled, but was caught by everyone looking at her, “Or if Gertrude probably wasn’t dead, then same thing to her.” She sipped her whiskey.

”That’s... concerning...” Jon said as he pulled a face. Tim and Martin hummed and Sasha shrugged. 

“She was a little-“

”She’s the reason my boyfriend died,” Ramona said darkly, sipping her whiskey. She clung to the hem of his jacket sleeve with her free hand.

”I thought he died from a brain tumor,” Sasha said, straightening. 

Ramona glared, “He did. But-“

”Then it’s not her fault,” Jon said.

She turned her gaze on him, “Jonathon, you more than anyone will come to understand what I mean, so I want an apology later. Until you can prove to me otherwise, Gertrude killed him.”

Jon leaned forward, “At least tell us his name so we can find out.”

Ramona threw the rest of her drink down. “ _Earn_ his name, Jonathon. Or know it or figure it out.” She stood and went to the bar, taking to Cottonball before slipping some money and walking out. 

Martin sighed, “I... I remember a little about him. I met him once or twice. I can’t remember his name, except for the fact that he could calm her down and he brought her red carnations a lot. She has a weird relationship with some flowers. Something to do with her Mum too.” He looked up in shock, “I-I told you none of this, ok? She’ll kill me.”

”You’re the only person she couldn’t kill,” Tim said. “But isn’t there a vase of Forget-Me-Nots that Gertrude submitted and they’ve never died? Their composition is completely undetermined?”

He nodded, “Thats the one. She just started screaming and crying about how they weren’t right. It was bad.” He sighed and sipped on his tea. “I also remember that he loved her. When he came to give her flower, he was a bit of a mess.” He smiled and giggled. “She looked so happy...” He trailed off.

Tim cocked his head, “I know she has a lot of film pictures, so she probably has them in her apartment?”

”Are we really talking about breaking into her apartment?” Sasha asked.

Jon snorted, “Coming from researchers who will use whatever they need to?”

Martin shook his head, “You guys don’t know what you’re getting into. She knows when people are in her apartment. I don’t know how, but she does. Just ask her if you can come by!” 

Tim nodded, “Yeah, but she might figure that we’re trying to sneak a look. I vote we swing by unexpected!”

Martin shook his head, “We really shouldn’t do this, you guys.”

Sasha nodded, “I agree with Martin. She’s just starting to open up. Let’s not betray her like this.”

”We can at least spy on her,” Jon grumbled. 

”I’m telling you, _she’d know_. Don’t give her any other reason to hate you, Jon. Please,” Martin asked. “Tim, c’mon, remember how she found out about the surprise party? Even though it was literally only you, me, Rosie and Gertrude? She _knew_ and we both checked. No one snitched.”

Tim hummed before relenting. “She would throw a pretty nasty fit. Let’s just get her in a good mood and ask. Or try to find out. _Someone_ at the institute has to know.”

Sasha frowned, “Jon, do you know what she meant by ‘knowing’?”

He froze, “I-I don’t. I think it has something to do with being the Archivist.” He looked down. “C-Can we drop this?” Tim’s eyebrows lifted, but he didn’t question the sudden mood change. 

They spoke about nonsense the rest of the night.

* * *

Ramona was starting to cry when she got home. Throwing her door open and closed behind her, she looked over her apartment. The alcohol played with her as she desperately wanted to see Gerard looking from over the back of the couch. To see him in the kitchen, making something that they’d enjoy deeply. To see him coming out from the bedroom, welcoming her home.

She sobbed as she went into their bedroom and pulled the shoebox of tapes out. Grabbing the tape recorder she had stolen from the institute, she began to play one labeled ‘Sad nights’.

His voice drifted through, “Hey, Mona. Long day?” There was a pause, clearly for her. 

She nodded, “Y-Yeah. They were asking about you and I-I’m...” She trailed, sobbing.

He shushed her a second too late, “Hey, it’ll be fine, Mona, I promise. Just take a step back and breathe. Can you do that for me?” There was another pause that she nodded to and took a few deep breaths. She practically heard his smile, “That’s great, you’re doing great. Just breathe, ok? You’re strong, Mona, even if I’m not there. I know you’re probably missing me-“ She sobbed, curling up. “-But you need to keep going. Let it out and get up. You’re strong, brave, maybe a little crazy, and you’re the woman I fell in love with. Do let it get to you, ok? Find the tape labeled ‘Book 1’ and try to fall asleep, alright? I’m always with you.”

He sighed and the tape ended. Ramona sobbed into open air as she rewound the tape a listened to it at least four more times before she picked herself up to change into pajamas and crawl into his bed. His smell surrounded her and for a moment, she could imagine him holding her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who had to type up the last part on their phone, so excuse/point out any mistakes


	18. Chapter 18

Ramona winced the next morning as she walked down into the archives and saw Tim and Sasha missing. Martin was there and he looked rather... nervous. She frowned in confusion, "Marty, are you-" He cried out in surprise and there was a very distinct bark. She blinked as Martin deflated, but smiled, "What, not even going to try and defend it?"

He put his head in his hands, "I don't even know how to." He looked up at her, "Please don't tell Jon."

She chuckled, "Just make sure he doesn't get into any boxes and he stays hidden and I won't say a word."

"Um, about that," He winced and pointed to a small pile. "He already did. He completely destroyed them and I don't know what to do." He took a deep breath as he began to tremble. He started to cry.

Ramona blinked, "Was that a stack we had already sorted?"

"I-I think so? I-I found a scrap that wasn't peed on or chewed up too badly?" He said, hoping up a single page. Ramona came over and took it.

"Case number 0120112? Martin, I was here for that. One minute," She said, going into a deeper corner of the archives. She heaved a large box up and brought it into the light. Popping the lid, she sighed. "I regret not labeling these really. I think I might have?" She picked up a typewriter ribbon and sighed in relief, "Good, I did." She looked at Martin, "Hey, I need to know the first and last statements in that box. You remembered to write them down right?"

He paused and looked at it, "I... Yes! Yes! I think someone did? It was from statements..." He rattled them off and Ramona cursed quietly. "What?"

"That's 2 different reels. I have the first and you can help me retype them. I'm not going to trust the digital stuff-"

"Martin? Ramona? What are you two doing here so early?" Jon asked as he came down the hall. He saw the box and lifted an eyebrow, "Getting straight into things, hmm?"

She shrugged, "I found some of the files are damaged and Rosie and I kept all the ink ribbons, so Martin's helping me."

Jon frowned as he came over, "How did they get damaged? And how long will it take to fix them? Did we digitalize them yet?"

She shook her head, "Doubt it. I found the reels right here. I'm dragging Martin into reading them as I retype them-"

There was a quiet yip from Martin's desk and the large man froze. Jon looked over and a dark look crossed his eyes. "Martin, did I hear a dog bark?"

He stiffened before stepping away from his desk and a large dog emerged, huffing at Martin for the pure offense of being stuck in the drawer for so long. They then went and sniffed at Jon and then paused at Ramona. They wagged their tail and went to sit at her feet. She smiled and knelt to pet the dog, "He's adorable!" She grinned, glowing at the large dog. "You're so ugly and adorable and cute and I love you!" She cooed and held them close.

Jon glared at her before looking at Martin, "You brought a _dog_ into the Archives?! Martin, this is unacceptable! He destroyed Institute property-"

"And we're working to fix it, Jon. I'm taking responsibility," Ramona glared, clutching the dog in her arms. "I'll take him to the vet and put word out if anyone wants to adopt him. I think I have a neighbor who gets lonely by herself." She smiled and scratched the dog behind the ears. "Martin, if you want to throw that box away, I have the ribbons and I'll help write it out. I'm going to go get him checked out or take him somewhere." She cooed and scratched him behind the ears, "You're so precious."

* * *

"He has a clean bill of health and he's a giant sweetheart," The vet cooed as she scratched him behind the ears. The dog barked and padded back over to Ramona and sat at her feet. She smiled sadly, "I... I want to adopt him, but... Work and I don't know if I have time..."

The vet shrugged, "He's an irish wolfhound and they're usually alright to be left home for a few hours everyday, so if you can take lunch breaks, you should be able to adopt him."

Ramona whined as she looked into the dog's eyes and caved, "Ok, fine." She knelt and scratched the dog behind the ears.

"What are you going to name him? Max? Nightmare? Anything after a loved one or a friend?" The vet asked.

She paused and smiled at the vet, "My boyfriend died about a year ago, and..." She chuckled, looking at the dog, "I'll name you Jelly. He'd have hated it." The vet laughed and went to grab some paperwork.

She came back and passed it over, "Here are some guidelines and things you need to do, but if all goes well, you should be allowed to adopt them." Ramona glowed and looked at her dog. 

"Well, Jelly, let's go home," She said.

* * *

After a week, there was no notice or anyone coming to claim him, so Jelly ended up becoming a part of the household. Martin was relieved and more than happy to help her retype the materials. The ink ribbons had been another reason to show that the typewriter was not such a bad idea and had brought some of the others to meet Jelly. Jon had taken one look at the 'massive' spider and immediately balked, but Ramona pointed out it wasn't about to come out of its corner on the ceiling and if it did, he had all the permission in the world to crush it. 

She knew he was curious, they all were, about her mysterious boyfriend that they had never even seen, not even with photos on her desk, she was amazed they kept out of her room. Some of the spiders had arranged themselves on top of her ceiling, ready to drop down, but... There were no screams of panic. She relaxed considerably at work and soon even had a locket with their picture in it. There was no indication of the eyes and the image was black and white, so... She felt it was safe. She never stopped wearing his coat though.

* * *

It was near the end of summer when the first mention of Gerard came in as a statement. It was the one of Dominic Swain and the book 'Ex Altiora'. It had been only a few days before she had met him. Tucking it into the stack, Ramona went to give them to Jon. He had continued to ask questions, but Ramona had time. It was only every 26 days and currently, he was going far too slow to actually suspect something. He still had yet to properly compel her, but the more he read, there was slowly being more of a tingle, but it was far from enough and the only reason she noticed it was because Gertrude had done it to her on several occasions.

She got up and knocked, "Got a new batch for you, Boss." The sound of typing from behind his door continued.

"Come in," He mumbled. When she entered, the man stopped typing, "Is something wrong? You never call me Boss." He stood, "Are you ok?"

She nodded, "I'm fine. I got a new batch for you. Good luck." She passed them over, but Jon frowned.

"Close the door, Ramona," He said. She froze and did as he asked. He looked at her, "Did... Did your boyfriend ever give a statement?" He shuffled the files in his hands, but didn't look at them.

She chuckled, "Kind of. I... I'm going to go." She slipped out the door without much other chance for him to call her back.

Jonathon sighed as he looked at the stack, "He... Kind of... gave a statement." Sighing, he pulled out the digital recorder and got to work. As per usual, three of the four statements she gave him worked fine, the audio registering on his computer, but the last one... Sighing, he pulled out the tape recorder that Ramona had given him. As he read, the words flowed out easier than the other statements. The man's struggle with the book and...

A Tall...

_A coat that wasn't hers that just barely didn't drag._

...man with dyed black hair...

_A black and white photograph of two people, one with hair way to dark to be his own._

His eyes narrowed as he thought about it as the statement ended. There were some follow-up details that Sasha had provided, but there was no available information about Gerard Keay. If it was who he thought he was... 

Jon got up, leaving his office. Peeking his head out, he opened his mouth and closed it again. And did it again. And again.

"Boss? You ok?" Tim asked. Martin and Sasha looked up and Ramona stiffened.

Jon frowned, "Ramona, I'd like you to look into Gerard Keay. See if he ever made any statements. And keep an eye out for any mention of a 'goth burning leitners'. I have a feeling this won't be let last time we see of him." He gave a pointed look at Ramona, not catching the look that Martin gave Ramona. It was a look of realization and panic and pain.

She nodded, "I'll see what I can find." She went back to retyping one of the last of the destroyed statements, her heart racing as fast as the keys on her typewriter.

She almost didn't go home that night. She started to stockpile human food and dog food more, just in case. After all, Jane Prentiss was still out there.


	19. Chapter 19

Time went by quickly. Jelly was making himself at him and was starting to become an important crutch in Ramona's life. It was getting easier to listen to Gerard's tapes, even though she still cried. She managed to hold the barest of conversations with the tapes, but when they were still played over and over... it began to wear on her. She played the first of his birthday messages, where he sounded to be crying. He apologized he couldn't be with her, but... he congratulated her on making it through the first year without him. Laughing, Gerry told her to head into Gertrude's office and look under a floorboard, where her present would be.

She wasn't able to get it until two days later, when she woke up and got there before anyone else. Sneaking in, she pulled up the board he had mention and... it was a small box with a ring on the inside. It was a simple gold ring with the words 'All things shall pass.' Slipping it on... it was a perfect fit. Ramona replaced the board and went to her desk. She never noticed that Jon had been sleeping in the archives again. She didn't know and he never said anything.

The next statements were slow to get, seeing as they were of a more... police and medical heavy manner. It took time to look into those. Others were simple call-ins and those were still easy to handle (There had been one occasion Ramona threw it on speaker and muted herself so the entirety of the assistants could hear a mother tear into her son and some of the language and topics were... unable to be repeated anywhere else, but the mere mention of cotton swaps and sheep would send any one of them into a laughing fit). 

Ramona also managed to track down the coroner in America who had performed Gerard's autopsy and secured a copy of his medical records. It hadn't been exactly easy, but with a bit of bribing, explaining of who she was and where she worked, she managed to get it. She slipped it into the next file about Gerard, but she was... nervous about it. She knew it would be the one and... she was scared.

It made things a little easier to go outside. Admittedly... Ramona began to hunt down leitners. It was by no means easy, but she had an idea of how to do it. There was a mix of Knowing and just looking, but it was wasn't exactly fun. She put the lighter to more use, burning them. She kept track of the ones she burned, slowly, but surely.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Ramona?" Jon asked as he stumbled out of his office, rubbing his eyes. "I'd like to speak to her about a statement she took earlier this year from one Antonio Blake."

Martin looked up, "She's out on her lunch break, taking Jelly for a walk. You know she's usually gone around this time." He turned to face Jon completely, "What's wrong?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "This... man came in and said he had a dream about Gertrude's death. He thanks Ramona before just leaving."

Tim leaned back in his chair, "Sounds like her. She's usually pretty understanding of circumstances, Boss. It's almost creepy, I've heard. She knows what to say. One guy we looked into said that she helped him get his life back in order through therapy and recreational activities."

Sasha chuckled, "You should have seen the look on Tim's face when we saw one of her notes that she wouldn't be calling him, so we let him call."

Martin's face glowed as he chortled, "'Hey, Bird, about time you called.'"

"'Sorry about that, toots, I'm just trying to follow up on a statement. If you'd like to talk about it over dinner, that's fine?'" Tim said back before he practically howled in delight. "That was a fun call, guy hung up before I even finished saying my name!"

Jon smiled weakly, "W-Well, that's nice to hear, but please just let me know when she gets back here. I'd like to have some words with her." The three assistants shared a look, but agreed.

30 minutes later, Ramona came back, jogging into the archives, panting. "S-Sorry I'm late. J-Jelly wanted to go on a long walk." She also finally managed to get her hands on a Leitner, but if anyone smelled smoke on her, they didn't comment.

Instead, Martin pointed at Jon's door, "He'd like to speak to you about Antonio Blake?"

She groaned, "I was worried about that. Thanks." She took a few more deep breaths and knocked, "Jonathon?"

"Get in here," Jon called. Tim whistled under his breath and Ramona rolled her eyes. She pushed the door open and made sure to close it behind her. Immediately, Jon threw the file at her, "What the hell do you call this?!"

Her blood boiled to see her work scattered like this, so she knelt to pick it up, "I might need some clarifi-"

"What happened to Gertrude?!" Jon shouted, and for once, the tingling was stronger, but still not nearly enough. 

Ramona decided to throw him a bone anyway, "Gertrude got her warning and did what she could. Do you know they never found her body, Jon?" She tucked the pages back into the file and stood.

He growled, "That's not what I meant, Ramona! You know it's not what I meant! Why can't you give me any straight answers?!" He marched around her desk and got in her face.

Again, rage built up in her and Ramona took a deep breath as a reminder of whose jacket she was wearing. _He_ wouldn't want her to stoop to violence so quickly. She glared at Jon, "Because, Jon. I have to keep things on track. None of this is easy, especially for me. Do you know how easy it would be for me to go to America and start tracking down two Hunters? They have something I want, but I can't because you need to find it. You have to fix _everything_ , Sims, and I have to ride shotgun to everything." She shoved her finger in his chest, "Do you think this is easy for me either? My friends are hurting and there's nothing I can do about it. You'll understand someday, _Archivist_ , and until then, you'll have to deal. Now get off my case and trust me. If you have any _actual_ questions for me, I'm sure I'll be happy to ask."

Jon stared in shock before swallowing, "What... What happened to Gerard Keay."

She took a deep breath and clenched her fists, "He died in an American hospital room of a brain tumor. His girlfriend was by his side, but he still died in pain. He's still in pain." 

"Gerard Keay was your boyfriend," He said quietly. Ramona didn't respond. "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't know."

"You haven't met him properly yet," She said gently. Jon barely caught it, but he wasn't in an position to ask.

He looked down, "Can... Can I ask some questions about him?"

She shook her head, "You won't get too much out of me. He left it all in America. He's with Trevor. That's all I will say."

* * *

The next statement she delivered on Jon's desk early in the morning before leaving completely for the day. She took Gerry's ashes with her as she sat in her apartment and cried. She didn't want to answer any of Jon's questions or get any looks. She did get a text from each of her coworkers. Tim and Sasha's were almost the same. "I'm sorry for being insensitive. I know he loved you.' 'I'm sorry for your loss.' 

Martin's was a little more in depth, 'Gerry really was something, wasn't he? You two were lucky to have each other. I'm sorry about that.'

Jon's was... interesting. 'You owe me answers. Your boyfriend was a killer, but... he appears to have saved someone's life, so I have to give him that. What is the light-less flame?'

She responded to none of them, only sitting in his bed and crying as Jelly cuddled her. Gerard's jacket still smelled like him. She couldn't believe it was still around. She was starting to get tired over mourning him, but... would she ever get over it?

When she came back a day later, there was a red carnation on her desk, warped and not right. She screamed and threw it across the room. Martin and Tim had to restrain her as Sasha went to get Elias. The man was disappointed, but not surprised. He told Sasha to take it to Artefact Storage and put with the other batch of flowers. He stood in front of Ramona as she thrashed in Martin's grip. He had pulled her into a hug, but Tim still had to hold her arms down. There was a hysteric look in her eyes and she sobbed and screamed.

Elias towered over her, "He would be disappointed. You know how he hated these childish fits." Ramona stiffened as she saw herself on two different occasions sobbing into Gerard's chest, upset over the Forget-Me-Nots. There was an intense feeling of worry and anger, but she knew it wasn't focused on her, but whoever put her in this state. She barely heard Elias' words, "What would he think about this?"

Ramona went limp, falling into Martin's arms. Tim stared at her before looking at Elias, "Wh-What just..."

He fixed his tie, "Sometimes, all it takes is the right words to fix someone's behavior." He cleared his throat and walked out. Martin shifted her and picked her up to take her over to the cot. 

He knelt beside her, "I'll go check on Jelly on my lunch break. He knows me at least, and I have a key."

Tim hummed, "I... what was that about?"

"She had a fit like this before. Someone brought her a bunch of flowers and she was just crying and saying they weren't right. I guess researchers showed that was right, huh?" Martin said weakly. "It's like a real statement, you know? I-If these were true."

"Sometimes, Martin, I think some of them are," He said quietly. He didn't want to admit it, but if flowers scared Ramona... what worse was out there?

She slept the rest of the day, even throughout the live statement of Naomi Hearne. If she had heard the way he initially conducted himself, she would have ripped him a new one, but lucky for everyone's sakes, she was out. Almost as it had been planned that way.

* * *

Typing up the statement had been busywork, Ramona knew it. Everyone had been walking on eggshells around her, but she had finally taken to putting a picture of her and Gerard on her desk. It was on one of his last days in England, in his good clothes. They were smiling at each other and his arm was around her waist. There was a look of love and peace in his eyes and pure joy in hers. It calmed her nerves just to look at it. She listened absentmindedly to Martin as he tried to call woman after woman named Angela. He was surprisingly good at holding a conversation about jigsaws and she chuckled, wondering if he knew he was speaking to the woman who had no doubt killed countless men. Tim and Sasha were more busy with... more official business and for a minute, she almost forgot what was coming up.

She had to start preparing more. She'd have to track down some oxygen tanks and more CO2 tanks. Another worry was Martin. Ramona made sure to get him more books and more CDs, but he had a habit of giving them back. This was going to be a long few months.

Well... Things were finally starting to get going.

Some of the statements were in more order. She did her best to mess with the orders, but Martin was faster.

Research was going faster than ever. It worried her.

Drink nights came and went. Cottonball was slowly getting her more information about Leitners and Jane Prentiss.

She took more pictures, scattering them around. Not!Sasha was _so_ going to kill her.

She made sure to meet up with Simon over tea. She asked him to introduce her to Mike Crew, but he declined. She didn't push her luck.

She made sure to knock on Michael's door.

She sent Jared a long deserved 'Thank you' note, to which he responded with a bloody 'You have weird bones'. She decided to take that as a compliment.

She got more information to Annabelle Cane. They were gearing up for the showdown. The Avatar pointed her in the direction of some oxygen tanks and Ramona took advantage, stashing them.

She almost didn't notice that it was February until Martin didn't come into work. Then her phone buzzed. 

'Can you hear their song yet, World Walker?'


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, quick notice for a bit of self harm via burning

Ramona stared at the text, clenching her jaw and her hand holding the phone shook in rage. Tim looked to her in worry, "Hey, Ray? Are you ok?"

She put her phone down and forced herself to breath. She had brought Gerard's ashes back to the office to be an anchor and she put her hand on the box as such. Taking a few more deep breaths, she sighed, "I'm going to go check on Martin. I just got a call that he was sick. In case I get sick, I'm just going to stay home, yeah?"

Tim lifted an eyebrow, "He can take care of himself, Ramona. Or are you just trying to get out of work?"

She sighed, "Tim, I need you to look out for Jelly or I at least need someone to dogsit. I just need someone to let him out in the morning, lunch, evening and to feed him and maybe play with him? I would owe you big time. I won't even get mad if you snoop a little. I can't trust Jon, he'd kill all the spiders in the place and I don't know Sasha well enough." She clenched her hand over her keys. She needed to get some stuff, but-

"I'll do it. If you need to go and get some stuff, leave it with your landlord or something. I won't go snooping too much, promise. I'm not that much of a creep," Tim joked. He held up his hand for a fistbump. "Besides, I know how your place is with spiders." She smiled.

"I'll loop back around. I'm just..." Ramona sighed. "It's one of those things." He nodded and wiggled his hand. She laughed and gave him the fistbump. "You're the best, Tim."

He shrugged, "That's what they tell me. Go keep him safe."

She nodded and went to her desk. She hesitated on the box, but sighed and pat it gently, "I'll be back. I promise." She grabbed her CO2 tank and ruffled Tim's hair, "Don't come looking for us. We'll be fine. I'll be back soon." 

Swatting at her hands, he chuckled, "Stop worrying me and go! I'll tell Jon." Ramona smiled and headed off, the tails of Gerard's coat rippling behind her.

* * *

"Alright, Jelly. Tim is going to look after you, so you need to be nice, ok?" She asked as she pet his head. The dog panted happily and she smiled and kissed his forehead, "You're so sweet." Ramona looked at the tape recorder and at some of Gerard's tapes. She sighed and picked them up, putting them into her bag. It had been stuffed with plenty of food and a few games and books, as well as a sketchbook and pencils. 

She looked around and decided that she had hidden enough things for him to play with and had plenty of toys to chew on. He was pretty good about it, but there was still a gnawing feeling in her bones. Sighing, she looked down. "I feel really bad about this, you know-"

"I can take him," Someone said behind her. Ramona gasped and turned around, but she relaxed. Smiling, Ramona agreed. Jelly panted happily and it was done.

* * *

Popping one final text to Tim, 'Someone volunteered. You can still come by, but I'm taking my tape recorder.' Shutting her phone off, she let her feet carry her to Martin's flat. She had been _once_ , but she made sure to write down the address for this exact reason. Prepping her extinguisher, she marched up to the front door, looking for any worms- She snarled as she saw them starting to crawl towards her and she pulled the pin, "MARTIN, I NEED YOU TO LET ME IN!" She called, spraying the worms in good old CO2. There was some shuffling behind her and there was Jane Prentiss a few feet away. Pointing the fire extinguisher at her, Ramona roared, but before she could do any damage, a hand grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her into her apartment. She landed on her back as her bag went skidding a little further into the hall.

"What are you doing here?!" Martin shrieked as he slammed the door and began flipping locks and stuffing fabric to line the door. The mail slot had already been taped shut.

She looked up, "Well, you can't go through hell yourself. I brought games. What day are you on?"

Martin stared, "F-Four? Day four? I think- Ramona, how did you know I was stuck here?" She let herself flop back down, laughing quietly.

"I-I know many things, Martin! I'm here to help," She said, slowly getting up. Martin offered his hand and she took it, letting him pull her up like a ragdoll. "I brought more food. Mostly soup, crackers, bread, and a few other things."

He sighed, "I cannot believe you." He looked her over, "You... You didn't get bitten, did you?"

She shook her head, "I gassed those bastards well. Power still out?"

"How did you- You know what, never mind. Can you call anyone?" He asked. He watched as Ramona pat her pockets, but grumbled. "Ramona..."

"I think I dropped it outside. Besides, who would we even call that would believe us?" She asked.

Martin sputtered and threw his hands in the air, "Great, just _great_. We're stuck here! I was hoping to call someone, maybe even Jon and just tell him where we are!"

She went to get her bag, "Martin... Let's put some of this away. You stocked like I wanted you to, right?" She watched him, not wanting to explore his house without his permission.

He sighed, "I- Yeah. Yeah, I did. I don't know how long this will last, but-"

"Thirteen days. It lasts thirteen days," She said, staring at him. He spun on his heel and narrowed his eyes at her.

"How... How do you know that, Ramona? None of that 'I know many things' garbage, I-I want the truth," He said, standing tall.

She looked down, "How can I trust you not to tell Jon or Tim or Sasha? Elias is watching, by the way, but..."

Martin stared, "Trust- Ramona, you've known me for years! I-I'm not going to tell anyone-"

Her head snapped up and she glared, "Even if it means they might die? I know you'd try to save them, Martin. I know you will. Just how I know why your mother is so distant from you, Martin, and it's nothing you did. It's the same reason I know Gertrude is dead and _rotting_ under the Institute. It's the same reason I had to let the only man in my life that mattered in this world die!" She was screaming by the end of her speech and she gripped her bag tighter. "I didn't want you to go through this alone. I brought games. I brought food because by the time you get out of this, if you even _have_ to look at another can of peaches..." She trailed. "I don't want you hurting by yourself. I want to get you back to Jon without too much trauma."

He stared and for a long time, he was quiet. After what felt like years, Martin sighed and walked forward and pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you," He whispered, rubbing her back. "Maybe someday."

"And when that day comes, I'll sit you and anyone else who matter down and tell you everything. But for now, things need to stay on track," She said. She took a step back and held up the back, "So, food, then some games?"

Martin laughed and nodded, "Yeah. C'mon, kitchen's this way." 

It was tiring after a while, but Martin was almost surprised by how well Ramona was able to hunker down. She kept things interesting, even without much power. When night fell, he could hear the faint whispers coming from her tape recorder as she held it close. He once asked her if he could listen to a tape, something she reluctantly agreed to. Ramona turned it up and smiled when a smooth voice came out.

"Happy birthday, Mona! You're a year older! I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there, but I want you to know that I'm glad you were able to make it this far. So, how was it?" Gerard asked, amusement playing in his tone.

Ramona smiled, "It was kinda shitty to be honest. I'm currently stuck in a house with a coworker, hiding from the corruption, so... take that as you will." There was a slight pause, but it quickly ended.

"Well then, I'm sure you can make it better somehow. You're good at that, you know?" Gerry said, a slight chuckle in his voice. "Did I tell you I hid birthday presents for you? I couldn't do Christmas presents, but the first one is hidden in Gertrude's office, right under the floorboard by the door. It was that one that always creaked and you complained about it."

"Hey!" She grumbled, but Gerard laughed.

The man scolded her over the tape, "You know you did it. Even old Gertrude told you to stop after the 15th-"

"16th," She corrected.

"16th time," He acknowledged. "You always complained about that too, but... Anyway... Happy birthday, Mona. I love you," He said. "Gerard Keay, signing off." Ramona took a shaky breath and leaned back.

Martin stared, "How many times-"

"38. I've listened to that tape 38 times. He hid a ring under that floorboard, you know," She held her hand out, looking at it. "I... We never spoke about getting married. Our work was too dangerous for that."

"But... it's an archiving job," He protested, sitting up from leaning on the wall. "He wasn't technically an assistant, but-"

Ramona shook her head, "He was one in all but name. He followed her around the world. He hunted down Leitners for her. He protected people. He gave more of a shit about people than anyone else who was ever in his position. He..." She shook her head, "I'm not nearly drunk enough to talk about this. But Martin... You have a big heart. I know you'll always look out for others. I'll do my best to look out for you." She sighed and looked at her hands. 

After a few moments of silence, Martin looked at the tapes she had brought, "Are there any you haven't listened to?"

She nodded, "'For a rainy day', 'Flowers', a few other time ones, and... 'Letting go'. I... I don't think I'm ready to listen to that one yet. He's still out there, Martin. I Know he is." She leaned her head back onto the wall. "Let's do something else. Cards or a nap?"

He hummed, "Let's play some cards. I'll beat you at Go Fish soon, I know it." Ramona smiled and began to pack up the tapes to go play the game with Martin. Food was starting to run a little low, but watering down soup to make it last a little longer wasn't hurting them. Besides, it was day eleven, so it wasn't too bad.

* * *

The morning that the 'smell' Martin had described was gone, Ramona was already up and about, having packed up her things. When she looked out a window and didn't see anything lurking there... She ran to get Martin. She had packed him a bag the night before and they were waiting by the door. When the sun rose... Ramona shook Martin awoke. He cried out in fear as he shot up, but Ramona backed up, "Time to go, Marty. Now!" She started to pull him up, "Martin, we have to run!"

He managed to shake himself awake more, "W-What? R-Ramona, it's not safe-"

"Smell the air, Martin! She's not here! We have to run!" She pulled him to the door, already throwing the bags over her shoulders. Martin was finally catching up mentally and he looked out the peephole. 

"I-I don't understand-" He started, but Ramona snarled.

"Open the _fucking_ door, Martin!" She barked out. He wrenched the door open and they booked it. The path was clear and, there on the path, was Ramona's phone. It was covered in a bright yellow slime. Martin paused and leaned down to grab it, but Ramona pulled him back. Looking around, she grumbled about bad neighbors littering, but managed to find a scrap of cardboard. She pulled her lighter out of her pocket and lit it. The cardboard burned easily and she dropped it onto the phone. 

It burst into flames.

Martin gasped, but Ramona just pulled him around the fire that was already starting to die. It was the longest trip to the Institute they had ever taken. Running right past everyone, including a rather annoyed Elias and a concerned Rosie, the two finally collapsed into a heap in the Archives. Tim and Sasha rose, "Ray, Martin, what-"

"Where's Jon?" Ramona panted and gasped as she threw off the bags. "M-Martin- S-Statement."

Sasha looked up, "H-He's in his office, reading-" Martin pushed himself up and stumbled into the room.

There was a very confused sound before it shifted to concern. Ramona froze as she heard "What are these things?!" She immediate stormed into the office and swatting out Martins clothes, knocking loose worms down and crushing them beneath her feet. She did the same to herself, cringing as she pulled a few worms out of Gerard's pockets. They bit at her fingers, but she already resolved herself: They weren't burrowing in her, no matter what. 

Lighting her lighter, she...

**"RAMONA, NO!"**

...Pressed the flame to the worms with no care to her skin. The fire burned at her fingers, but the little bastards fell off with a hiss. She finally let herself scream in pain and she barely had the mind to close the lighter before throwing it down. She trembled and snarled in pain, but they were back. How they got on them without her noticing... She didn't know.

She looked up, "Not safe. It's not safe." She trembled and barely registered hands pulling her up to carry her to the main room for her fingers to be patched up.

* * *

Rosie hummed as she looked over the burns, "Well, you're lucky, they're not too bad. You might have lost a finger print to it, but I doubt the bites from them were much better. You cauterized the wound as well, but you're going to need to treat it to prevent infection either way. You remind me a bit of Gertrude when she was-"

" _Don't compare me to her_ ," Ramona snarled as she looked over her bandages. There was a constant sting, but whatever ointment Rosie had put on it had numbed it quite a bit. She was relieved, at least, that nothing had been damaged on the way over. If something had happened to Gerard's things... She would personally have torched Jane Prentiss and gone for the Corruption herself.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do," Jon grumbled as he looked over Rosie's shoulder. Ramona sneered, but Martin looked up.

"I-I'll give a statement. I want you to know what happened," He said gently. He looked up, staring at his boss, "P-Please, Jon?"

The man in question took a long, deep breath and Ramona scowled, "You're not getting one from me, Jonathon. Take what Martin's offering. I have to go get Jelly. I'm worried about the person I left him with."

Tim lifted his hand, "A-Actually, I still stopped by a lot, but sometimes... He wasn't there. Was someone else taking him for walks?"

She hummed, "Something like that. They're a little... handsy, but they open a lot of doors and I'm not about to turn down help. They're nice enough." She sighed and got up. "I'll be back in a few hours. If I see that bitch, we're going to have a little bit of a fight, and one of us isn't going to get up." Rage seeped into every pore in her body, but something echoed from her bag that made her take a few deep breaths.

_Deep breaths, Mona. Deep breaths._

_That's my girl._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you like or if you think I could be doing something!


	21. Chapter 21

Michael was happy to see her when she walked back into her apartment. His head peeked out of the kitchen, "Ramona! How was your vacation?" He stepped out, towering over her. 

She hummed, putting her stuff down, "Long and tiring. I pretty much declared war on the Corruption, so I'm going to need to double check everything." She looked around, "Jelly! C'mere, boy!" Michael winced and Ramona narrowed her eyes, "Michael Distortion Shelley, what happened to my dog?"

Jelly popped his head out of the bedroom and came out, smiling and as happy as he could be. Ramona relaxed slightly and knelt, beckoning him closer. He looked same as he usually did and she looked up to her friend, "Michael, what happened?"

He giggled, "Oh, you should have seen your face! The worry that I did something to him! You should have seen your face!" Ramona looked at her dog, sighed and wrapping him into her arms. "It was fun, dear, but I will not be letting him back into my halls. It was so much fun tormenting some people with him though! Imagine being stuck in endless hallways and you see a dog running through! They thought they were _safe_ for a moment! They try to follow but just get more and more lost and they think they made him up!" He clapped his hands together, "It was _perfect_. But he also tried to stay with one. Poor woman wouldn't let him go, too scared. She tried to _send him for help_ , as if that would do something!" He laughed and Ramona hummed.

"Thank you again, Michael. Is there anything else I can do for you?" She asked.

The man shook his head, his long hair swinging in impossible ways, "He more than earned his worth. If there's anything else you'd need me to do..." He cocked his head.

She thought, "Maybe... one. Later in the month? I know you've been watching the new assistants. Who do you think the new _Archivist_ trusts the most?" She looked up at him, scratching her dog behind the ear.

"I think he rather trusts the girl... I can't remember her name for the life of me, but... Her. She's smart and he listens to her," Michael said in consideration.

Ramona nodded, "More often than not. That guy I was visiting? He doesn't remember how to fight them and they need to find out themselves. They don't fear you, they don't _know_ you. How would you like to scare them and warn them at the same time?" She smiled, knowing that this was an offer almost too good to refuse. "So long as you don't kill her... I won't mind how you do it. Not that you'd care about my opinion."

Michael sighed in contentment, "That sounds wonderful, Ramona Shelley. I am not a creature of physical torture, but I appreciate your... consent, but I don't wish to make an enemy of you either. I have plans for someone and I'd very much like you to assist me with breaking her."

Ramona sighed and looked at her dog, "In return for your help? A small price I guess. Is her name Helen Richardson? Works as a house realtor?"

He hummed as he cocked his head, "Is that what she does? Then yes, I would very much like that." Michael paused and leaned down closer, "Are you ready to shun your peers? The Archivist will not trust you if he hears of this."

"Maybe, but..." She sighed, "I... I don't know, Michael. I... What help would you be looking for?" She asked, looking to the being standing over her. It would have been terrifying had it not been for the fact that he had every chance in the world to harm her. 

He cocked his head, "What are you planning, World Walker?"

She shrugged, "I'm keeping things on track, Michael. I'll help in ways I feel comfortable doing. Will you help me like that too?" She waited patiently. She knew he had ever right to turn down, but-

"It would be my pleasure," He agreed before heading to a door that shouldn't have been there. Then, he was gone.

Ramona looked to her dog and shook her head in amusement, "The people we know, huh, Jelly?" He just barked and wagged his tail.

* * *

When she walked back to the office, she was immediately pulled and forced to sit in Martin's seat as the group stared at her. Jon crossed his arms, "Alright, Ramona. No more games. This isn't funny. How did you know Martin was in trouble?"

She frowned, "Jon, I can't tell you."

"I know you can! You've been teasing us with this! It took us weeks to find out about your boyfriend being dead when you could have just told us! And you said you were there, but I had Tim and Sasha look into it: You didn't take any flights out of the country, so unless you can teleport-" Jon raved, his face twisting more and more.

"I know, Jonathon! You think I don't know I'm messing up?!" Ramona snarled as she stood, rage building in her again.

She was pushed back down, "This is what I mean!" He shouted back. Ramona pushed his hand away, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled down her sleeve, showing her bone bracelet. "There was also no record of you going to A and E for an injury and even then, most wouldn't let you keep it! We even tried to looking into your history in general! You don't have a birth certificate, the only proof of residency is your passport, and there's no proof of you existing past 3 years ago! It's like you dropped out of the sky!"

Ramona stared at him and wrenched her arm back. Martin looked at her, "Ramona, please, we just want to know how you know this stuff."

"You knew Gertrude was going to go missing soon and you knew your boyfriend was going to die," Tim said quietly, almost afraid that she might bring up the knowledge of her brother.

She sighed, "I can't tell you. I told you."

"Why?!" Jon shouted, slamming his hands onto the arms of the chair. "Who are you protecting?!"

She pushed Jon back and stood up, "Fuck. Off. Jon. Do you really want to know?! How I asked Jared to take my finger off?! How I had to stand by as my boyfriend was pulled around the world when I wanted him to do nothing more than stay home and alive?! How I've had to stand by, watching you struggling?! I can't _do_ that, Jon!" She pushed past them and whirled back around. "Don't expect any help from me if this is how you're going to fucking treat me!" Turning back on her heel, she headed straight for Elias' office.

Footsteps followed her and Martin matched her pace, "Ramona, please, I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean for them to take it like that-"

Ramona stopped in her march and turned her glare towards him. She lifted her finger to start throwing insults, but... this was Martin. The look of fear in his eyes was something that... she couldn't fight. She growled and turned away from him. "Turn the letter, Martin," She roared, not even looking around. If there would be any sign that she wasn't mad, that was it.

She didn't see the look of relief on his face as he started to head back into the archives. She didn't need to. They both knew she could never abandon him. 

When she got to Elias' office, he was waiting for her and he smiled, "Well, you handled that-"

"Either you tell them to lay off or I get to tell them what the fuck happens, Elias. I'm tried of this shit," She hissed. "Or you open a new graveyard shift and I'll take it, but I can't have your sorry excuse for an Archivist breathing down my neck constantly. He needs a push."

Elias gave her a flat look, "Ms. Shelley, it is not my responsibility how you conduct yourself. But so long as you don't interfere too much... I don't see any reason why you can't tell them the basics. You know as well as I do that the Archivist has to learn his abilities on his own time."

She ran a hand down her face, "I... I know. God, I can't believe I'm coming to talk to you about this. I'm... I'll tell them about who I am. If you want to come, I'm not going to stop you, but I know you're going to be watching."

He raised a hand, "I will be, but I don't need to come. I'd start watching your temper. I doubt you'd like the Slaughter start to notice you."

"Fuck off," Ramona bit before heading out. She slammed the door behind her and the glass trembled.

The walk into the archives was a long one and when she headed back down, she decided to be quiet. Sticking to a wall of the hallway, she managed to see Jon sitting at her desk. He wasn't... snooping, per say, but he was looking at the photograph of her and Gerry. She could also hear the three assistants speaking quietly. 

When she walked in, Sasha saw her first and looked up. Tim and Martin caught her gaze and fell quiet. Jon heard the silence and did so as well. "So, you're-"

"What do you want to know about me?" She asked, going to her desk. Putting herself on the edge, Ramona grabbed Gerard's box and held it. "So?"

Jon asked first, "Who are you?" 

Ramona hummed, "My name is Ramona Clarke Shelley, I was born in 1996 and I'm 26? 27? Fuck, when did I get here?" She tipped her head back, "I think it was sometime in 2012? And it's 2015? That'll be 27."

"That's not possible," Sasha said as she ran the math quickly. "You'd actually be-"

"Nineteen, I know, but I lost a few years in what Gertrude, Gerry, and I called the Walk. It was 2020 when I left my world and fell into this one. Where I come from, all of this..." She made a circle motion with her finger, gesturing to everything. "...Was a podcast. Pretty much a radio play. My friend dragged me into it and I was pretty into it. It's why I can't remember dates, but I know events. Admittedly, that thing with me knowing when folks come in? That's an ability I believe I was given."

Jon nodded slowly, "So... we were nothing but entertainment to you."

Ramona shrugged, "You all were personable. Martin is the sweet character who people generally like. Tim is the charismatic researcher who uses Institute funds to take cops out for dinner. Sasha is the smart skeptic who Jon trusts because of that. And Jon... You know what I told you. I can go into a little better detail if you need me to-"

"That's quite fine, Ramona. How did that happen?" Jon cut in.

She looked back to Gerard's box, "That, we never found out. I've asked the person who might know the most or could have done it, but they denied doing it, but that doesn't mean their... patron... didn't do it. I'm also thinking whoever keeps sending those flowers might the same thing that sent me here, but they _aren't right_ -" She paused and took a deep breath. "Anyway, I don't know why I was brought here, but I'm terrified. Gertrude wasn't incompetent, Jonathon. She was terrifying, and you'll learn just how much later in the recordings. I've been doing _exactly_ what I was doing for her. Taking statements unless they were specifically for the Archivist, picking statements for her to read-" 

Ramona froze as she heard and felt something _very_ familiar. She held up a finger and looked around. Putting Gerry down, she walked around the office slowly and eventually found what she was looking for in a nearby box. She laughed and looked at Jon, "You're becoming more of an Archivist after all, Jon. Nice job."

"What do you mean? I-I didn't put that there-" He sputtered as she came back over and took her spot again, putting the tape recorder on her desk.

Picking Gerry back up, she shook her head, "Maybe, maybe not, but you're starting to get there. But I want you to know, Jon. I'm on your side. I want to get you to where the podcast ended for me. I wasn't done listening but..." She sighed. "Shit's going to suck. I'm sorry, everyone, for everything that's going to happen. I'm trying to prepare, but I need to do this on my own time and I might not always catch it, but... I'm keeping things on track. I need space, please."

She looked around and Martin and Tim were sharing a look and Sasha was looking nervous. "Can you tell us about the future?" She asked.

"No, I can't. All of you are going to hurt, I know that, but... You will either get the revenge you were looking for or revenge for you. I won't say anything past that," She said. "Hell, one of my friends is probably going to come after me for saying all of this, but I see no reason for not telling you." She looked at the group, "So, anything else?"

Jon sat up, "Wait, Ramona, your hand... You said that Jared did that to you? Jared Hopworth?"

She smiled and shrugged, "Good guy. Gerry hated that I did that, but I think he understood why later."

He stood, "Ramona... Are you telling me that..."

"He's real, Jon. It depends on how much credit you want to put into it." She grinned bitterly, "Remember, you don't exactly trust me."

"Sorry..." He said.

Ramona shrugged, "I don't blame you. But I'll let you have one more question, _Archivist_."

Jon stiffened and his head snapped to her, "What does it mean to be an Archivist?"

"It means you need to personally go through the ones that matter and archive them in your own ways. Gertrude did hers, you do yours. I'll tell you more as you learn, but Jon. I said it before that you set the pace for this, and that's true," She said, stretching. "We're going to have someone coming in soon, so I suggest you let me take this so you all can talk by yourselves." She put the box back down and went into her desk. She grinned, "Oh and Jon? Whatever you do? _Don't_ open the bottom drawer to your right. That's my spider drawer. I'll let you decide if I'm kidding."

Tim snorted and Jon swallowed and slowly got up, "I will... take your word for it. And I see why you were secretive, but please don't hold things back if-"

"Jon, I will always have to hold things back. I'll babysit you when I have to, but some of this is up to you," She said as she squeezed past him to get her papers. "By the way, if you ever go to America, I have some stuff I want you to take with you. But I'll let you all simmer." She grabbed the two pens off the desk and went to the hallway just as a worried teenager walked in. Ramona smiled and brought them into the statement room.

Martin crossed his arms, "I told you she's crazy."

Jon frowned as he sat back at her desk, "She was hiding things from us. And how can we verify any of this information?"

"There's still the matter of Jane Prentiss. If she knows how to fight her, why hasn't she?" Sasha asked.

"Probably the same reason she's been saying? She needs to keep things on track," Tim suggested as he leaned back.

Jon looked over, "Tim, you're taking this well. I get why Martin would, but why you? You've known her for a while, correct?"

Tim looked down, "She's... Said some stuff to me that I've never told anyone. I never asked how she knew, but she just did."

"It _would_ explain how she knows Gertrude is dead..." Martin said.

Sasha sat up, "Wait, does Elias know about this?! Should we tell him?"

Jon huffed, "Would he believe us? Well, he is the person who hired her, so I wouldn't doubt he has some idea. Maybe Ramona appealed to Gertrude and Gertrude pulled some weight?"

"She was kind of scary if she wanted to. Hey Tim, do you remember the day that Gertrude came back from that trip? I thought she and Ramona were going to fight!" Martin chuckled nervously.

Tim gasped, "It wasn't just me?! I thought Gertrude was going to pull a knife or something!"

"Are we talking about the same Gertrude?" Sasha asked as she looked between them. "She always reminded me of my grandmother."

Jon hummed and looked to the statement room, "Well, we'll need to find out who was the dangerous one. But I don't want to discredit Ramona either."

Martin nodded, "She's doing her best, Jon. If she hadn't told me to stock up before, I might have gone through my food quicker. And she did bring me a bag back."

"She might have done that to get on our good side. And whenever I tried to bring her up, Gertrude always pulled be away from the thought. It was like she was-"

Tim snapped his fingers, "Oh! I think Ramona once said that that was because you were her spy! Just like Martin and I were hers!" He faltered, "But..."

"Not a very comforting thought," Jon mused. He looked at one of the drawers, "Was... Was she kidding about the drawer?"

Martin paled, "Her spider drawer. She's not kidding about that. Apparently, she keeps some black widows in there."

The Archivist took a deep breath, "Martin, black widows aren't indigenous to England." He turned, "What's in here-"

"Jon, no!" Sasha called, but Jon was already springing back with a cry as a few spiders crawled out of the drawer and to Jon's horror, some did have the red hourglass that marked a red widow. They stood on the top of the drawer, regarding Jon. 

Tim laughed and almost fell out of his chair as Martin stood and headed over, "D-Do you need help?" He offered a hand and Jon took it as he tried to crawl back. Martin pulled him up and out of the way before heading in himself. He held up his hands, "I'm just going to close the drawer, I'm not here to snoop, I promise."

The spiders held still for a moment before they crawled back in, letting Martin close the drawer without killing any. Tim howled with laughter, "T-The spider lord, everybody! Take my title, Martin!"

Jon looked between them, "W-Wait, what? Martin, h-how?"

Martin flushed, "W-Well, Ramona has them, well, trained, or something? But they're... I don't know, smart?"

"Smart. Smart spiders," He repeated and Martin nodded. "I'm going crazy. I'll be in my office. Have Ramona bring in some statements later to record. She still needs to transcribe yours, Martin. Ask Ramona to also see if she needs any more ink ribbons and have her let me know so we can order more. The Institute is starting to look at their costs and we need to add them if necessary." Tim gave a thumbs up and Martin nodded. Sasha just sighed and shook her head in amusement.


	22. Chapter 22

The talk managed to get everyone off her back for a while. They still gave her looks and could hear the whispers behind her back, but there was a more relaxed kind of energy around the group. She still went into Jon's office every Monday, ready to ask the same old question. At some point, she stopped asking specifically and waiting until Jon was situated behind his desk. He'd look at her, slowly shifting his questions. "What are you?" "What can you tell me of Jane Prentiss?" "Does anyone die?"

Each one was harder to deny and she only shook her head. Admittedly, the gentle tingling was becoming more coherent, but it was still far, far too weak to count for anything. Ramona would get up and leave, but she'd still say he was getting a little better. He'd nod, but they both knew he was disappointed. He once asked, "What are you looking for when you do this?"

She'd smiled, "That's a good question, isn't it, Jonathon?"

"Please stop calling me that," He grumbled, taking a seat. "Do you have more statements ready for me?"

"Right here, Jon. Do you want me to start pulling more for you? I know you're starting to get here early and stay a little later," She said, standing up. She waited there, watching him patiently.

He nodded, "Please? I'm still wondering which of these are just jokes and others are..."

Ramona shrugged as she headed to the door, "I think you know the answer to that, Jon. I'll be back with some soon." She headed out and she smiled when she saw Martin had put a cup of tea on her desk. She went and took a sip as she grabbed the statements that had been completed in the past few days. Jon had taken a bit of a role with some of them and one of them had been with regards to the Circus of the Other. Tim piped up, sharing a look with Ramona. She narrowed his eyes, but he still dragged her into his explanation of some of the circuses in the east. She spouted off some of the books they had looked into, but had forgotten some of the titles, but they could most _definitely_ be found in the Institute.

Taking another sip of the tea before she headed back in, Ramona slipped them onto Jonathon's desk as he checked his email. He looked up and nodded, "Thank you, Ramona."

"You're welcome, Jon," She mused before heading out again. He looked up in shock, but shook his head. It couldn't have been that easy. He took up the statements and took out the digital recorder. Starting with the first, he relaxed when it recorded without a problem and dove into his work.

Ramona went back to her desk and completely relaxed as she took the teacup into her hands. "Martin, your tea is a gift to the world. I will never turn down a cup," She mused as she sipped it.

He chuckled, "Thanks. It's nice to know someone appreciates it."

Tim and Sasha faltered. The man looked up, "Martin, we do like it too. It's just..."

"I understand, Tim. Thanks," Martin said.

Sasha smiled, "I'd like a cup sometime, Martin."

"Same here. Your tea is really good," Tim reaffirmed. 

Ramona grinned, "Your tea is the only tea I'm willing to drink, Martin. Out of all of you crazy Brits, _you're_ the unlucky bastard who gets to deal with me." She sipped her tea with a smile. "Anyway-" She grumbled and looked to the door. "Go away go away goawaygoawaygoaway..." Someone walked down the hall despite her angry mumbling and her head dropped on her desk. Picking herself up, she grabbed the statement paper and pens. She put on her usual smile and led them in, apologizing about her behavior. The statement giver relaxed and followed her in.

* * *

"It's time, World Walker," Michael mused as he towered over her on her way to work one morning. She had gotten into the habit of walking to work before the sun was even up, which meant getting up before 5 am to shower. It was hell, but there was some kind of beauty in London before the sun was up. People say that it's always darkest before the dawn and each morning, Ramona took the pleasure of climbing the Institute steps as the sun rose _very_ seriously.

So when Michael caught her near the end of March on one of her walks to work, she was a little miffed. "Time to scare a coworker? Do you want me to sit with you and have tea?"

He grinned, "That would be a wonderful idea!" He looked to a nearby wall and there was his door. Ramona sighed and headed for it. "I've found everything I need for my little game, World Walker." The door creaked open and Ramona entered first, Michael following behind her. He passed her as he towered over her and opened a door next to them. Within a blink of an eye, he looked almost... normal. There was still the energy of madness about him, but maybe that was because she knew him.

He held it open for her, "After you, Ramona Shelley."

"Gladly, Michael Shelley," Ramona grinned as she walked through. She wasn't too surprised to see they had exited on an alley. She looked around, but to her confusion, there wasn't a cafe nearby, but instead a flower shop. "Michael, where-"

He held up a flower to her, "She lives across the street and might as well start it from the start, hmmm?" Ramona snorted and took the flower. A closer look showed it was a rhododendron, a poisonous flower that meant danger. She grinned and tucked it behind his ear.

"It suits you," She mused. Ramona's eyes looked up and saw Sasha staring. She hummed and Michael grinned as he continued to look around the shop for something. Sasha seemed to look back and forth for some unknown reason, but Michael laughed. "She's seeing you for you, you know," His companion said. "She's a little nervous, I think."

"Good. I can tell she is nervous, but I am curious about how she's not frightened..." He hummed and continued to walk around for what felt like forever, but Ramona just took out her phone and started playing games on it. Finally, Michael went and paid for the rhododendron and a small batch of lilies.

Honestly, that should have been a warning. White lilies were a funeral flower. Ramona froze as she realized. That had been something that slipped her notice the first few times around but now? It had been a sign that she should have seen coming. They were especially prevalent for someone who had died young.

The woman followed her friend out of Sasha's view and into another alley. Michael cast them aside and pulled open his door again. "Time for part two!"

Ramona looked at her phone, "I need to be getting to work. But if we make it quick... Fine."

"Thank you," He crooned, entering. He let his form relax and he shook himself out. "It is so much..."

"Easier letting yourself shine?" She grinned, looking at the rhododendron shifting in his hair. It was wrong, but not like _her_ flowers. This one stretched and shrank, pushed and pulled, at the space of everything around it. It was hypnotic and made her eyes hurt. She moved her gaze away to see Michael grinning in amusement.

"Are you done?" He crooned quietly. Ramona rolled her eyes and he nodded. He turned again and to his need, a door appeared. 

This one opened into a cafe, where it could be mistaken for a maintenance door or some 'off-limits' room. She exited and immediately went to order some coffee and drinks for the rest of the office. She had their orders memorized from the times she had made coffee runs for later nights of research and early morning runs. The order went alright and her simple order of water was given fairly quickly. She sipped on her drink as Michael... pulled out from somewhere. She was almost afraid to ask, but she didn't doubt him stealing someone's drink from behind the counter somehow.

He stared as his cup, "The door we came in can take you to work. Your part in this has been played, but I'll be waiting for you tonight." 

Ramona nodded as she looked at him, "Take care of yourself. See you later." With a wave, she went to the door and into his hallway. It was weird being in there without him there. It wasn't unlike going into someone's house without them there when you had only been over a few times. Ramona had been through more than that, sometimes even playing Michael's games. It sickened her, but if she'd promised that so long as she at least saw them leave at some point, she had no reason to stop.

She found a door not far away and when she went through it, she found herself in a back corner of the Archives. With the drinks still in hand, she headed back in and Martin and Tim jumped as she appeared. Tim put his hand over his heart, "Ramona, you gave us a heart attack! When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago. Before you ask, no, I didn't come in through the front door. And no, I'm not going to tell you how I got here. All I'm going to say is that I got everyone drinks," She said, going around the table. She also put Sasha's drink down. Heading for her desk, she grabbed the files she had left out the previous day and headed for Jon's office. She knocked carefully, balancing the coffee and the files, and came in after a minute. Jon looked up and lifted an eyebrow.

"What's the occasion?" He asked, taking the coffee and the files. He took a sip and nodded at the correct order.

Ramona shrugged, "A friend dragged me out and around town before I came in, so I figured since they took me to a cafe, why not grab something for all of you?" She plopped into the chair that she was starting to be a new favorite of hers. "How's getting up early and working late for you?"

He grumbled and ran a hand down his face, "I don't need a lecture, Ramona. I can honestly say the same to you-"

There was an urgent knock on the office and Sasha peeked her head in, "Jon-" She froze when she saw Ramona, who only grinned and slowly sipped on her drink. 

"Yes, Sasha?" Jon asked, taking a sip of his own coffee. "Did you need something?"

Sasha caught up with herself and shook her head, "...No. Sorry, I don't know what..." She sighed. "Sorry for being late."

Jon hummed, "Try not to let it happen again." He looked back up, "You're usually not late. Did something happen?"

She stiffened, "No, I don't think so. I have to get back to work." She was quick to shut the door behind her and Ramona smiled into her cup as she took another sip. 

"That was... interesting," Jon mumbled as he began to look through the files. "Would you like to leave?"

"Nah. Are you ok if I stay for a few?" She asked, leaning back. Jon regarded her for a moment, but took out the digital recorder. He started reading tentatively, but kept going strong as it took. Ramona sighed in contentment to hear the smooth flow that was the Archivist's voice. She had heard Gertrude record a few, but it was a treat to hear Jon's cadence again. She hated to admit, but more than once when in college, she had fallen asleep to his statements and apparently, it was a habit she hadn't kicked yet.

She was out before he was even done and he didn't notice until the third. A slight tingle ran up Jon's spine a split second before a knock came at the door and Martin peeked his head in, but Jon stood and put a finger to his mouth. "Martin!" He hissed quietly. He pointed to Ramona as she took a deeper breath at the disruption, but she settled back down. Martin blinked and he smiled. He came in to put a cup of tea on Jon's desk and they took a moment to watch their usually... angry wasn't the word, but there was a look on her face, one of peace that Martin hadn't seen in a long time. 

"I'll be back," He whispered before scuttling out. He reappeared in the door after a moment and he waved the small tourist camera before going to take a picture. There was a loud pop and a flash of light and Ramona screamed as she woke up. She thrashed for a moment before falling back in her chair. She hit the ground hard and growled.

"What the fuck? Who did that?" The woman hissed as she rolled onto her hands and knees and grabbed the edge of Jon's desk to get up. Looking between the two, she saw the camera in Martin's hands as he nervously hid it, laughing. Ramona snorted and rolled her eyes, "I want a copy of that one. I probably needed a wake up call anyway. Thanks, Marty."

He stepped aside as she walked by, "You're welcome? Are you sure you're ok?" He continued to pester her with questions as they left and Jon shook his head in amusement.

* * *

A spider crawled over the back of her hand and she stiffened before looking around. Sasha was getting ready to leave for the day, Tim was gone, and Martin was already in his little room. She looked at the little spider and it was facing into the main section of the archives, where the old statements were. She got up too, quietly and headed for the back room. Ramona hummed to see a rather small door this time standing on a back wall and she didn't hesitate to walk through.

The hallways had shifted, with dark blue walls, but the hot pink carpet bounced light back up to make them an awkward shade of purple. Michael was nowhere in sight, but that didn't stop her from wandering. Michael knew better than to let her get lost and he was probably waiting for something. 

Whatever it was, there was a slow creak behind Ramona and she turned to see a familiar door opening. She sighed and headed through, finding herself in the cafe again. She headed to the front and found Michael. Taking a seat, she crossed her arms, "You know I don't like walking through other people's houses by myself."

"It is of little worry, Ramona. You may not control my halls, but you know them well enough," He mused. His gaze turned out the window and she looked out to see Sasha, staring at them in shock and surprise. Ramona pulled out a seat, which Michael promptly gestured to. They both watched Sasha cross the street and walk in slowly. She approached the table, not quite sitting yet.

She looked to Ramona first, "Ray, who, no... What are they? What are you doing here?"

Ramona shook her head, "I'm not the one you need to ask, Sasha. Ask them." She jerked her chin at Michael, who cocked his head.

Sasha hesitated, but slowly slipped into the chair as her eyes settled on the 'normal' looking Michael, "What are you?"

He grinned, and laughed, "You were right, World Walker! She is smart!"

"Just give her an answer, Michael. I'd like to get back to the office," Ramona rolled her eyes with a smile.

Michael hummed and looked to the newcomer, "Indeed! How may a melody describe itself when asked?"

Sasha balled her fists under the table, "If you were going to speak in cheap riddles, I'd have asked Ramona-"

"Hey!" Ramona laughed and Michael hummed happily. 

"She is not wrong, Ramona Shelley. You do have a bad habit of that," He mused before again focusing on Sasha. "I'm sorry about that. You may call me Michael."

Ramona hummed, "It's less insulting for him. You just don't like your other name." Again, Michael shrugged, but he looked back to Sasha. Ramona closed her eyes and slumped, letting herself fall into a daze. If something happened, one of them would warn her.

"What do you want?" Sasha asked quietly.

"I want to help," Michael said simply.

Sasha blinked in surprise, "Help with what?" She spared a glance at Ramona, but she clearly wasn't going to respond to anything yet. "Jane Prentiss? Ramona? What?"

Michael giggled, "Ramona really hasn't told you! She's doing her job wonderfully!" With a quick motion, Ramona lifted her middle finger and Michael chuckled. "It doesn't matter, she had told you enough. Unlike her, I don't care if you and your companions make it out of this alive, but the flesh and the Hive have always been a _rash_." He held out his hand, "I'd like to be your friend. Would you be my friend?"

Sasha again looked to Ramona, but saw she was still more relaxed than she had seen the personal assistant most days. With that knowledge, Sasha reached her hand out and stiffened to feel how... fake his hand felt. With a gasp, she wrenched her hand back and pushed her chair back to leave. She headed for the door, but saw Michael and Ramona staring at her in the reflection. "Sasha James," Michael called.

She looked over her shoulder nervously, seeing Ramona starting to get up as well. Michael took no notice of the later, "I'd like to keep you safe. And the Archivist, Jonathon Sims. And Martin Blackwood. And Timothy Stoker. Ramona knows how to handle herself but I doubt she's able to share more of the truth. Meet us as Hanwell Cemetery tomorrow."

"Michael, don't offer me to go places. I need to get my stuff and get ready to go home. I still need to walk Jelly," Ramona grumbled as she stood. Michael ignored her, looking far too closely at Sasha. She looked like a deer stuck in the headlights and she quickly bolted out the door. Ramona sighed and brushed out Gerard's jacket, "I'm going to head back to the office. Thank you for letting me come, Michael. I'll be there."

"She's an interesting one, isn't she?" He asked, cocking his head.

Ramona hummed, "She gets killed by the Stranger. Replaced. You know how it goes."

Michael nodded, "Is that why you take so many pictures? To remind yourself?" She paused, but had no answer. She merely waved and left, heading back to the office. No one even noticed she had come in and left again.


	23. Chapter 23

The next day, Sasha came in more sluggish than usual and Ramona silently gave her a hot drink to wake her up. The other assistant stiffened and she looked at Ramona. "W-what?"

"You look tired. Figured you needed a pick-me-up," Ramona shrugged. She went back to drop of the daily files. Jon was just as laid back as he usually was and he looked up when she came in after her usual knock.

"Ramona," He said, holding his hand out.

She handed them over without a fight, "Jon." She headed back to the usual room and Sasha looked up.

"Hey, Ramona? Can I talk to you?" She asked, wheeling her way over.

Tim and Martin shared a look. The former winced, "Is there anything we can do, Sasha?"

The women gave him a dead look. Ramona shook her head, "Really?"

"No, I just need to talk to Ramona about something that happened last night. One of her friends was a little... off," She said, half-glaring at Ramona. The woman in question shrugged and smiled.

"He looked after Jelly for me. He's not that bad, Sasha. He has his way of doing things, that's all," She said. She stood, "C'mon, I want to get another box of statements to go through. Want to come with?" Ramona got up and headed for the door. Sasha reluctantly followed her in, but when the door closed, she marched up behind her.

Sasha clenched her fists, "Ramona, no more games, what's going on? What is Michael?"

Ramona hummed as she leaned on a wall, "Michael is a friend of mine and he's not someone I'd like to anger. he won't be offended if you don't come, Sasha."

"That's not what I asked," She growled. "Is he a threat? What is he?"

The other woman sighed, " _I wouldn't anger him, Sasha._ He's powerful and I'm a mouse playing with a lion. Michael is dangerous, but he's not an idiot. He doesn't want to see Jane Prentiss win and he knows you're not a threat." She looked up and stood to her full height and marched closer. "Sasha, I won't tell you anything else. I'm not an enemy."

"You're not being a friend either!" Sasha whispered as she backed up. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking and Ramona finally noticed. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. 

"I'm sorry. I'm not going to hurt you, Sasha. It... It's up to you," She said weakly before grabbing a box closer to her own side of the room and leaving. She was quiet when she came out and Sasha didn't come out for nearly five minutes. When she did, she was carrying a box and pulled Tim and Martin aside. She cast a look over her shoulder to Ramona and dragged the other assistants after her. Ramona didn't need to Know to know that she was warning that if the assistant didn't show up for work tomorrow, she and Michael were responsible. 

The looks Martin and Tim gave her confirmed it and Martin jerked his head towards Jon's door. Sasha gave him a hard look, but Ramona only smiled to herself as she began to rustle through the papers. Seeing a few that were promising, she put them aside and threw in more that didn't have anything to do with the Archives. She went to the few boxes they had already sorted and began to filter in the newer additions. The entire time, she felt like she was getting watched by the others, but didn't say anything. Nothing needed to be said.

* * *

Sasha left before her. 

Ramona knew that there was probably a door where there had been yesterday and when she got up five minutes after Sasha had gotten up, she almost didn't notice Martin following her into the room. When the room into the archive room opened again behind her, Ramona was already leaning on the wall next to Michael's door. "Worried I'm going to disappear?"

Martin stiffened, "W-Well, um, no-" Ramona continued to stare and he deflated. "Ok, yes. Sasha told us your threatened her and we're worried."

"Marty, I don't want anything to happen to you four, but there's a way these things go. Sasha does get hurt tonight, but not without good reason. She finds out something important," Ramona said. "I didn't mean to. Sometimes, I just get so... _angry_. But... I got a wake up call and Gerry's still keeping me grounded." She tugged on the folded over part of his jacket. "It's comforting." 

There was a slight rattle from the door next to her and Martin jumped, suddenly realizing what was there. "T-That door wasn't-"

"I know, Martin. I need you to promise me you're not going to follow me. This door isn't meant for you. I can't promise I can keep you safe if you follow me, got it? I'll be back after making sure Sasha gets home safely, yeah?" She asked, pushing herself off the wall carefully. She could practically feel the worms squirming behind its walls and it made her shudder.

He looked between her and the door and he took a few steps back, "Just... Stay safe. Family looks out for each other." Ramona smiled at her old promise. He wasn't going to just be looking out for her. He was asking her to come back to keep him company.

"Always, Marty," She whispered before opening the door and walking through.

* * *

"You're late," Michael complained as the door opened to an old ratty bar. Sasha was looking around in confusion and she tensed when she saw Ramona come out of the door.

"T-That's impossible! You-You're still at the office!" She called, pulling out her phone. She looked up between it and Ramona and looked back at Michael, "What _are_ you?" 

Michael smiled, "I do not believe that matters at the moment. That is not what I brought you to see, Sasha James." There was a quiet moan in the corner and Ramona took her chance to head next to Michael and the fire extinguisher. She hopped up onto the counter, watching Sasha patiently. 

It happened exactly like it had happened in Sasha's statement. The poor man... what was his name? It didn't matter much as he groaned and his mouth fell open. Worms poured like a waterfall out of the gaping hole and they headed for Sasha. She began frantically stamping her feet before she looked up to Ramona at some point, "R-Ramona, please! I-I can't-"

She clenched her fists and growled when Sasha took a moment too long for her liking and she grabbed the extinguisher. "Fall back!"

"Ramona..." Michael warned, but she was already pulling the pin and dousing them. Sasha coughed and reeled back, but watched as the worms thrashed for a moment before they stilled, withering into small husks. Ramona sprayed on a little extra to be safe. Knowing the rest were in the dead fellow's body (at least, she hoped he was dead), she passed it to Sasha.

"Your turn. I have a feeling I'm going to lose another finger or some blood," Ramona grumbled as she went back to talk to Michael. She paused to feel for any wriggling, but didn't feel or notice any, so she hopped back up on the counter as Sasha sprayed the body. Ramona sighed as she leaned back, "She would have learned the truth for herself. I got impatient."

Michael hummed bitterly, "I take it that was not supposed to happen that way." They watched her start to rifle through his pockets and Michael narrowed his eyes. "There is a worm in her arm," He said quietly.

"Please get it out. You know I can't and you can show her just what you are," Ramona said as she hopped off the counter. Michael nodded and Ramona looked to her coworker sadly. This was going to hurt. 

The Distortion's hand lengthened and sharped and it embedded its fingers into her arm. Michael wiggled them around, looking for the worm and after Sasha saw what exactly was happening, she screamed. After a moment, he was finally able to pull it out. He dropped it to the group and Ramona hopped off the counter to crush it under her shoe. Michael wrinkled his nose and bowed. "I bid you farewell, Sasha James, World Walker. I shall see you again." Without much other need, he headed to the hallway Ramona had come in from and opened a door that wasn't there and then, he was gone.

Ramona sighed and walked over, "That went over better than planned." She looked over the husk that had been the man caught up in all this mess. "Let's go get you patched up. My place is a little bit away or-"

"We're going to the Archives," Sasha protested and Ramona only nodded. She looked at Sasha's arm and winced, but the younger woman grit her teeth, "At. The. Archives."

"Understandable," She said and headed out the door. She waited, holding it open for Sasha and together, they walked to the building. It was dark out, but there was something comforting in the darkness for once. Gerard's coat felt heavier on her shoulders than it usually did.

* * *

Sasha suppressed a scream when Ramona dabbed disinfectant into the wound, but it was still loud. There were sounds from the 'bedroom' and from Jon's office before two respective doors came out and the people themselves came out. Jon took one look at the scene, Sasha gripping the arm of a chair, her shirt sleeve torn to shreds and cut away and Ramona patching her up, and he immediately came over and snatched Ramona's wrist.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Jon shouted, pulling away the cotton ball. Ramona let herself be pulled away, glaring at Jon.

Sasha looked up, "S-She's helping. I'm fine." She looked at Martin, who immediately tensed and ran to get her some tea. Everyone seemed to relax a bit, but Jon still glared back at Ramona.

"You have some explaining to do," He growled, but Ramona merely held his gaze.

She pulled against him, but didn't yet break free, "Let me go, Jonathon. I'll..." She closed her eyes, "I'll give a statement with Sasha, if you want me to." 

Jon stared at her, but relented. He shook his head, "I want to hear it from Sasha first. I don't want you influencing her. Did you do this?"

"Me? No. But if Michael hadn't, I would have," She bit. "He was cleaner with it and faster and he was more careful. She got bit by a worm." Jon froze and looked at Sasha. Ramona hummed, "She won't get infected like Jane Prentiss and that other poor bastard-"

"Timothy Hodge. His name was Timothy Hodge," Sasha said quietly. She looked up, her eyes bared to Jon painfully, "He was still alive, Jon. Even when he was all eaten and..." She shook her head and looked up, "I want to make a statement. Now."

Jon paused, but nodded. "I... Alright. Let's head into the office. Ramona, don't go anywhere and don't let Martin burst in."

She nodded, "I already texted Tim. He's bringing by some food and coffee because no one got any sleep last night. Tea can only do so much." 

Sasha smiled as she got up slowly, "You told him my order, right? You know he usually tries to go a little overboard." Ramona nodded and passed over the gauze, medical tape, and a few plasters, just in case.

"Take care of yourself. I'll keep an eye out for statement givers and drink bringers. Come out when you're ready," She said, pausing to yawn. She grumbled, but headed to the bathroom, "After... I wash my hands. I don't want people thinking I'm some kind of lunatic murderer."

"Not that we don't think that already," Jon said, perhaps a little too loud. To his and Sash'a extreme discomfort, Ramona only laughed, perhaps much too loud.

* * *

Again, Ramona was back to the hushed whispers and the distrustful looks. Sasha healed easily enough and there were more CO2 tanks being placed around the Archives. Martin still spoke to Ramona on occasion, if only to ask if putting the 'worm killer' into the case boxes would be a bad idea. She smiled and shook her head and encouraged it. "Better safe than sorry, yeah?" He nodded and reminded her drinks night was coming up soon. Ramona smiled, knowing at least someone would be coming.

It was only her and Martin that time. Sasha had rallied Tim and Jon into staying away from Ramona, not that she blamed the younger assistant. If anything, it was a sign she had some brain cells. Martin managed to get her back to her apartment and she practically forced him to stay over. She had long since made Gerard's bed hers and her old bed became the guest one. It hadn't been the first time he had stayed over and he was scared, but Ramona stared him down. "Jane Prentiss knows better than to show up to my home. I have some friends watching my house and this is one of the safest places I know."

"Yeah, but how do you _know_?" He pressed, pulling on a pair of sweats that Ramona had especially for nights like these. "Is... Is it things like Michael?"

Ramona hummed as she stared at the ceiling, "Kind of, but it's rude to call them things. They might not have proper names yet, but they are far from things, Martin. You'll meet some of them someday. Then again, you might not exactly have friendly conversations with them about jigsaws, but-"

He yelped, "Wait, wait wait wait. A-Are you saying I actually-"

"Yep," She laughed as she looked at him. "You're not a bad person, Martin. People can see that. I will tell you... You might get isolated, but I have the letters in place for a reason. Even if we can't talk, I'm still rooting for you. No matter what I say, _ever_ , Martin... You're still family." She hummed as she looked to the ceiling, "You know, if everyone manages not to hate me... I don't think I'd be particularly upset if I never make it back home. Dad would have remarried by now, or he well... But I don't have much back there, Marty. Other than Gerry... You've been a pretty good rock." 

Martin blinked and sat down on the bed, "W-Well, thank you, I guess. That might be one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me."

Ramona groaned, "That's it, I'm going to give you a compliment from here on out, got it?" She stretched and curled around a pillow. "Thank you for being my friend, Marty."

He smiled as she drifted off and he looked at the wall the bed was pressed against. Light streamed in from the window and it showed the pictures hung from string and clothespins. Most were of her and Gerry, but there were several of the archival staff, but Martin was in most of them. There was one of Martin's party, when Ramona had bought him a cupcake and lit a single candle. She had gotten ripped into by Jon, but she didn't care. She had gone over the top for his birthday and he actually kind of liked it. It was new, being fawned over. While he had never been one for big celebrations, Ramona had made sure it was personal. She had gotten him several new teas and a mug with "World's best tea maker" on it.

There were a few... other pictures. One was of a spider. Another was of an eye. A third was just a black image. A fourth was of a cloud, and a fifth and final one was a fractal. All of them made his stomach twist as he felt small threads wrap around his fingertips like a marionette, as he felt he was being watched, but at the same time... not. He felt himself fall into the fourth picture and the fifth seemed to shift before his eyes-

A quiet bark made him look down to see Jelly smiling at him and he smiled. He dug himself under the covers and pat the spot next to him, "C'mon, boy. You can sleep with me tonight." With a wag of his tail, Jelly jumped up and curled up next to Martin. For once, it felt like home.


	24. Chapter 24

Admittedly, with Martin at her side, things at the Archives were... easier, but it also made the others give him some space. Ramona felt guilty, but she didn't want the message of asking him to have some time with the others to go over as 'stop hanging out with me' and that was _not_ the message he needed right now. Michael had given her some space in terms of not visiting him, but his door was always around every other corner. 

Martin was also starting to stay in the archives and Ramona knew he was still terrified. The others were too. Sasha was putting her hand over the hole in her arm more. Jon was staying even later. Martin was watching the floors in terror. Tim stared at them all helpless. Ramona knew there wasn't much they could do except do their jobs. It didn't help that at least one of them accompanied her almost everywhere she went in the institute out of suspicion of her running off to terrify innocent bystanders. No, she did that on her own time.

All in all, the next two weeks went fast and slow.

All in all, statements were taken, reviewed, recorded, and repeat.

It was a easy Sunday when another woman stumbled into the Archives. Ramona blinked in surprise as she headed into the main hall with little prompting from Rosie. "C-Can I..." Her eyes fell on the recording chip the visitor ran over and over in her hands. "I'll get Jon for you," Ramona said, already rifling through her drawers for paper, but she paused and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'll write it up later..." She grabbed a small digital recorder and an older tape recorder before she headed for Jon's office. "Sorry about this, Ms. King-"

"Who told you my name?" Melanie asked stiffly. She took a step closer to Ramona, but the assistant smiled. "Do you watch-"

"Ghost Hunt UK? Occasionally. Don't tell Jon, he'd lose the hair of respect he has for me," She joked.

Melanie chuckled, "He has respect for you?" Ramona grinned and she knocked on Jon's door.

"Who is it?" He called. 

Ramona sighed, "It's me, Jon. We have someone who needs their statement taken." 

There was a rustle from behind the door and some quiet grumbling. The women shared an unamused look before the door opened. Jon took one look at the woman before his usual scowl only deepened, "Ms. King. What are you doing here?" His tone was clear. He did _not_ want to have anything to do with Melanie King. Her own biting words showed the same.

"I'm here to make a statement, Jon. Knock it off," Melanie cut in. He opened his mouth to protest, but Ramona narrowed her eyes.

"Jon. This is one you want to take. This isn't a joke," She said, holding up the tape recorder.

The ghost hunter caught sight of it, "You're not being serious-"

Ramona turned to her, "Ms. King, I know why you're here. I want you to know that there are rules to this. The digital recorder isn't going to work, but you're welcome to try it, but the tape will. Try it, if not for our sake but your own. After all, we'll have a record of your 'friend'." She offered the recorders to Jon and walked back to her desk without looking at Melanie again.

Jon took them and cleared his throat, "Well... This way, please." He gestured to the statement room and Melanie nodded, paler than before. She stared at Ramona in shock and confusion, even as the assistant ignored her.

When the door closed, Tim whistled, "Damn, you have the Boss whipped, Ramona. What... Is it true?" The other two leaned forward, eager to hear.

"It is. Whoever deals with the tape, I'm going to save you some time. Check the film when Melanie follows Sarah Baldwin into the dark. She'll say it was only her and Sarah," She stated, leaving the statement hanging.

They all shared a look and Martin whimpered, "W-Well? I-It _was_ only them in that room, right?" They looked to Ramona, who smiled and looked at them all in the eyes. 

"Do you really want me to answer that, Martin? Would it make you feel better if I said that immediately on the tape, it's just them?" She mused.

"Oh c'mon, Ramona. There's a catch, I know there is," Tim said, leaning more over his desk. He smiled pitifully in amusement, "I don't want to be able to sleep tonight."

She hummed, tapping her finger against her chin, "Are the other two ok with losing sleep over it? Or is it just another story?"

Martin looked down and shook his head, "I'm going to go get some tea. Ramona?"

"Always. You are the tea god, Martin," Said the assistant. He nodded and scuttled out, leaving the other two. Ramona waited until she knew he was gone to look at them. "After some enhancing, there's a third figure. They're tall, with no noticable features, and they're pointing at Sarah, who was just thrown against the other wall. They're not touching the ground," Ramona explained, grinning maniacally. "So, do you want me to tell you about why _we'd_ never see them?"

"Please? I'm going to need something to help," Sasha asked weakly. 

She nodded, "Sasha, you've heard the name Sarah Baldwin before. I know you have. I know that for a fact. Do you?"

Sasha blinked before she frowned, thinking, and then paling. "Sasha?" Tim asked. His friend covered her mouth and looked at Ramona. The personal assistant shrugged.

"You'll never run into her, Sasha. And you'll never go to the hospital. I'd volunteer for that before you'd get assigned for it, trust me," She said. "But I don't think that'll be an issue."

"And what about me?" Tim asked weakly. "We're going to read her statement... What happened to her, Ramona? Or is it one of those things you can't tell us?" 

Ramona took a long, deep breath. She knew his tone wasn't malicious, but it still stung, She opened her mouth- 

The statement room door slammed open and Melanie stormed out, barreling past Martin. He stiffened and managed to skirt out of the way as both he and Melanie offered their apologies. He walked into the general area in confusion, "What was that all about?"

"Jon was being an ass to someone who's scared out of her mind. Same old same old," She bit, glaring at Jon as he stormed out.

"You told me it was going to be one of the important statements," He hissed.

She stood and glared back, "Excuse me, Jonathon, but if I'm right, it didn't record on the digital. You had to do it on the recorder!" 

Scowling, he pointed to where Melanie had run off to, "What she is is a fraud-"

"Who had a very real experience! Not everything that comes out of a storyteller's mouth is a lie, Jon!" She bit back.

Martin walked over slowly, "I, um, have tea-"

"Not right now, Martin!" Jon snarled, but he seemed to realize who he was yelling at and backed down slightly. "Leave a cup on my desk."

Ramona glared, "Get out of my face. Jonathon. You want me to help, I am. You are going to do _nothing_ for yourself if you keep running people off. Now if you'll give me the recorder, I have a case I need to transcribe." Jon sneered and slammed the ancient piece of equipment into her hand before stomping into his office. Martin again yelped as he came out of the office, just as Jon stormed by. He jostled the larger man and the tray he was holding. The cup on it slid off and crashed to the floor.

Martin stared for a second before flying into bustling bee. "I-I'm sorry, R-Rae, that was your favorite m-mug!"

She sighed and went over to help, grabbing the trash can next to her desk. "It's fine, Marty. It wasn't your fault. Mugs can be replaced. Are you ok?" She looked over his hands quickly as they picked the pieces into the trash.

"I-I'm fine, I just... How do you get him so rattled?" He whispered.

"He doesn't trust me, Marty. Can you go get-"

"A towel?" Tim offered, smiling as he offered some paper towels from the break room.

Sasha appeared next to him, "Or the broom? Please be careful, Martin." The shy man smiled in relief, but he looked to Ramona when he noticed her lack of mention. She offered a smile, taking a step back to sweep up the mess. Martin took the towel and followed her, getting all the tea off the floor. They finished cleaning it up and soon, they were laughing and joking once more.

* * *

Jon called her into his office later that day, offering the tape. "I'm still not sure why it was this tape or _her_ -"

"Jonathon," Ramona bit, taking it. She crossed her arms, "We both know that you need to stop denying it, Jon. The sooner you do, the less people will get hurt. You know the name Sarah Baldwin. Sasha remembers the name Sarah Baldwin. _Know,_ Jon."

"Well I can't!" He hissed, standing and slamming his hands on his desk. "I can't _know_ and I have no idea what you're raving on about!" He glared at her, "We keep running in these circles and it's getting us nowhere!"

Coming closer, she rested her fingertips on his desktop, "Jon. You can't keep getting angry about it. I'm here to listen to your theories, but I need you to stop yelling at me at the very least. We've had this conversation more than enough and I've _never_ told you that a statement was important when it wasn't-"

" _That_ was an important statement?" Jon hissed, a scowl worsening. "You're going to insinuate that Sarah Baldwin is still-"

" _Yes_. I _am_ , Jon. Get it through your thick skull. Things are just as you've feared, and worse. I'm going to stop responding to you if this is how you keep reacting," She stated, glowering back.

He frowned and remembered she still worked at a job and he was technically her boss. "I can fire you. I'm sure Elias would be interested to know."

She threw her head back and laughed angrily, "Jon, there's a reason I'm still in the archives after everything. And you don't think Elias already knows all this? Go ahead and ask him. I'm going back to my desk and he'll back me up. You need to _learn, Jon_ , and I'll answer when you're not angry and pissed." Taking the tape recorder, she popped out the tape. With a turn of her heel, she walked out and shut the door.

* * *

She sipped on her whiskey, running through her notes of known leitners, scratching out and rescratching out ones she knew from a manifest list from Artefact Storage that they had. The list left was... not encouraging, but she knew she had to use what she could. She frowned angrily and snarled before bringing slamming the pen down. 

"Doll, go home," Cottonball said as she leaned over the other side of the counter. " _They_ might take notice," She warned, passing Ramona a water. The taller woman nodded and finished her whiskey and then downed some of the water.

"Thanks, Cottonball. I... I'm getting so fucking annoyed with _him_ and I'm just... I gave up and I'm just going to ignore him. If he's going to ignore everything I'm telling him, let him run himself into the ground," She snarled and folded up her list and tucked it into her pocket. "Anything you'd like me to pass onto the others?"

The bartender smiled and looked up to the painting, "I have a feeling that it'll work out. You've been keeping yourself up right for now, so I don't see why you can't keep it up. And tell Martin best of luck and we'll be keeping an eye on him." Cottonball winked and Ramona relaxed.

She lifted her glass of water in a mock cheers, "Thanks, Cottonball. I'll be seeing you later." She finished her drink and headed off, managing to see a few spiders in the corners, watching her. Pausing, her chocolate eyes traced over the bar and managed to spot a familiar face lift their own glass. Ramona nodded to Annabelle and left. She was still doing well.


	25. Chapter 25

"Martin!" Ramona's head rose at the call and she pinched the bridge of her nose, standing. Before she was able to get to Jonathon's door, it slammed open and Jon emerged, cursing quietly, recorder in hand. "Where did you leave the cannisters? There's some of the _worms_ in my office." She lifted an eyebrow and pointed to the main entrance. He grumbled under his breath more and stomped over to put the recorder on her desk before heading out.

A few moments later, Martin came out of his 'room' and blinked, "Ramona? Did Jon call for me-"

Two large, burly men came into the office, carrying a clipboard. The one of the right grinned, "‘scuse us."

The one on the left had a similar smirk, his accent laid on heavily, "Looking for the Archivist."

Martin looked between them, sputtering, "I’m sorry, are you two meant-"

Ramona stood, "Blackwood, do me a favor and go get some of those statements out of the back. I'll sign for it." Martin stiffened and looked at her in confusion and mild fear, but it evolved when her face was completely blank. "What are you waiting for?"

He nodded and scampered off, "R-right, s-sorry..." Ramona watched him scuttle into the back room. The breath she didn't know she was holding left.

"Breekon and Hope, right? I've been wondering when you'd show up. I'll sign," She said, holding a hand out. Their grins shifted to something else. 

"Looks like..." The one on the right mused.

Their counterpart chuckled, "...We got a smart one."

"Can't have that," He hummed.

"No, we can't," They grinned. They ambled over and held out the clipboard.

Ramona smiled, "You two really do complete each other. I'll be sure to leave a positive review with your boss. If you ever have more packages, I'll sign for Jon." She took the clipboard and quickly signed. "Would you like my name or my _name_?"

They grinned and took it in stride, "So long as it's signed for..."

"...It doesn't matter much," He chuckled. Ramona nodded and signed 'World Walker' and passed it back. "I'll take care of the table from here. It's been a pleasure."

"Indeed it 'as," They said together and one looked to her desk. "Your recorder’s on, by the way."

"Might want to change that."

She smiled blankly, "Have a nice day."

They tipped their hats and mumbled their departure. Ramona took a deep breath. When she saw them disappear, she sank back into her chair. "Martin? You're ok to come out."

He slowly crept out of the storage room and headed over, "Ramona... who was that?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose, "A subject of many, many statements and a pain in our sides. If you ever see them, point them into my direction, ok? Or if you don't know, just... tell them you'll take care of the package, but whatever you do, don't open it. I'm sorry for the way I told you."

He looked down, "No... No, it's ok, you were looking out for me. Thank you."

She looked and held onto his hand, "Martin? I want you to be safe. Out of anyone here, I want you to be safe. You're going to hurt, but I'll do my best." She sighed again and looked at the clipboard. "I need to get this directed to Artefact Storage. Do me a favor and hold down the fort?" He nodded quietly and Ramona slumped.

She left go of his hand and opened her spider drawer, "You can sit in my seat for now, they'll keep you safe for now, Marty. I'll be back." She got out of her seat and let him sit. A quiet whirring sound caught her attention and she sighed, "Damnit. Jon's going to hear this. Fuck off, Jon." She pressed the stop button and ruffled Martin's hair. "Stay safe, Marty."

"I can say the same to you," Martin smiled weakly. He watched her walk out and put his head in his hands before looking into the drawer. "I think she's scarier than some of the stuff in the statements, you know?" There was no response and he sighed.

* * *

Ramona looked over the table in worry, "Well, shit. It's about to get real, isn't it..." The table merely spiraled and she ran her fingers over the top of it, seeing it warp at her touch angrily. Humming, she broke her eyes away, knowing that she'd be there for ages. Michael had taught her to break her eyes away, so she had that to be thankful for.

This was going to be hell. She had forgotten how close this was to the fight, but she had a oxygen containers and CO2 extinguishers under her desk and made several boxed of unimportant files and put those in the closest to the middle and on the front row. 

They were ready.

* * *

Jon came out after a moment, "Ramona? Can I speak to you?"

She looked up from her desk and removed her headphones, "Yeah, give me one second." She hit the stop button and removed her headphones. He waited for her and bowed his head as she entered. "Is it about Breekon and Hope?"

"That was their names?" He asked as he shut the door and motioned for her to take a seat. "You didn't think to come get me?"

She frowned and took a deep breath, "It was faster and they were going to come and go anyway. They weren't intent on staying."

He took his seat and nodded, "Are they the same?"

She nodded, "The ones from the coffin, from the steam organ, from the accidentally cannibal priest, yeah. That's them. I sent Martin out of the room, just in case, but they're usually under orders and don't really fight directly."

"'Directly,'" Jon mused, looking over the file she was sure had the coffin case. "Will we be seeing more of them?" There was the slight tingle, but it was still fightable.

"Yes," She said bluntly, leaning back. Her eyes traced over the ceiling, over all the holes.

Jon looked up in shock, "I... wasn't expecting a straight answer."

Ramona snorted and looked up, "You asked nicely and there's no fighting it. And there's no fighting them right now. _You_ will have an experience with them, but you'll live." She chuckled quietly and her eyes drifted closed.

"What happens?" He asked.

She snickered, "You get accused for brutal pipe murder and go to hide from the cops with your ex and her cat and get kidnapped by a psycho clown who wants to harvest your skin and they moisturize your skin first to get it nice and healthy." She laughed harder and looked at Jon's disbelieving face and laughed harder. "I-I'm not lying!"

"I cannot _believe_ I'm actually asking myself if you actually are..." He said, narrowing his eyes at her. 

She laughed again, "Trust me, looking back in the podcast, it was hilarious to think about, but you'll get there. Don't worry, they don't mess with her or the admiral, don't worry." She hummed, knowing that this more than likely wouldn't hurt.

"I doubt I'd go to Georgie for help-"

"Jon, you're going to be largely safe there. She helps you work some stuff out better than anyone can. Everyone could understand that you trust her exponentially more than anything else and honestly? It was nice. I'll do the same I did for Gertrude when she was away and send statements for you and-"

He stood, "Ramona. I'm not going to go to Georgie. How can I even-"

She stood as well, "Jon, if you _seriously_ ask me 'How can I even know I can trust you', I am leaving the building when it all goes to shit, do you understand me? I will give you a _real_ reason to not trust me. She will be your best chance." She crossed her arms and frowned. "Shit's going to go down soon, Jon, and I want you all to be relatively safe. I can't keep you completely safe, but I'll do my best, understood?"

Jon glowered for a moment before sighing and nodded. "If.... _If_... you're telling the truth... Then I'll follow your advice. Anything else I need to worry about?"

"Besides the fact that Leitner is living under our feet in tunnels he can control with a book and is a complete loser and turns you into a paranoid lunatic ? Not really," Ramona shrugged. Jon took a long hard stare at her and waved to the door.

He sighed, "You're insane." 

Ramona paused as she headed to the door, "No... No, I'm not Jon. I really wish I was." She closed the door behind her, waiting for the worst.

* * *

"Ramona? Are you... ok?" Martin asked a few days later as she was typing up a statement from the handwritten page. She looked up in surprise and the other assistants were staring. Tim had gone out for lunch as he always did and her nerves were on edge.

"What?" She asked stupidly, pausing in her typing.

He shrank slightly, "We-Well, you've been really twitchy lately and you keep looking to the recording room..."

She sighed, "I'm... on edge. Sasha, if something goes wrong, go find Elias, ok? It sounds stupid, but..."

Sasha shook her head, "No, no, you're alright, I can understand. Are you scared, Ramona?"

The older woman smiled sadly and leaned back into her chair, "Can I be honest? I'm always scared."

The assistants shared an uneasy look as she said that and Martin looked at her in worry, "Ray... is there something we should know about?"

"I'm... fine. I'm dealing. Shit's going to hit the fan," She leaned back and sank into her chair and buried herself in Gerry's jacket. She sighed and she caught movement out of the corner of her eye...

All of the spiders in her desk and she paled, standing. "Martin-" There was a crash from the recording office and she stiffened and bared her teeth slightly. She grabbed the lighter from her desk and pointed to Martin's 'room'. "Martin, _NOW_!" She barged into the recording office and saw a thick layer of worms covering the floor. Jon was backing into a corner and she marched over, stomping where she could and grabbed his arm and the recorder, " _GET OUT NOW_!" She all but threw him out of the room and slammed the door closed. 

Jon stared at her and Sasha stood, "Jon-!"

"Shut up and get the extinguishers!" The word seemed to snap him out of it and he started barking orders. "Ramona, where-"

"Get to the book room! Martin's there!" She pointed and to where her friend was waiting. She dove for under her desk and grabbed the CO2 canister and her oxygen mask. "I'll be fine, _GO!_ " They nodded and took off and Ramona headed back to the office to kill as many as the fuckers... She saw her chance.

* * *

Tim didn't know what to expect when he came into the office, other than it smelling a little worse for wear and the recorder on the table. He chuckled, his boss was _so_ weird, and picked it up. "Is this thing still working? Ah, okay. Test, test. What are you doing on the floor? Huh. _[Imitates Archivist voice]_ Statement of Joe Spooky, regarding sinister happenings in the downtown old-" The door to 'Martin's room' opened and Sasha came barreling out.

"Tim, look out!" She screamed, not even slowing down.

"Sasha?" He asked and suddenly, the situation hit him.

She was already shouting something as he saw the masses of worms crawling around and a very low, very scratching voice crooned... "Do... you... hear... their... song?" A woman, barely a woman, filled with worms and more than a few squirming through her skin visibly, reached for him.

"Tim!" Sasha screamed again as she tackled him out of the way. He didn't know what happened next, but all he knew was he had to get out and... the door to the office was open... He took a leap and can for the door. He threw the door closed behind him, but the _stench_ hit him and he tripped-

"Ow..." He groaned as he fell onto some boxes and they felt _way_ too... metal to be real. Another wave of worms was coming and he opened the boxes hoping to find... "Martin, you amazing, wonderful man." He picked up a cannister and blasted it at the encroaching wave. Through all the smoke, a figure began to emerge and he turned the hose on them, "Die, Prentiss!"

There was a muffled laugh and someone with a mask showed up with their own CO2 canister, "Hey there, Cowboy. Not ready to die yet, yeah?"

Tim stared at the masked figure, "Ramona...?" He took a deep breath, but it was mostly CO2 and he wheezed. She took off her mask and pressed it to his face.

"C'mon, deep breath. Slow and steady, I have to make this last," She soothed, looking for more worms. He nodded and held it to his face, taking a deep breath of precious, precious oxygen.

When he had a few breaths, he lowered it and she tucked it onto a strap. "Wha- How... You knew." He frowned, but sighed. "Why didn't you tell us?"

She hummed and waved over her shoulder to motion him to the hole, "I'll explain on the way, but keep your eyes and ears open. The Eye can't protect us down here." She stomped her way in, keeping an eye out for more worms. Tim grabbed two more canisters and followed her, ready to spray any that got past her. "Would you have believed me if I told you that there were tunnels down here and Jane Prentiss had been preparing an attack on us?"

He hummed and looked around, "Are we... under the Institute?"

"Kinda yeah, but that's a different set of tunnels, and before you ask, there is no map, but there is somewhere I need to... Here." Ramona pointed to a wall and knocked on it. There was a panicked shout and she grinned. "Found them. But tell me, does this seem like a particularly heavy attack?" She grabbed her canister and started to dent at the wall with it. "Little help?"

"Why are we... Jon and Martin?" He asked and Ramona nodded. He chuckled and took to it. Ramona kept an eye out for any worms and sprayed when necessary and offered Tim the air when needed. "But not- really? Was it interrupted?"

"Yep. Jon bust down the wall because he just _had_ to kill a spider. Little bastard saved us all, if you ask me," She said. Tim snorted and they continue hitting until finally, they got through.

Tim peeked his head in through the rubble, "Hey, guys! Guess who I found!"

Martin perked up as Ramona started to tear at the plasterboard more. "Tim! Ramona!"

She looked in quickly, "Hey, Marty! Hey Jonathon!"

"R-Ramona? Tim? What the hell? How...?" Jon asked, staring in confusion.

"You two are safe!" Martin crowed, coming over to help. 

"Funny story really. I ran into the office, worms everywhere, horrible death and everything, tripped and fell in some boxes and there were like 20 cans of gas in there. And then, as I'm spraying the little buggers, guess who comes out of the fog but Ramona?" He grinned, but it turned to a slight wince as Ramona turned to spray some worms she Knew were coming.

Martin winced, "Are, are you alright? You seem a bit…"

Tim waved him off, "Fine! Fine! Gas… bit light-headed. Not a lot of ventilation in the tunnels. Ramona has some oxygen, but we're trying to ration. Come on!" He stepped into the room and looked over them.Ramona kept an eye on the way, backing into the room as well.

"Shit's going to go down and Tim, take it," She said, slipping the tank off. "You still have a little more than half a tank, but use it sparingly."

"O-Oxygen? Into the tunnels? Ramona did you-" Jon started.

"Yeah, she did, but she's trying to help us now. And the tunnels are pretty clear. I think they’ve mostly gone into the Archive. Although the ones down here are faster for some reason. And quieter." He shivered and looked to Ramona. "She mentioned something about the Eye or something?"

She hummed, "You guys can ask about that later. We need to hurry up."

Jon held up a hand, "W-Wait, you two haven't been bitten, have you?"

Tim paused and shook his head, "I don't think so! Have a look." He immediately shoved his trousers down and pulled his shirt off. Ramona chuckled and whistled, making Tim wink at her.

Y"es, alright Tim, you look fine. Put them back on, please," Jon rolled his eyes, averting them.

"Guys?" Ramona asked, looking back at the tunnels. "No rush or anything, but I'd like to get out of here. Elias and Sasha will be setting off the CO2 suppression system soon and I don't want to be here when that happens." She shrugged off her air tank and passed it to Tim. As Martin started to heave Jon up, she gripped Tim's hand. "I'm sorry for what happens, but this is for... backup."

Tim stared at her and panic appeared in his eyes, "Do... I get caught?"

She stared at him back, "You... get caught, but you don't end up like them. The air tank is for you and Jon and I'm sorry I can't be there to save you." She squeezed his hand tighter and looked down. "I'm sorry." Tim relaxed slightly and nodded.

"Well, a headsup is better than nothing, yeah? We'll be fine, Ray. But it's the last we deal with Prentiss, right?" He asked, a grin slipping back onto face. She smiled back, but it was a pained smile, knowing he was still scared. She nodded back. He grinned larger and looked back to the others, "Well gang, let's head out!"

They nodded, and Jon paused, "Martin, could you pass me the tape recorder?"

He nodded and leaned down to get it, "Sure. I think it’s running out, though."

Ramona chuckled, "Don't worry about it running out. It'll catch everything we need it to." This garnered an odd look, but she shrugged, "You'll understand after when things go boom." Again, this only garnered looks, so she shrugged them off and headed back into the tunnels. She quietly heard the favorite line of lo-fi charm, and a true smile danced across her face for the first time in a long time.

* * *

She didn't know when it happened, but she had gone off a slight distance ahead and mumbled to herself quietly, "Damn you Gertrude, why the hell couldn't you have left _that_ book where I could find it? We need a way out." There was a shift, something she didn't know how to describe, but in a similar way of knowing that the flowers were off, she felt the building shift and just out of the line of sight, something opened up. She sighed, "Damnit, Leitner, thanks I guess." There was a slight scuffle and she grumbled, feeling a hint of rage boil in her.

"Martin! Tim, Jon! There's something up here!" Ramona called, heading for it. She heard a pair of footsteps come after her and she headed into the corridor. The wall closed behind Martin.

He jumped back, "R-Ramona? Wasn't there a-"

"Yep, don't question it. I'm sorry for what you're going to find here," She said gently as she pressed on. "Tim has the oxygen. We'll be safe."

He sputtered, "B-But what about them? I-I thought you-"

She turned around and sighed, "Martin... This _has_ to happen. I made sure we were ready with the CO2 tanks and I got the oxygen mask, not for me, but for Tim and Jon. They live no matter what, but I want to help their recovery at least some. Sasha's..." She sighed and turned around and started walking. "She's going to come out of this a little different too. This is just one of those things, Martin. Please?"

He thought for a moment and nodded. "A-Alright. And what did you mean, 'what we were going to find'?"

"I told Jon once they never found her body. Gertrudes? Yeah. Crazy old bat," Ramona snarled quietly, heading down corridors she Knew were where they needed to go and... There she was, her face mummified and twisted into a snarl.

Well, fuck.


End file.
